Till the End of Time
by mykardia
Summary: The sequel to "From the Beginning". A wedding, fighting off Klingon's, Pon Farr! What more could you want? Romance/Drama/Hurt/Friendship/Action/Suspense. Do not need to have read the prequel to understand what is going on! Please read and review! FInalCH!
1. Chapter 1: Rules

So here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to "From the Beginning" thank you everyone for being so patient!

I have finally gotten around to writing this story ^^ Have tons of homework...but i'll update as much as i can!

Also, i have finished my story "Spocktacular" so check it out if you want, and I also wrote a one shot called "gone--forever"

I'd be really happy if you guys checked out my other stories!

Enjoy!

* * *

I do NOT own Star Trek, or any of the characters. They belong to Paramount. I do love the characters though, with all my heart. Also, the story is mine so please, no copying.

Till the End of Time

Chapter 1: Rules

Nyota sighed, closing her eyes. She leaned against the brown head board of Spock's bed, letting her chin drop to her chest. It was comfortably hot in the room, and there was a thin layer of sweat on her lips, which she licked away. It had been an exceptionally long day on the Bridge; somehow Captain Kirk had managed to get them attacked by a normally peace-loving people, and only just managed to pull them out of the line of fire before they were obliterated.

Just another typical day on the Enterprise, she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and gazed at the dimly lit room. It had acquired a variety of objects since she had moved in with Spock. On one of the shelves she had placed a piece of wonderfully painted potter from Africa next to a small Vulcan statute.

On the drawer cabinet she had placed four holograms of Spock and her, which had been taken at different times. In one she stood next to a perfectly composed Spock in her Cadet's uniform. That one had been taken by Gaila, before Nyota had begun her rDeirationship with Spock. Another showed her standing next to Spock outside of a large building in New York. It had been taken directly after she had won the Linguistics Competition, right after she had kissed Spock for the first time. In that one she was beaming and Spock stood by her shoulder a small smile on his lips and a look in his eyes that said, "She's beautiful, she's brilliant, and she's mine." The third had been taken after she had graduated from the Academy with full honors and a Star Voice Award, the highest linguistic award that could be given. She was wearing her graduation uniform, while Spock wore his black commander's uniform once more. Spock had had his hand on her shoulder in that one and the hologram had been taken just as Spock had opened his mouth to say something, giving him an astonished expression. The final one was Nyota's favorite, as it was the only one where she and Spock were behaving in a non-professional manner. In fact, she had been giving Spock a small kiss on the corner of his lips, which were pulled up in a small smile. Kirk had taken it when he had believed they weren't watching.

Nyota smiled slightly as she gazed at the hologram, Spock looked so cute and happy. She sighed, _where was her fiancé?_ He was supposed to have ended his shift a few minutes ago. She could sense that he was tired and that he was happy that he could see her today. During the last five days their shifts had not coincided once, meaning that they had not gotten time to spend by themselves. They had seen each other on the bridge but it wasn't the same. She missed him, and was particularly frustrated since they had barely started planning the wedding, which was in twelve days.

Suddenly the door swished open to allow Spock to enter. A small smile was gracing his lips and he immediately came over to her. Nyota's heart jumped and she grinned.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"There is no need to worry, my Nyota. The Captain needed me to file one last report before I could leave." He closed the distance between then and pulled her into an embrace. She closed her eyes, placing her arms around his neck and nuzzling him. She let out a happy sigh, and Spock began to purr gently. It no longer surprised her that she could elicit such an emotional response from him.

She opened her eyes and gazed into his, admiring the way the dim light turned his naturally deep brown eyes into pools of dark warmth. She could see the barest tinge of shadows under his eyes, which concerned her. She knew he hadn't been getting as much sleep since the Vulcan disaster, but she still worried.

Her worry must have broadcasted across the link because he leaned closer and placed a loving kiss on her lips. "Please, beloved. Do not concern yourself with my well being."

She sighed against his kiss and nodded slightly, "I know it's not logical to worry since there is nothing I can do. It's just…." She trailed off.

"I understand Nyota. I hoped to discuss the wedding with you this evening." He moved back slightly and sat down on the bed next to her. The gray Star Fleet regulation covers crinkled slightly under the pressure.

Nyota cocked her head to the side a smile pulling at her lips. Spock's expression was so adorable. He just sat there, his hands clasped in his lap and his face perfectly composed, except for his eyes which betrayed his delight and anticipation of the wedding.

"Sounds good Spock. I was wondering who you wanted to be your best man. Admiral Pike will be arriving in three days for the wedding, along with my family." Nyota replied, taking Spock's hand in hers. She got an image of herself in a long white tight wedding dress walking down an aisle. She grinned as she realized that Spock had been imagining the wedding.

"You want me to wear white?" She asked curiously. Spock blinked and flushed slightly.

"I contemplated white or maroon." He admitted. Nyota suppressed a small smile.

"So, back to what I was saying. Who will be your best man?" She asked again. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Christopher Pike. I contemplated asking the Captain, but I have known the Admiral for longer. I am curious, should I ask the Captain and the Doctor to be my ushers?" Spock replied.

Nyota pursed her lips and then answered, "I have no doubt they would be honored."

Spock nodded, his eyes concerned. "Nyota, who shall be your maidens of honor?" it was an innocent question Nyota knew. Yet, it evoked a powerful emotional response from her. She looked away slightly ashamed of the tears welling up in her eyes. The truth was she didn't know. Almost all of her friends had died in the Battle of Vulcan.

"I don't know. If Gaila were here I'd have said she would be my maiden of honor, but now I don't really know." She whispered. Spock squeezed her hand and pulled her into his chest. His arm immediately went to her back and began stroking her spine. Nyota shuddered slightly and a few tears escaped her, sliding down her nose into his uniform.

"There is no reason to be ashamed Nyota. I apologize; I should have known such a question would evoke painful memories." Spock voice was gentle and he sent her waves of love and care through their bond. Nyota loved him all the more for holding her and comforting her.

"Thanks, Spock. I know I'm being silly. She wouldn't have wanted me to cry when my wedding was imminent." Nyota pulled back and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Spock caressed her fingers, sending her comforting feelings. Nyota smiled slightly into his concerned eyes.

"You are not being silly Nyota. My Nyota is never foolish." Spock replied and moved in for a kiss. Nyota grinned.

"Of course I am. You should have seen me with Gaila when we picked out that lingerie I used when I brought you the chocolate cake." Nyota chuckled at the memory. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you, you were not being foolish. Your choice was excellent." He commented dryly. Nyota grinned cheekily.

"Hm, I guess I'll just have to find a new pair for the wedding."

Spock's eyes widened and she felt a surge of excitement from him. "Talking about the wedding, should we make everyone wear their uniforms or should we make it casual? My parent's will want to wear their traditional African clothing for the wedding and your father will most likely where his robes. But we can't ask everyone else to do the same, although it would be amusing to see Kirk in a Vulcan ceremonial robe."

Spock gazed at her curiously, "Indeed. The image which is conjured in my mind is fascinating. It would be most appropriate to tell our guests to wear what they wish as long as it is not overly excessive."

Nyota bit back a laugh, "You mean that the Captain couldn't wear a leather jacket and a big cowboy hat? How disappointing."

Spock's lips twitched up, "It would be very interesting, however I am not sure my father would approve."

Nyota sobered up, "Yes I know." She didn't say that she was worried that his father would disapprove of the wedding completely. Spock didn't need her to say anything, he knew.

"Nyota, my father shall not disapprove. I have spoken with him about the wedding, and since the death of my mother he has become more open to the idea. He knows she would have wished him to accept my decision." Spock's eyes clouded and Nyota's heart hurt as she felt his deep sadness. She reached up and stroked his ears.

"I know. What were you planning on wearing?" She asked, hoping to divert his attention.

Spock blinked and focused on her, she felt his gratitude. "Whatever you wish."

Nyota was struck by an idea and grinned, "Fine. I'll design your suit and you'll design my dress."

"Indeed. I shall give this challenge my fullest attention."

"Good! I expect the best, my handsome Vulcan." Nyota kissed his nose. Spock smirked and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Nyota moaned slightly into his lips, her body craving his touch. All barriers between their minds vanished, quickly followed by all barriers between their bodies.

The next morning, when they reported to duty together Kirk called them over. Looking at each other, they turned and approached Kirk. Spock was curious as to why the Captain had called them over. Surely they had done nothing wrong, and they were right on time.

The Captain grinned, "So, I just thought I'd inform you two that you will have to do one thing before the wedding." His eyes twinkled evilly. Spock raised an eyebrow, suddenly unnerved.

"And what is that, Captain?"

Jim wiggled his eyebrows, "Well, I talked to the other Spock and he told me that there is a certain tradition which fiancés in Vulcan participate in if they have bonded before the wedding ceremony. Apparently, for twelve days before the wedding you have close of your bond and not be together in private."

Spock was dumbfounded; the idea was so absolutely absurd. He was tempted to hit his Captain for even suggesting the idea. He would never, ever, close off his bond with Nyota. Nyota expressed her anger more openly.

"Are you absolutely insane Captain?" She asked, her eyes flashing. The whole bridge had gone quiet and everyone was watching the exchange.

Kirk glared at her. "No I not insane, thanks for asking. Look, that's what the other Spock said. So I just thought you might want to honor that Vulcan tradition."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Did my alternate self explain the logic behind this tradition?" The idea was so extreme that he could not think of any logical reason why such a tradition would have been established.

Kirk shrugged, "He just said that it was supposed to give each individual time to meditate on the upcoming wedding without the interruption of his or her bond mate. Also, it's supposed to give you a taste of what life would be like without your bond mate. Give you a taste of what might come."

Spock blinked and then nodded. Although he would have preferred not to close of his bond with Nyota, he saw the reasoning behind the tradition. It would give both parties the opportunity to, if not become comfortable, at least learn to live without their bond mate in the occurrence that one's mate should die.

Spock turned to face Nyota, feeling her utter rejection of the idea mixed with resignation. "If Lieutenant Uhura is comfortable with the idea, then we shall honor my peoples tradition."

Spock could sense Nyota's sorrow at the idea, but also her acceptance of his decision because she knew how important his Vulcan heritage was to him. She nodded and met his eyes. She gave a small sad smile, to which he sent her a flood of love and gratitude.

"I agree." Nyota stated.

Kirk blinked and turned to her, "You do? Wow…." He trailed off and then sprang right back. "Also, the crew and I have taken it upon ourselves to organize your bachelor parties. Two days before the wedding we will be stopping at Europa Five for the night. I've already made reservations at the clubs." Kirk smirked. Spock blinked.

"Thank you." It was the only thing he could say. He could feel Nyota's incredulity at his comment.

"Thank you? Spock he's going to hire the horniest stripers he can find. Jim you're such a pervert." Spock flushed, realizing what Kirk had in mind.

"I take that as a compliment." Kirk joked. "Now, back to your stations! You never know what we might encounter out here."

"Captain the only life forms in this quadrant are the Mesians. However, I cannot determine how the normally peaceful and life embracing Mesians will react to you. As we have seen, you seem to have a way of dealing with people that makes them increasingly unpredictable." Spock answered calmly.

Nyota chuckled and Kirk glared at him. "Yah, well."

Spock raised an eyebrow and turned to face Nyota. She caught his eye and gave a small nod. Together they gently placed up barriers between themselves, closing off their bond to a degree that they could no longer sense each other. Spock was struck by terrible sensation of isolation but it wasn't as painful as he had expected. Although he could no longer sense Nyota he knew she was still there. It was as if there was a silent and yet increasingly loud buzz in the back of his mind which made him aware of the fact that Nyota was still there.

Spock glanced at Nyota again and saw her give a small smile. Then she turned to the Captain and stated, "We have closed off our bond, so you may inform any Vulcan who asks that we have followed the custom."

Kirk blinked, "Okay. Now, start working otherwise we might end up the same way we did yesterday."

Nyota smirked and Spock was gratified when Sulu quipped, "You mean being chased by a usually peace loving people because you offended their king by flirting with his daughter?"

"Hey! All I did was smile." Kirk defended, indignant. Still there was a trace of a grin in his voice.

"Exactly Captain. You smiled after I specifically stated that the Tians took a smile to mean that you wanted to mate with them." Spock stated dryly.

Jim chuckled, "At least I got the message across." Spock resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned back to his monitors, but not before giving Nyota a minute smile which she returned with enthusiasm. Although the next few days would be hard, he knew he would learn much from the experience. He also knew from experience that the reunion would make the wait worth it.

* * *

So, how was it? A good start?

More to come of course! but please review! the more often you review the more often i update =D


	2. Chapter 2: Party Time Part 1

I Do Not Own Star Trek or the Characters, the story is mine however ^^

**So, thanks everyone for the reviews! I decided to update early =D**

**so, here's the next chapter! hope you like it ^^  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Party Time Part 1

It turned out that Spock barely had time to long for Nyota over the next few days. It seemed that Kirk had taken it upon himself to keep Spock busy twenty-four seven. When Spock had gone to the Captain and the Doctor to ask them if they wished to be his ushers their expressions had been priceless. McCoy had chocked on the water he had been drinking and Kirk had staggered against the wall. But in the end they had been delighted and their enthusiasm had rubbed off slightly on Spock.

His mind was in turmoil regarding the wedding but the one thing he knew was that he couldn't wait to finally take Nyota as his wife under Federation law. It would be one more thing which proved that he and Nyota were meant to spend the rest of their lives together. However, for some reason he was nervous. It might have been the fact that he could not know how Nyota was feeling, but he found himself increasingly anxious. Still, he managed to suppress his anxiety but telling himself repeatedly that being concerned about something which had yet to occur was pointless and irrational.

He also found himself in the position of planning the wedding; Nyota was spending increasing amounts of energy socializing with the other women on the ship, hoping to meet a few ladies who might be her maidens of honor. Spock was proud of her for making such an effort and hoped she would be successful. So, he was stuck planning the wedding. He had not realized just how complicated a wedding could be, but he had been quickly disillusioned.

For the past ten days he had been spending hours looking at different flowers and table cloth covers. Only yesterday had he finally come to a decision on what the wedding invitations should say and had quickly issued one to all of the people on the ship, as well as to his father and Nyota's family. Pike had arrived, and after laughing so hard he cried, had offered a helping hand.

Together they had labored to put the finishing touches on everything, and when Spock had had a moment to speak to Nyota her wide smile had been gratitude enough. She had even given him a quick kiss and whispered, "Only three days left love. Thanks."

Spock smiled slightly at the memory. He was standing in front of the mirror while Kirk dressed him for his bachelor's party. Spock had insisted that he could dress himself but Kirk had brushed him off with a grin.

"Are you smiling Spock?" Kirk teased and McCoy looked up. The Doctor had insisted on assisting as well. Spock sighed minutely.

"I have no comment on that matter. Are you finished?" Spock asked, surveying himself in the mirror. The clothes were not to his taste, but he had a feeling that Nyota would have told him he looked stunning. Kirk had given him a pair of plain gray slacks to wear, and a black dress shirt. Added to this was loose gray tie. At least the colors weren't too extravagant. However, the fact that the shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone made him look much too unruly. Or so Spock thought. However, if the grin on Kirk's face was anything to go by then everyone would think he looked good. Even the surly Doctor had a small triumphant expression on.

"Yep! No wonder Uhura fell for you. If you dressed like this all the time the girls would be all over you." Kirk slapped Spock on the shoulder. Spock contained a sigh and nodded.

"I hope that other females realize I am not available." Spock stated and turned away from the mirror. Bones gave a small snort.

"Like they will care. Come on, let's go. Sulu, Pike, Scotty, and Chevok are waiting for us." Bones drawled out. Spock nodded and walked towards the door. The others followed.

Even before Spock had come to a stop in front of them, Scotty and Sulu had both let out soft wolf whistles. Pike grinned at him. "I would never have imagined you as a lady killer Spock."

Spock gave him a look, "I assure you Sir, it is not my intention to kill anyone."

"It's Christopher, Spock. Christopher. And I don't think the ladies will care whether or not you wish to kill anyone." Christopher teased.

"The Admiral is right Sir. The ladies tend to not to care what if we're taken or not." Sulu added. Spock closed his eyes briefly and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Ist that vhat ve are trying to do? Get zie ladiez?" Chevok asked. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue dress shirt and looking out of place amongst the older men.

"Oh don't worry Chevok. We'll teach you a few things." Kirk told the younger man, who flushed.

"Of course we will, don't worry sunny. The girls can never refuse a Scottish man. I can't wait to get my hands around some Andorian wiskey." Scotty grinned. Spock sighed to himself; this would be a long night.

"Very well. Captain, if we shall proceed?" Spock nodded to the transporter room. Kirk laughed.

"Of course. Let's go find a party gentleman." Kirk led the way onto the transporter pad and gave them meaningful looks. Spock shook his head minutely and stepped on to the pad after the others.

"Energize!" and they were gone, transported to a world where all their values were about to be tested.

Nyota gazed at her newest group of friends. She had quickly learned that if you spent every free moment of your time chatting and hanging with total strangers they quickly became your close friends. It surprised her, but since she had made these new friends the pain of losing her old ones had decreased slightly. In front of her stood a mixture of women, Janice Rand with her hands clasped before her, Christine Chapel leaning against the wall, Deira Malvin in a handmade dress, and Tris Gard with her brilliant smile. Nyota had been surprised to find that Deira, who was in the alien culture department, sewed her own dresses in her free time and read Shakespeare for fun. She and Nyota had quickly hit it off, discussing old literature and different languages. She was the reserved one of the group.

Tris and Deira were old friends, but had quickly opened up to admit Nyota to their group. They had left it up to Janice and Christine to organize the bachelor's party, a task they had attacked with enthusiasm. Nyota was pretty sure that Christine had talked to Kirk about good places to take her. The only thing that concerned Nyota slightly was that Christine was infatuated with Spock. However, the girl was very nice about it and had even told Nyota about her infatuation. She had also wished Nyota and Spock the best, which had touched Nyota deeply. It was clear that the girl didn't mean to cause any harm and was making an effort to get of her crush. Nyota, knowing how the girl felt, had decided to help Christine out.

Nyota turned to Chapel now and smiled, "Chris, so where are we going tonight?"

"We aren't going anywhere until _you_ get changed," Chapel stated, giving Nyota a pointed look.

"She's right, Nyota. We're perfectly willing to leave you here if you're going to come out in those clothes." Janice stated with a grin.

"She looks fine," Tris countered. "She's about to get married for god's sake! It's us we have to worry about." Nyota chuckled; it was interesting to have two friends who were perfectly fine with staying in their rooms and watching corny movies while eating fresh baked cookies, while her other two friends would take any opportunity to go out and party.

"Tris, I promise you that I have no intention of grabbing a random guy tonight." Deira told her friend, looking horrified.

Tris turned to her smiling, "Oh, I know. That's because you like Captain Kirk." She winked and Nyota bit her lip.

"You like Jim? Oh my god." Nyota asked, astonished.

Deira blushed, "I didn't say I liked him! I said he looked attractive." She wouldn't meet anyone's eyes and was turned bright pink. Tris laughed.

"Sure….but you saying that it's like a declararion to love! He's the first guy you've ever thought attractive." Tris winked.

"So, you're telling me that you like Jim? Uh? You're like polar opposites! The only reason I agreed to all this was because it's the perfect opportunity for me to hook you guys up, and now you're telling me your heart has already been stolen?" Nyota exclaimed.

"Honey, you don't have to worry about us. But, you're still not leaving this room until you get changed." Christine stated sternly. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a low cut tank top which exposed her stomach slightly. To add to the sensual image she wore three and a half inch high heeled boots. Janice was wearing a black mini-shirt and a blue short-sleeve, low cut shirt, along with a pair of black high heels. Tris wore a pinch tank-top and a pair of knee-length jeans. Even Deira had made an effort to look sexy, wearing a strapless lavender dress which came to just above her knees, which she had sewed herself.

Nyota sighed. "Fine. Since anything I choose will not meet your standards, be my guest." She waved to her closet. They were all standing in her temporary quarters, where she had been staying since the day she and Spock had closed of their bond. Kirk had said it was only right that they sleep apart and Nyota had gone along with it only because she wanted to prove to the idiot that Spock and she were up to the challenge.

Christine and Janice grinned and moved past her. They opened up the closet and whispered amongst themselves. "Ny, with all the clothes you've got in here, you're wearing that?" Christine's incredulous voice asked. Nyota sighed and grimaced at Deira and Tris, who grinned sympathetically.

"What is wrong with a pair of jeans and a black top?" Nyota had to ask.

"Tut tut, woman. Here this is perfect!" Chapel exclaimed, delighted. Nyota closed her eyes briefly and then opened them to look at what her friends had found.

"That? Oh, fine." Nyota mumbled and took the skimpy red dress. It had only one shoulder strap, and fell in a gentle wave to her mid-thigh. The bodice was tight around her, and the neck line fell precariously low. Still, she had to admit it looked good on her.

"Oh, you look great Nyota." Janice smiled.

"Of course she does! Everything looks good on her." Tris chuckled slightly. Nyota smiled.

"Thanks. Now can we go?" She asked, exasperated.

"Uh uh. You need some make up and some shoes!" Christine stated excitedly. She returned to the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of shoes. "Oh these are adorable. They match the dress perfectly." She handed the shoes to Nyota. They were red opened toed dance shoes, with a three inch heel. Nyota took them gingerly, knowing her feet would be dead by the end of the evening. She sat on the bed and put them on.

"Stay right there honey." Janice called and came over holding a small red purse. From it she extracted lipstick, eyeliner, blush, and eye shadow. Nyota pursed her lips.

"Fine, but hurry up. I'm ravenous."

"Oh don't you worry. There will be plenty to eat where we're going." Janice winked and Nyota flushed. _Oh, boy_. She thought.

"Close your eyes," Chapel ordered. Nyota obliged and waited impatiently as her friends applied make up to her face. After a few minutes her friend proclaimed her satisfactory.

Nyota opened her eyes, stood up, and walked over to the mirror. She had to admit her friends had done a fine job. Just the right amount of pale eyeliner had been placed around her eyes, and the perfect tint of red applied to her lips. She smiled.

"Thanks ladies. Now can we go?" She turned to face them. They grinned.

"Of course!" Christine exclaimed and led the way towards the transporter room. Nyota allowed everyone to go before her, bringing up the rear. Even though the occasion made her think of Gaila, she was happy in the knowledge that Gaila would have approved of her choice in friends and would have wanted her to have fun at her bachelor's party.

* * *

Hm...So? Was it good?

I'll put part two up on friday or saturday....reviews are love remember ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Party Time Part 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews =D I decided to publish early...if you are wondering how i'm writting so much now, when i wasn't before,**

**it's a trick XD I had these past three chapters all written over the weekend...just decided to post them at intervals...**

**after this they shall take longer to publish...however i hope to manage at least 1 or 2 a week =)**

**Hope you like this next chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Party Time Part 2

Spock blinked at the sudden explosion of noise and resisted the urge to cover his tender ears. Of course Kirk would have decided to bring him to a dance club, hadn't he read that the whole point of a bachelor's party was to give the groom one last chance to experience the joys of being single? It was only his second time in a dance club, the first having been on his first date with Nyota. That experience had been enjoyable since he had gotten the opportunity to dance with Nyota, but Nyota wasn't here this time. He gazed into the dimly lit room, watching the people, humanoid and non-humanoid, dance together. He sincerely hoped the Captain did not expect him to participate in any sort of dancing.

Spock stepped into the establishment and followed Pike around the edge of the dance floor towards a long table. It appeared that the Captain had made reservations, for everyone sat down at the table. Spock took a seat across from Christopher and next to Chevok. The younger man was looking nervously around him and seemed as out of place as Spock felt.

"At ease Lieutenant." Spock told the younger man. The boy turned to look at Spock and gave a shaky smile.

"Yez, Sir. If I may azk a pertzonal queztion sir?" Chevok asked nervously. Spock nodded, feeling a fatherly sort of sympathy for the younger man.

"I vaz juzt vondering if you come to zies plazes often?" Chevok asked, in his heavy accent.

Spock blinked and suppressed a smile, "I do not. I believe it is the Captain's intention to show me what I will be missing once I marry Nyota."

Chevok blinked, "Oh. Sir, do you think zat you could teach me how to get zie ladiez?"

Spock was surprised by the question, and amused. "I assure you I did not intend for Nyota to fall in love with me. However, I am pleased that she did. My life would be empty without her."

Chevok blinked and smiled hugely, "You are lucky Commander."

"Of course he is!" Pike joined in, grinning cheekily. "You should have seen the poor guy when they had first started dating. I didn't even know they were together until several months later, which says more about my blindness than about Spock. You'd have thought she was some sort of angle. All I ever heard was, 'Cadet Uhura is extremely intelligent and her enthusiasm to excel is admirable,' or 'Cadet Uhura assistance has truly aided me, she will make a brilliant officer," or sometimes he would slip and say, "Nyota's ideas on interspecies relations are truly illuminating.'" Christopher attempted to imitate Spock's calm demeanor but failed miserably.

Chevok grinned even broader and turned back to Spock who was appraising Pike with a raised eyebrow. "I vould not have imagined you az ze lovey-dovy type."

Spock blinked and turned to face the other man, both surprised and slightly irritated. "I assure you, Christopher's comments were exaggerated." Chevok chuckled gently and turned to chat with Sulu.

"They were not!" Pike replied indignantly. Spock gave him a look and the Admiral bit back a smile. "Okay, maybe just a little." Spock closed his eyes briefly and was about to formulate a response when a waitress came over and Kirk called to him.

"Hey! Spock, what do you want to drink?" Spock turned to face the Captain, and noticed just how skimpily clad the waitress was. Spock averted his eye, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"A glass of cold water." Spock replied to general amusement.

"He'll have a shot of Orion gin." Kirk told the waitress. Spock shot him a glare, to which he responded with a cocky grin.

"A non-alcoholic beer for Chevok, and what about you Chris?" Kirk turned to look at Pike. Pike blinked and then ordered a shot of jack. Kirk also ordered a round of jack for the whole table.

Spock turned to face the glum Chevok. The young man was obviously not pleased at being the only one not participating in the drinking.

Spock eyed Pike and nodded slightly towards Chevok. He hoped that Christopher would get the message and do something to comfort the young man.

Pike seemed to get the message because he smiled and leaned across the table towards Chevok. "Don't look so glum kid. Alcohol doesn't even affect Spock so you won't be the only one sober by the end of tonight. Plus, just a hint to the wise, hangovers aren't all they are made out to be." He winked at Chevok who was looking considerably less unhappy. The young Liutenant turned to Spock with an incredulous look on his face.

"Alcohol doezn't affect you?" He asked, he looked so awed that Spock felt obliged to explain.

"All Vulcan's are immune to alcohol." The boy's eyes widen and he grinned. Spock leaned back against his seat, placing his hands calmly on his lap and surveyed his group of, dare he call them, friends. Jim was already eyeing a certain Orion beauty who was dancing quite erotically with a Trivian male. Jim was wearing a dress jacket over a white t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Scotty, who was sitting next to Jim, had on a light leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. He was eyeing a pair of human galls who were openly ogling him. Spock could tell the younger man was thinking about the endless possibilities. Across from Scotty sat Sulu, in his traditional black slacks and gray dress shirt with the first two buttons undone. Sulu, to Spock's surprise was not staring at any ladies, but was in fact gazing intently at Chevok. Spock blinked and realized that Chevok was gazing back with exactly the same intensity.

Could there be something going on between the two? Spock wondered to himself. Spock turned back to look at Dr. McCoy who was sitting across from Chevok, and was also not interested in staring at any females. Instead the man was already drowning himself in a drink. Spock suspected the man was feeling nostalgia due to the fact that his own wedding had gone so poorly, ending in a divorce. The man must be missing his daughter. Spock decided to attempt and distract the doctor, as he needed the man to remain sober in the occurrence that one of the other crew members accidently injured himself.

"Doctor, I am interested in discussing biochemical reactions which are the basis of our emotions. If you would please exchange seats with Lieutenant Chevok, so that conversation may be smoother." Spock called to McCoy, who glanced up with incredulity written all over his features.

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind? It's you're bachelor's party, I'm not going to discuss biochemistry with you!" The doctor scowled. Spock grimaced inwardly; he saw nothing wrong with discussing science at his bachelor's party.

"I insist that you exchange places with the Lieutenant. As I am the only other member of our party equipped with a de-intoxicator, it is only reasonable that you sit next to me so that I may inject you if you become increasingly intoxicated." Spock replied coldly. Not only did he wish to make sure the doctor remained sober, but he also hoped to give Chevok and Sulu the opportunity to talk amongst themselves.

McCoy blinked and sighed. "You Vulcan's and your bloody logic." He stood up and motioned for Chevok to take his place. Chevok did so eagerly, sending Spock a grateful smile. McCoy situated himself next to Spock and turned to face him.

"So, what is the real reason you wanted me to sit here? And don't say it's to discuss biochemistry." The doctor scowled.

Spock raised an eyebrow and then leaned closer. "I wished to give Lieutenant Chevok and Sulu the opportunity to converse amongst themselves."

McCoy's jaw dropped, "What? You've got to be kidding me!" He kept his voice low when he said this though. He quickly turned and glanced at Chevok and Sulu who were now talking animatedly amongst themselves. Spock noticed that the younger man's eyes were alight and that the pilot's smile had gotten wider.

The Doctor turned back with a look of utter astonishment on his face, "Chevok and Sulu? He's only seventeen!"

Spock nodded, understanding the Doctor's astonishment. If he himself had not experienced the irrationality of falling in love he would have agreed with the older man. "There is no law which states when one shall fall in love, Doctor."

"Yah, but….what's next? Scotty and the Enterprise?" he asked sarcastically. Spock blinked.

"I believe there would be some rivalry between Montgomery Scott and the Captain on who could stake claim on the ship." Spock stated calmly, not betraying the amusement he felt at the idea.

McCoy groaned, "No need to tell me."

Spock lifted a hand to his lips to hide the small smile he felt tugging at his lips. He was about to respond when Kirk called out that the drinks were there.

Once the waitress had handed each of them their drinks Kirk turned to Spock. Spock watched curiously as Kirk lifted his shot of gin and proclaimed, "To my first officer, Spock! I hope you enjoy marriage as much as I enjoy women, and that married life suits you better than it suited Bones! To the man who is taking the road of no return!" Kirk let out a shout and the rest of the men joined in. All of them took their glasses of jack, including Chevok who looked delighted to be included in the salute, and swallowed them in one gulp. Then with a resonating thump they all brought their glasses down on the table, hard. Spock watched, fascinated.

Spock blinked and was impelled through curiosity to ask, "I take it this is human tradition which is employed to send off the husband-to-be? If I may ask, why used jack? Would it not be much more effective to simply consume water, as it would not have the same inebriating effects?" Suddenly the whole table was full of laughter and Spock felt himself flushing. Why did humans insist on finding the most straightforward questions amusing?

Pike leaned over and clapped him on the shoulder, wiping his eyes. "Spock, that's the whole point! A bachelor's party is just another excuse for the groom's friends to get dead drunk!"

Spock felt understanding dawn and nodded, straight-faced. "Ah, I have been lax in my observations of human traditions recently. I apologize for not recognizing the signs sooner."

Kirk chuckled and McCoy stared at him. "The signs? What signs?" the Doctor asked.

Spock looked at him, the answer was obvious. "An increasing amount of laughter at my expense and an inability, on the part of others, to stop mentioning the occasion."

Nyota knew she shouldn't be surprised that her friends had managed to choose the most rowdy bar around, and yet she couldn't help wondering what was going on the minds of Janice and Christine. Come on, really? She was about to get married and their only goal was to get her dead drunk and completely unaware of the fact that she was getting married in two days.

Oh well, nothing she could do about that. At least she had remembered to bring along a de-intoxicator. She turned to face Christine who was grinning unabashedly.

"You're not going to know what hit you honey!" She exclaimed, delighted at the idea. Nyota smiled slightly.

"That's what I'm scared of. Come on, let's go." She led the way into the establishment, looking around for an empty table. As she did she noticed that there was stage at one end of the bar, which could only mean one thing—karaoke. She smiled again, at least her friends knew what she liked. She noticed a free table right next to the stage and bee-lined towards it. As she approached she saw a sign with said, "Reserved for Uhura and Company."

She chuckled and pulled out a chair, "Here you go Deira. Don't look so appalled, we aren't going to ask you to dance like that." She nodded at the group of writhing people. She saw Deira breath out slightly and turned to grin at Tris who raised her eyebrows.

"I get the feeling you've done this before." Tris stated coyly. Nyota rolled her eyes.

"My old roommate used to drag me along with her to every club she could. And most were clothing optional. I managed to escape a few times, but usually I was forced to go along with her." Nyota answered, grinning at the memory.

Tris chuckled, "I feel for you."

"I don't!" Christine joined in. "I would have loved to have a roommate like that. Instead I got stuck with a Trillian fellow. He had like, I don't know, one hundred antennae!" Nyota made a face.

"I didn't even get a roommate, which was really depressing." Janice answered. Nyota glanced at them and noticed she was the only one left standing, and took a seat in between Christine and Deira.

"So, what shall we order ladies?" Chris asked the group. Nyota grabbed a menu and glanced at it.

"I'll take a slusho mix, one of my favorites." She answered and turned to Deira and Tris with a questioning look.

"A cup of ginger tea." Deira replied with a smile. Nyota gapped and turned to Tris for an explanation.

"She never drinks. I'm lucky if I can get her to sip some champagne for New Years." Tris made an exasperated gesture, "I'll take a margarita and a shot of gin."

"I'll take a Cardassian Sunrise." Janice added and Christine decided upon the same.

"Also, a glass of champagne for everyone." Christine added at the end, when the waiter had come to take their orders. Nyota smiled, her friend had class.

"Very well, those shall be out in a few moments' ladies. Open mike begins in five." The waiter replied and walked off. Nyota grinned.

"So, who's going to sing tonight? I definitely am!" Christine exclaimed.

"I might," Nyota replied. She wanted to dedicate a song to Spock, but felt embarrassed. If her brothers ever found out they would never shut up about it.

"Oh, I might too." Janice added.

"In your dreams!" Tris proclaimed and Deira nodded vigorously.

"Tris knows from experience that I'm not the best." Deira commented, amused. Nyota smiled back at her.

"You should have heard Gaila. I have a feeling at least your songs wouldn't be so _interesting_." Nyota shook her head and placed her hands on the table in front of her. The waiter arrived with the champagne which effectively ended that trail of thought. Christine passed them around, pointedly handing one to Deira, who took it gingerly.

"So, ladies! We are gathered here to commemorate the passing of one of our dear friends." Chris began and Nyota burst out laughing. Her friends really were priceless. She felt a surge of warmth for all of them.

"I'm not dead yet!" Nyota countered with a grin. She bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Shush! I wasn't finished! As I was saying, we are gathered her to commemorate the passing of one of our dear friends. She will no longer be known to us as 'Nyota, pack leader," but as 'Nyota, almighty wife!' So, yes! I sincerely hope that she has the best wedding in the world and that marriage suits her well! We wish you the best, and promise to always be there with you, until the very end…even when all you want is for us to bugger off! To Nyota Uhura, soon to be Nyota Spock!" Christine exclaimed, and Nyota saw the tinge of sadness in her eyes.

Nyota watched her friends yell in agreement and downed their champagnes. Even Deira participated, although she grimaced as she did. Nyota took a sip of hers, admiring the high quality of the wine, and trying to delay the tears which were imminent. When Christine had finally put down her glass Nyota stood up, feeling a surge of affection and sympathy for the other woman. She walked around the table and hugged her new friend.

"Thank you so much, Chris." She mumbled, kissing the other woman's cheeks, as a tear fell down her cheeks. Christine smiled and hugged her back.

"No, thank you Ny. You taught me to realize that true love is mutual, not one-sided. If it weren't for you, I'd still be pursuing Spock and still enduring the pain. You showed me that the best things in life aren't the ones we wish for the most, but the ones we are given freely. You offered me friendship when you could have held a grudge and given me hell instead, and for that I am forever grateful. Just remember to appreciate what you've been given."

Nyota felt her heart go out to the woman, and despite herself, her tears came faster. She was filled with a bittersweet joy and love. "I do, I do." She muttered into Christine's' shoulder.

"That's all I ask for. Now, stop crying at your bachelor's party otherwise someone's going to think you're depressed about getting married! And you're makeup is smearing." The woman sounded amused and peeved at the same time and Nyota let out a wet chuckled. She pulled back.

"Sorry. Mind helping me fix it?" Nyota asked dryly, clasping her hands behind her back and trying to look innocent. She was deeply touched by Christine's comments and by the fact that all these women were here with her.

"Sheesh. You'd think you could do your own makeup." Christine teased.

"Yes, but you and Janice are better. Plus it will give Tris a chance to make sure that Deira doesn't die from overdose." Nyota nodded pointedly at Deira, who was drinking down as much water as she could.

"She'll be fine," Tris waved them off. Nyota grinned and nodded towards the ladies room. Janice and Christine stood up and rolling their eyes led her to get her makeup done. The night was just beginning, and she was already positive that she could never have asked for better friends. She couldn't wait to see where the night led her, she had a feeling her friends would make the evening one to remember.

* * *

So, how was it? Please review!

More to come! =)


	4. Chapter 4: Party Time Part 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews =D **

**I realize that the chekov/sulu relationship brought up issues...i simply thought that since may other authors were doing the pairing i might as well...**

**however...i have changed my opinion and i hope this chapter helps retify any issues =D **

**Also, sorry for spelling Chekov, chevok XD  
**

**Hope you like this next chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Party Time Part 3

"Okay, listen up gents! The first activity on our agenda tonight is a dance competition! Go grab a partner and the wait for the DJ to announce which dance you shall be performing." Kirk called out to the group. Spock paled slightly, dancing? The Captain expected him to make physical contact with another female? He suppressed his anger, barely.

"Captain, I was under the impression that you understood Vulcan culture. It would be immensely inappropriate of me to touch another female now that I am bonded." Spock replied sharply, once again wondering why he had let himself be dragged along tonight.

Kirk blinked and then grinned; he was standing at the head of the table with a beer in his hand. "Oh come on Spock! Relax for once! It won't kill you."

Spock bit back a sigh and glanced at Pike for assistance. The older man was visibly suppressing a smile and shook his head when Spock gave him pleading look. "I assure you Captain, I am perfectly relaxed."

"Yah right! Come on, one dance Spock! I even brought you a pair of gloves!" Kirk joked.

Spock grimaced inwardly; he knew just how obstinate his friend could be, "Very well. I shall participate. I will take the gloves." Spock gave Kirk a pointed look, ignoring the chuckling around him.

Grinning Kirk put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves, and tossed them to Spock. Spock caught them deftly and pulled them on, the elastic material expanding to fit his hands. He looked up to see Pike patting himself dry with a napkin while simultaneously laughing so hard he was falling out of his seat.

"Your amusement is not appreciated. Also, I have noticed that you seem to insist on consuming more of your drink through your clothes than through your mouth." Spock told his old friend strictly.

Dr. McCoy leaned over, an amused scowl on his lips. "I like the color; I hope you keep 'em." He winked.

Spock was sorely tempted to nerve pinch the Doctor and the Captain right then. "I feel no emotional response to the color of these gloves. The fact that they are purple and have embroidered flowers is insignificant."

Spock closed his eyes briefly; he still did not know how Kirk managed to convince him to participate in these things. Still, he wasn't about to excuse himself from his partner at the last minute. Spock was going to try his hardest to prove to Kirk that Kirk could not out dance him. Spock was silently amused as well. The moment the dance competition had been announced on the microphone Kirk and Bones had been attacked by females. Spock had held back, making sure he wasn't physically attacked and observed the way the different females moved. When he had finally chosen his partner, a female with three eyes and webbed fingers, his friends had looked at him with such astonishment that Spock had thought it rude. Just because the female was not particularly aesthetically pleasing did not mean she was not a good dancer—he was certain she would prove a worthy partner.

Spock had observed the way his partner moved and had ascertained she was a professional dancer, at least on her home planet. He glanced down at her, and she blinked at him. For her species it was the human equivalent of giving him an understanding smile. He had explained the reasons for his participation in the dance the moment he had asked her to dance.

"Are you prepared?" He asked, inclining his head slightly. His arms were still clasped behind his back; he would not touch her hands when it was not necessary. Also, for some indescribable reason he did not want to show her his gloves just yet.

"I am, how about you?" she replied in her native tongue. Spock nodded in reply.

"And now, the final couple competing in the competition is Spock and Phel'kal!" the announcer proclaimed. Spock held back a sigh and stepped forward, into the illuminated circle. Phel'kal followed him, not standing too close. He appreciated the fact that she was aware of his people's customs.

"And here they are! Now, let's see which song they shall be dancing too!" A shout of approval mixed with amusement ran through the audience, Spock distinctly noticed Pike whispering something into the ear of an aesthetically pleasing female.

Spock returned his attention to the computer, which was randomly choosing a dance. It stopped on West Coast Swing. Spock was internally pleased; it was one of the first dances he had learned. He turned to his partner, raising an inquisitorial eyebrow. His partner gave a minute smile.

"I take it you are familiar with this dance?" Spock asked, for verification.

"I am indeed, Commander. Shall we see what we can do?" She asked, looking slightly amused. Spock nodded gravely and unclasped his hands. He pointedly ignored the chortles in the audience, his partner didn't seem surprised.

"I appreciate your choice in gloves." She stated dryly and Spock restrained a small smile. He offered his hands and she took them, stepping away slightly. Spock turned to face the announcer.

"We are ready." Spock stated and the announcer grinned. He turned to the computer and hit a button. Suddenly a fast, upbeat song came booming through the speakers. Spock forgot everything else, his mind traveling back in time to his dance classes. With a faraway look in his eyes he led his partner in a basic step, then did a quick step to the side and spun her. His body followed its own rhythm, and his mind disengaged slightly as he reverted to his old dance routine. He envisioned every move before he executed it. Double spin, slide, pass by, reverse spin, cradle, and basic. He flowed through every move, his partner following him flawlessly. When he heard the song coming to an end, he pulled his partner closer and at the very end executed a perfect aerial. Then he placed her back on the ground, dropped his hands and for the first time since the music started actually saw what was before him.

The room was deathly still, and he would have paid to have a camera on him to take pictures of the expressions on the faces of his comrades. Kirk's jaw was dangling, McCoy was openly gaping, Scotty was leaning against a wall dumbfounded, and Sulu and Chekov were leaning against each other for support. Only Pike, who had seen him dance once before, was slightly composed, but even he had stopped moving completely and had his mouth open slightly. Spock blinked.

"If you are not aware, the dance is over. And unless I am much mistaken, I do not believe the wall behind us has gotten up and started tap dancing, so you may close your mouths." Spock stated crisply.

Suddenly the room was filled with deafening applause. Spock flushed slightly, lowering his eyes. He winced as Kirk attacked him, slapping him cheerfully across the back. His ears were suddenly full of cheering and compliments.

"Zat was vondeful!" Chekov cried.

"I didn't know you had it in you, man!" Kirk exclaimed.

"That was nicely done." McCoy commented.

"I knew you'd show these hot heads." Pike grinned, nodding towards Kirk and McCoy. Spock felt the tips of his mouth twitching up.

"I appreciate your sentiments. However, I believe dinner is served." Spock nodded to their table, where their dinner was awaiting them. In truth, it was just an excuse to get them off of him. Spock turned and thanked his partner and then moved, slowly, to join his companions. He had a feeling he had not experienced the last of the night's activities.

It turned out he was right. Spock silently reviewed Pelk's theory of multi-dimensional quantum jumps and the transporting gravitons. He was purposefully distracting himself, keeping his eyes closed and his mind focused. When the entertainment was over, and Spock heard people moving around him, he finally opened his eyes. He could see the affects of the performance in his comrades.

Spock stood up and triumphantly declared, "I have calculated that if a graviton is shot at a speed five point two nine three one times faster than the speed of light, and initiates multi-dimensional jumping, it will arrive back in our dimension precisely one billion, four hundred million, ninety-five light years away from its departure point, exactly one millionth of a second after it has initiated its multi-dimensional jump!" He looked excitedly into the faces of his companions, realizing just what this could mean for the future of trans warp beaming.

Everyone was staring at him in utter confusion and bewilderment, except for Montgomery Scott who was gaping at him with a look of pure and utter excitement on his face. "No! You've got to be kidding! Do you know what this could me for us physicists? Spock, that's amazing! I've been trying to figure that one out for ages, how'd you do it?" Scotty's voice betrayed his excitement.

Everyone else remained fixated on him, not understanding. Spock noticed that neither Chekov nor Sulu were around, which meant they had not participated in the entertainment—which comforted Spock, he did not think Chekov was old enough to be watching such things. Although he was confused slightly; when the two had left he has seen them huddled together, grinning from ear to ear and laughing. However, their behavior had been completely brotherly, nothing romantic, which confused him. He had been certain there was something between them, but maybe he had been wrong. What they could be doing right then was beyond him. One thing he knew was that it meant that Chekov wasn't there to share Spock's discovery. Spock felt proud of himself, if coming to these activities had just powerful influences on his intellect it would be logical to return.

Suddenly Pike buckled over, clutching his stomach and laughing so hard tears ran down his cheeks. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Christopher, it appears you are not in good mental health. Perhaps returning to the ship would be wise."

Pike continued to laugh, lying on the floor. They continued to watch him curiously. Finally he managed to get his breath back, and he sat up slightly. "Spock, are you telling me that you spent the last hour mentally calculating a physics equation which still has not been solved even by computers?" His voice was high pitched with incredibility.

Spock nodded unperturbed. "I have been working on it since the beginning of my academy days. However, I was never able to reach the conclusion until tonight." Spock replied modestly. Pike just stared at him and stared laughing again.

Suddenly Kirk jerked to life again, "Spock? You did _what_?"

McCoy seemed to regain life as well because he proclaimed, "Spock! By the gods above us! You were doing a multi-dimensional calculus problem, during the whole show? By the gods man! That was one of the best strip dances I've seen, and I've seen quite a few!"

Spock blinked and inclined his head slightly. "On that matter I shall defer to you and the Captain. My knowledge in the area is non-existent. However, I found that since the performance was much too distracting, calculating the afore mentioned equation was perfectly logical."

Nyota glared at her friends, in loving fury. Yes, friends were supposed to get you dead drunk, make you laugh, tease you, get you into the most ridiculous situations, and rescue you from them, but they were not supposed to schedule a truth or dare game with the _whole_ bar!

Her friends grinned back at her, some of them attempting to look innocent, some succeeding and some failing. Deira was the only one who looked innocent, she didn't seem the kind of girl to do this, and the fact that she was blushing a deep maroon color confirmed this. Tris looked slightly guilty, but still amused. Janice and Christine on the other hand were beaming and radiating evil mirth clearly which marked them out as the masterminds behind the deed.

"Oh stop shooting daggers at us, Ny! We all know you love truth or dare! Plus, it's strip truth or dare. If you chicken you have to take off an article of clothing." Christine winked, giggling slightly. Janice flashed Nyota a cheeky grin. Nyota resisted the urge to roll her eyes and then sighed loudly.

"Oh you guys are _so _bad. I'm never forgiving you for this you know! But fine…let's get this party started!" Nyota abandoned her irritation and grinned. Her friends laughed and Nyota led the march towards the stage. The group arrived on the stage and Christine quickly grabbed a microphone.

"Okay listen up people! You all know we are having a strip truth or dare game, so here are the rules. One, you cannot ask anyone to strip completely, that's the reason we have chickens. Now, second rule, you cannot ask my friend Nyota to do anything beyond kiss you, she is about to get married folks! No perverts allowed! Other than that, the game is on! Oh, and also, we cannot go more than five turns without coming back and asking Nyota a question or giving her a dare! She is the star here, remember!" Christine exclaimed, laughing. The crowd cheered and laughed. Nyota flushed, and was silently grateful her friend had put restriction on what people could dare her to do. She gave Chris a thankful smile, which she returned happily.

"So, let's party like in 1969!" Christine ended and turned to face Janice. "Janice, you're first! Truth or dare?"

Janice grinned evilly, "Dare."

"Oh, goody. Come on you guys, think of something!" Christine told the crowd. Nyota covered her grin with a hand.

Muffled yells of "kiss me!" or "do a dirty dance with me" and things of the sort rang through the air. Christine grinned evilly.

"Oh, what is that? What did you say? Oh, yes! Janice, go kiss that handsome young fellow over there." Christine pointed at a finger at a fish man. Nyota knew it wasn't actually a fish man, but when you saw a humanoid with gills it was your first thought. Janice grinned with delight. Nyota had to admire her friend's ability to choose the one dare which would have all the other men clambering for more. When Janice returned, looking smug as continued shouts of "what? Him, what about me?" and "lucky bastard" rang through the room. Then Christine turned to Nyota and she paled. Oh no.

"Oh yes, Ny! You're turn! Truth or dare?" Christine asked evilly.

Nyota gulped and thought of all the horrible things they could ask her to tell the truth about. Hm….the dares could be horrible as well. Nyota decided on truth, she could always chicken and take off her shoes.

"Truth." Nyota declared bravely. Christine grinned evilly.

"Wonderful. So, tell us Nyota, when did you first kiss your fiancé? Where and when, please." Christine grinned evilly. Nyota glared at her, she knew something like this would happen. But then she smiled to herself, it was such a happy memory.

"I first kissed my fiancé in New York. We were there for a linguistics competition. It was my second year as a Cadet." Nyota replied, smiling slightly. Christine looked slightly saddened but quickly recovered.

"Oh how cute! Now, your turn to ask someone a question! Make it good!"

"Hey! What about me?" Janice asked, outraged. "I didn't get to ask a question."

"Yah, but you're not the star of this show." Christine grinned. Nyota chuckled and even Janice smiled.

Nyota took the mike from Christine. "Alright. Here goes. You there, the mister in the black hat! Truth or dare?"

The individual looked up and grinned suggestively, "Dare honey. You know you want to." Nyota suppressed a shudder of disgust and turned to give Christine a look. All of her friends were suppressing grimaces but all of them grinned evilly at her and nodded slightly to a place on her right.

Nyota turned and saw what they were nodding at. She grinned, "Okay then! I dare you to kiss that gentleman to your left! And use that tongue!" Nyota laughed when the individual gaped at her and turned to his friend in disgust.

"I'd rather strip!"

"Oh no you don't honey! You know it's wrong to take off your clothes in public! What will my father think of you?" A female on the right of the man was giving the individual a hard look, mixed with amusement. Nyota had to suppress a laugh, this should be _good_.

The game continued for a quite a while, until it dawned on everyone that all the guys were going to start stripping whether they chickened or not. That ended the game for them all, they quickly said thank you the crowd and then exited the stage. Nyota was amused and horrified. She turned to Tris and Deira with a grimace.

"Hm…that was interesting." She stated sarcastically.

Tris cracked up, "What you didn't see that coming?" She asked incredulously.

Deira smirked slightly, "Really? Even I knew what was going to happen."

Nyota blushed slightly and shook her head, "I completely forgot how stupid men can be. Ah, well. Come on, let's go finish this game at our table. You guys haven't participated yet, but oh you will." She chuckled evilly. Tris chuckled, and Deira paled.

"I am not playing." Deira stated firmly. Nyota shook her head slightly and turned away, but not before seeing Tris wrap her arm around Deira.

"Oh yes you are honey." Tris stated with amusement. Nyota grinned when Deira let out a groan. She followed Janice and Christine back to the table. They all sat down and decided on what else to order.

"I think I'll take two glasses of water, and hot sake. Haven't had one of those in ages." Nyota smiled shyly, remembering the last time she had had sake. It had been with Spock, on one of their dates. He had surprised her by taking her out to a Japanese restaurant on Christmas evening, without informing her of his plans before hand. It had been such a sweet gesture. She smiled gently at the memory.

"Hey you! What are you looking so dreamy about?" Christine waved a hand in front of Nyota's eyes. Nyota blinked and came back to reality. She blushed.

"None of you business. Come on, what are you ordering?" Nyota asked, trying to switch the subject.

They all gave her a look, "We already ordered. You've been sitting there looking at nothing for over a minute." Janice pointed out.

Nyota pursed her lips and went hot. Oh. She sighed internally; she'd never win the argument. She knew they would get it out of her eventually. "Oh, fine. I was thinking about the last time I had sake. It was Christmas Eve and Spock surprised me by taking me to the highest class Japanese restaurant around." Nyota grinned happily; just thinking about Spock sent her into a wave of joy. She still got butterflies when she thought of him.

"Ah….that's so sweet." Tris stated, half teasing half serious. Nyota rolled her eyes, smiling wryly.

"Oh stop it. Come on, who's turn is it to go? Are we going to finish this game or not? Oh, and we should change the rules. Instead of having to strip if you chicken, you have to down a shot of whiskey." Nyota told the group at large. They grinned.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Christine joked. "So, are you going first?"

"Fine." Nyota sighed outwardly, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. She turned to face Christine with an annoyed look on her face. Her friends crowded closer, evil grins on their faces.

"Hm…truth or dare Ny?"

Nyota mused for a second then answered, "Dare."

"Oh goody." Christine rubbed her hands together and made a satisfied sound in the back of her throat. Her eyes held a malicious glint. Finally, after a few seconds she focused again. "You'll love this one. Go to the bartender, and convince him to give our table a round of free shots." Christine raised her eyebrows suggestively, "You know how to do it honey." She winked. Nyota let her head fall back and stared at the ceiling for a long second.

Then she stood up, shot her friends a deadly glare, and then proceed to _glide_ over to the bar. She let her hips swing sexily, kept her hands at her sides, palms opened and lying against her thighs. She kept her back straight, and put a sexy smirk on her face. She stopped at the bar and leaned suggestively towards the bartender, who visibly flushed.

"Hey there handsome." She raised one eyebrow slightly and puckered her lips slightly, pushing her chest forward. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she really couldn't.

"You're a pretty good looking thing yourself." The bartend smirked. He was in his forties, at least. Gross, Nyota thought.

"Why thank you, hon." Nyota blew a kiss at the man, whose grin widened.

"What can I do for you, sexy thing?" The man asked, leaning forward himself. Nyota suppressed a grimace as she smelled the alcohol and smoke in the man's breath.

Very deliberately she leaned closer, dropped her voice to a low suggestive whisper and said lustily, "I was wondering…oh…but you're too good of a man…I know you wouldn't do it…" She hesitated, conscious of the fact that the man was listening to her every word. He licked his lips and glanced over her body, she suppressed a shudder. Her friends were so going to pay for this one.

"Oh come on honey. I'll do anything for you." The man replied huskily, becoming visibly aroused. Nyota tried not to puke. She turned to face her friends and made a puking motion. They all fell out of their seats laughing. She could have killed them. Instead she turned back to the bartender, leaning closer again.

"Well. I really…really…wanted some drinks for me and my girls. But…I just…I'm low on credits if you know what I mean….so…" She stopped, hitching her breath at just the right moment. The bartender didn't even hesitate. He grinned and breathed in her face. Nyota gulped.

"Oh, that's it? Of course honey. Coming right up." He winked and turned away from her. She fell against the bar in relief, trying to not look like she was gulping down fresh air with all her might. That was disgusting! She waited at the counter, hearing her friends chatting behind her and laughing. Finally the drinks arrived, and she thanked the bartender, giving him a wink and then took the drinks back to her table. She placed them down and then sat down in her chair with a loud thump. She crossed her hands over her chest and glared at her friends, who to their credit were attempting to remain straight faced.

Nyota shook her head and hissed, "I can't believe you guys! That was disgusting!"

Everyone attempted to look guilty but the grins tugging at their lips took away the innocent look. "You did great! Stop complaining!" Christine waved Nyota off dismissively. Nyota rolled her eyes and then chuckled slightly.

"Oh you are so cruel. But now it's my turn! Yah! So, Deira, truth or dare?" Nyota turned to Deira, and grinned broadly. Deira palled considerably, but continued to grin.

"You're so mean….fine. Truth. No way am I doing dare!" She stated fiercely. Nyota bit her lip, tapping her fingers on her arm thoughtfully. She had to come up with some sort of good truth. She thought about all the things she knew about Deira. Ah ha!

"I've got a good one! So, and you must answer truthfully you know, so…do you like Kirk or not?" Nyota asked trying and failing to suppress her grin. Deira flushed, turning a nice pink color. She clasped her hands in front of her and laughed nervously.

"Come on now Deira! Come on!" Tris urged, smiling benignly at her friend. Deira blushed even redder and laughed again.

"Of fine. Yes, yes I do like Jim. He's so smart, so funny, so brave…." She trailed off and blushed again. "Oh stop laughing!" She told them all sternly, but quickly dissolved into laughter herself.

"I knew it! Yes!" Tris punched the air victoriously. Nyota wiped away a tear, doubling over in laughter again.

"Oh, Deira! You should have told us ages ago! I can easily set you two up. You'll just have to let Chris, Janice and I take care of you first." Nyota winked at her friend who stuttered slightly.

"I could not have told you 'ages ago' seeing as I only met you some days ago." Deira retorted half heartedly.

"Unimportant detail." Christine waved, winking at Nyota.

"Oh shut up you guys!" Deira told them and they all went deathly silent.

"Did you just tell us to shut up?" Tris asked, her face a mask of astonishment and horror.

Deira stuck her chin out, "Yes I did! Deal with it."

Nyota raised an eyebrow, "Wow. She swore at us. We really must have done something really bad."

"I know. I've only heard her swear or say shut up twice before! And I've known her for like ten years!" Tris replied, a grin breaking out on her features.

"Oh..oh…shu…oh be quiet!" Deira told Tris with a glare, and they all laughed again.

"Aw, she forgave us." Nyota teased gently, smiling at her friend.

"Oh, you guys are horrible. Christine, truth or dare?" Deira asked, pointedly turning to face Christine and ignoring Nyota and Tris. Nyota glanced at Tris and grinned. Tris bit her lip to stop from laughing and made a cutting motion across her throat. Nyota suppressed the urge to burst into laughter.

"Dare Deira. Come on, I know you can think of something." Christine grinned radiantly at Deira. Deira made a face and stared into the distance for a few moments, before smiling.

"Hm. I dare you to go onto that stage, take the microphone and recite Hamlet's famous "To be or not to be" soliloquy." She stated quite calmly.

Silence followed her statement until Christine asked, in a small voice, "His _whole _speech?"

"Yes. I am sure you know it." Deira smirked.

"No, actually I don't!" Christine stated, looking panicked. The dare was so easy, and yet so evil.

"Oh, well then I shall write it down for you." Deira smiled peaceably. She pulled out a paper from her purse and a pen and, with all of them watching with their mouths wide open, wrote down the _whole_ soliloquy, from heart. Nyota was dumbstruck. She hadn't realized her friend was _that_ in love with Shakespeare.

"Deira, there is something seriously wrong with your brain." She stated plainly. Tris laughed and Deira flashed Nyota a smile.

"No there isn't. You know, someday you will have to read "Gone With the Wind", it's a classic." She stated demurely.

Nyota groaned, Deira had been on her case for not reading the book since the moment they had met. "I know, I know! It's the only classic I haven't read…it just looks so weird and sounds _so_ insane. I'll read it when you've read "Harry Potter!" Talk about a classic! That book is still popular today!" Nyota retorted.

Deira chuckled, "I know. I know. You know I will get you to read the book eventually. I'll be at your deathbed and telling you that you can't die yet, because I haven't finished reading "Gone with the Wind" out loud to you."

Nyota laughed at the mental image. "Yah, and she will be at your deathbed reading "Harry Potter" out to you." Tris answered, grinning.

Deira waved her off and offered the soliloquy to Christine. "Go on. We're waiting." Deira told the horrified woman. Christine took the paper gingerly and stood up, looking like she was going to the gallows. She walked the death march slowly, dragging her feet to the stage. She climbed the steps onto the platform, her face a hard mask of determination.

She took the microphone and tapped it. "Okay. Hi everyone. Again. I just wanted to um…read you something. Well…here goes." She took a deep breath and began reading out the soliloquy. "To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;

No more; and by a sleep to say we end

The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;

To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,

Must give us pause: there's the respect

That makes calamity of so long life;

For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,

The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,

The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,

The insolence of office and the spurns

That patient merit of the unworthy takes,

When he himself might his quietus make

With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear,

To grunt and sweat under a weary life,

But that the dread of something after death,

The undiscover'd country from whose bourn

No traveller returns, puzzles the will

And makes us rather bear those ills we have

Than fly to others that we know not of?

Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;

And thus the native hue of resolution

Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,

And enterprises of great pith and moment

With this regard their currents turn awry,

And lose the name of action. - Soft you now!

The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons

Be all my sins remember'd." It took her quite some time, and it quickly became apparent that she had never read the thing before. She would stumble over some of the words and have to repeat them, and any sense of rhythm was completely lost. Even Nyota, who was a trained linguist, could barely understand what Christine was saying.

By great force of will Nyota refrained from laughing, as did the rest of the group. Everyone else was not so conservative, and the room was quickly full of loud boisterous laughter. By the time she was done, Christine was beet red and exited the stage as quickly as possible. When she arrived back at the table she sat down with a huff and glared at them all. Nyota took sympathy on her.

"It wasn't that bad. Seriously, you did fine Chris." Nyota attempted to keep a straight face but couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Plus, now everyone here knows you're well versed in the classics." Nyota winked and everyone laughed, even Christine.

Christine sighed and grinned wryly. "Okay, I deserved that. Nice one Deira. I didn't know you had it in you to be so evil."

"It was not my intention to be evil. I just thought it would be a good dare." Deira replied smiling.

"It definitely was. So, now my turn. Janice, truth or dare?" Christine turned to Janice.

Janice blinked, "Truth."

"Oh good. So, tell me…if you could date one man on the ship who would it be?" Christine asked, smiling like a cat. Janice made a face.

"Well, since Kirk is taken by Deira, I'd say Sulu. He's a good looking fellow, good sense of humor..." She trailed off and flashed a sly grin.

"Oh. That leaves Bones all to me. Sweet!" Christine grinned back, wiggling her eyebrows.

Nyota laughed. "Hey what about me?" asked Tris, indignant.

"Oh, you can have Scotty." Christine grinned and winked.

Tris made a face and then laughed, "Fine. Sounds good to me. That's a man with a sense of humor for you. Plus, he likes big lasses, and well I'm defiantly the stocky sort." She laughed slightly. She was indeed stocky, but it suited her.

"You look great! Stop it." Nyota chided. "Any man would be happy to have you."

"Maybe, maybe not. Plus, I'm picky." Tris replied, amused.

"So, let me get this all cleared up ladies. Nyota gets Spock. Deira gets Jim. Janice gets Sulu. Tris gets Scotty, and I get Len?" Christine asked, looking at them.

"Yep!" They all cried back and chugged down their drinks. Nyota took a large gulp of her sake, enjoying the smoothness and warmth.

"Hm…Poor Chekov." Nyota mused, smiling slightly at the thought of the younger man. Christine laughed.

"Oh, I bet he'll find someone. He's only seventeen. Much too young for us. So...since we've all agreed who our men are, here's the plan. We are going to get our men, no matter what it takes. Right?!" She asked, and they all cheered again.

Nyota mused happily that she didn't have to do anything to get Spock, he was already hers. She wondered what Spock was doing right then, wondered what the boys had managed to convince him to do—it was a good thing she didn't find out until two days later otherwise she might have murdered Kirk in his sleep, and maybe Chekov and Sulu as well.

* * *

So, i hope this has helped...i enjoyed writing this chapter very much ^^

I hope it is good! Please review!

Also....you'll just have to wait and see what Chekov and Sulu did while they were gone...that Nyota might want to kill them ;P

so...more to come as soon as i can find time to write! =D

Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter and informed me that the sulu/chekov pairing was inappropiate ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Crisis

Hey there everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long(homework overload XD)

so, here's the next chapter! hope you enjoy it =)

* * *

Chapter 5: Crisis

Spock woke up with a huge headache and one thing on his mind. He was going to _murder_ Jim.

He opened his eyes and ordered the computer to turn the lights on. The moment the lights flicked on his head exploded in pain and he barely suppressed a groan. He lay back down on the bed, arm over his eyes. He had no idea why he had such a bad headache; he never got headaches from drinking.

After a few seconds of deep breathing, he calmed himself and opened his eyes slowly. He winced and sat up. Sliding out of bed, he walked unsteadily over to the bathroom. Ordering the lights to fifty percent he entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

_What _had happened to his hair? Oh yes, Kirk had thought it would be amusing to soak his hands in _cold_ water and then ambush Spock's hair, to see if it would get unruly. Which, it consequently did.

And his poor eyebrows! McCoy was going to pay for that one. Spock sighed, how could he not have noticed the doctor taking out a permanent marker and coming up behind him, until in one swoop he managed to draw two curvy lines on Spock's eyebrows.

And that hadn't been the worst of it. Spock used a towel to wipe off the chocolate on his cheek. Yes indeed. Sulu and Chekov had returned after the strip show, innocent as could be. And Spock, in his naivety, had taken the drink they offered him. He was never doing _that_ again. He should have suspected that they would have made a chocolate concoction.

Spock suppressed a frustrated groan. Why couldn't he control his need for chocolate? And sadly, chocolate didn't have the same side affect as alcohol did. He could remember _everything_ he had done while under the influence. He clearly remembered begging Pike for more chocolate, and then…well…Spock sincerely hoped no one had filmed what happened next.

Spock closed his eyes, and focused on calming his pounding head. The only reason why he might have such a bad headache was that the chocolate and the alcohol had not mixed very well. After a few minutes of meditation the pain in his head had reduced somewhat. He stripped out of his clothes and nearly jumped in the shower.

He let the hot soothing water run through his hair and down his body. It relaxed him somewhat, letting him get rid of his anger. Taking revenge upon the Captain would not be logical, even if it would most definitely be satisfying. He washed the perspiration from his body, and caught himself daydreaming about Nyota. He missed her deeply, and wished to hold her again. However, he had one more day to go before he could reinstate the bond between them. The last few days had been the loneliest of his life.

Spock stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and then dried his hair. He tied the towel around his torso and picked up his discarded clothes. He placed them in the refresher and then got dressed in his uniform. Spock returned to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth. As he was arranging his hair his door chimed.

Spock's heart leaped, it must be Nyota. Of course it would be Nyota. He turned suppressing his excitement. "Enter." The door opened to reveal, not Nyota, but Kirk. Spock's elation vanished as quickly as it had arrived. If he had been human he would have drooped. Instead he turned back to his mirror and finished arranging his hair. He suppressed the urge to go over to Kirk and whack him in the head. The man deserved it by all means.

"Hey Spock. I just wanted to see how you were." Kirk feigned innocence.

"I'm fine Captain." Spock replied coldly.

"Oh good then. Also, I was wondering, can I see the ring you choose for Uhura?" Kirk seemed eager. Spock froze, his mind going blank.

"The ring? What ring are you referring to Captain?" Spock asked, puzzled and shocked.

"What? You don't have the ring? You moron Spock! Uhg! Spock, when you get married you put a ring on the girl's finger! I thought you knew that! Get over here, now! Good thing we are still orbiting Europa Five. We're going to get a ring, now!" Kirk looked furious and panicky. Inspiration hit and Spock stood there, staring.

"I do not understand." It was the only thing he could say.

"Idiot! We need a ring!" Kirk turned and walked out of the room. Spock followed, horrified. How could he have forgotten the ring? He had read books on marriage and weddings, and he had forgotten the ring? He mentally berated himself, over and over again. He had only one day to find the perfect ring. One day. Panic filled him, giving him determination. He caught up with Kirk and together they sprinted towards the transporter. They beamed down to the surface, and then turned to face each other.

"We need to find a jewelry shop." Kirk stated more to himself than to Spock. Spock realized the man was in shock, but appreciated the fact that he was going to help. Kirk ran a hand through his hair, a motion Spock was sorely tempted to mimic. It would have relieved his stress somewhat. Instead he kept his hands clasped behind him, not betraying a hint of the panic he felt.

"It would be reasonable to search on your own. We will manage to see more in less time if we search by ourselves." Spock stated in forced calm.

Kirk turned to him. "Yes yes, of course. I'll go this way, you go that way." Kirk pointed behind him. Spock nodded and headed out in the opposite direction as Kirk. The city they had beamed to looked familiar. Spock realized it was the same one from last night. It looked very different under the light of the planet's bright star. Spock didn't take time to study the unique architecture of the city; instead he sped down the street, searching for a store which would sell rings.

After two hours of searching Spock returned to meet up with Kirk. Neither of them had found anything good.

"We're going to need backup." Kirk stated. "I'm calling in the crew." He grinned. Spock had a feeling Kirk was going to take what every possibility he got to embarrass Spock.

"Indeed. Please do so." Spock replied evenly. Kirk opened his communicator and spoke into the device. A minute later nine people energized next to them. Spock surveyed them calmly: Sulu, Chekov, Pike, Scott, McCoy, Chapel, Rand, Gard, and Malivn. Spock knew that the last four were Nyota's friends, why Kirk had called them he did not know.

"Okay crew. Here's the deal. Spock here forgot you need a ring for the wedding, so our task is to find one which fits Uhura perfectly. We will go in groups of two. If you find anything that looks pretty good call Spock, and he'll come over to see it. Let's go!" Kirk declared.

"What? Oh, I can't believe you." Chapel told Spock severely. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I realize my mistake was elementary. However, we are wasting time standing here and discussing my mistake when we should be searching for a ring." Spock replied. Chapel rolled her eyes.

"I think the guys should each get a girl to go with them, I mean we are the ones who know what she'll like." Rand stated reasonably. Spock nodded. Chapel quickly attached herself to McCoy, Rand to Sulu, Gard to Scott, and Malivn, somewhat shyly, to Kirk. Spock watched this all, slightly amused. He could tell that each woman had chosen her partner for reasons other than having a good search partner.

Spock decided to accompany Pike and Chekov. "Thank you for your assistance." Spock told the group and then led the way towards a part of town he had not visited yet. Pike followed, grinning.

"Spock, I can't believe you. Seriously, you the person who thinks of everything, forgot the wedding ring?" Pike shook his head and chuckled. Chekov looked confused by remained silent. Spock sighed slightly.

"I am aware of the fact Christopher. There is no need to repeat it, or as you would say 'rub it in'."

Nyota opened her eyes to a huge headache; almost identical to the one Spock had awoken too. However, unlike Spock she was aware that turning on the lights was a bad idea, and also she had no doubts as to why she had a killer headache.

"Uhg…never going drinking again. No matter what anyone else says." She muttered to herself, massaging her temples to ease the pain slightly. She sat up gingerly and leaned against the bed frame, waiting for the moment of nausea to vanish. She slipped out of the bed, eyes barely open, and hobbled over to the bathroom. She held on to the bed and the furniture for support, she knew from experience that she would be lying on the floor the moment she let go of her support.

She entered the bathroom and ordered the lights on twenty percent. Then she squinted at her image. Horrible. Absolutely terrifying. What would Spock say if he saw her now?

Nyota chuckled hoarsely, Spock would never care what she looked like. She coughed slightly as her parched throat complained and she leaned down towards the sink. She turned on the water and splashed it over her face and down her front. She blinked and gasped at the shock and then closed her eyes again. She leaned against the sink and drifted off into pain induced sleep for a few seconds. Then she jerked awake again. She _had_ to do something about her appearance.

With muffled groans she pushed herself off the sink and slowly slipped out of her clothes. Her brain was pounding horribly, after the shower she would take a very powerful anti-hangover pill. With her eyes closed she slipped into the water and ordered it on cold. A splash of freezing water hit her and she stumbled against the wall shaking. At least her mind was clear though.

Ordering the water on 98 degrees Fahrenheit she sighed and let the hot water flow over her. It soothed her sore muscles and her pounding headache. For several minutes she just stood there, face turned up into the spray of water. Eventually she opened her eyes and grabbed the soak.

She scrubbed herself down; eyes closed and then shampooed her hair. She massaged her neck and skull easing the pain behind her eyes slightly. When she was done washing her hair she slipped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She ordered the lights on fifty percent, wincing slightly as the room lightened considerably. She squinted at her drawer of stuff looking for the anti-hangover pills. Locating them she grabbed the container and knocked one pill down with some water. Sighing slightly, she exited the bathroom feeling much refreshed, if still in pain. She dropped the towel on her bed and walked over to her temporary closet. Leaning against the wall and trying not to fall asleep again she gazed at her clothes, trying to find something to wear.

She was _so _tired. It had been a long time since she had partied like she had the night before and she was worn out. She was also lonely, Spock's absence was particularly marked that morning. She wanted to hold him in her arms, and feel his mind melded with hers. She missed him terribly. At least tomorrow was the wedding she thought positively. Thinking about that a thought struck her.

Her mouth fell open and she yelled, "I don't know what bloody ring he's getting me! Oh shit! I can't find one which matches if I don't know what ring he's getting me! Ahhh! Oh god. I've got to find him!" She winced at the heightened tone of her own voice. She pushed off the wall and grabbed a random pair of pants.

Pulling them on she asked loudly, "Computer time."

"1309 hours." The animated voice replied. She fell over as she struggled to pull on the pants.

"Shit!" She swore to herself and tugged viciously at her pants, trying to pull them over her feet. She fell against the floor, banging her head against her bed. She groaned and clutched at her head, restraining a few tears which were threatening to fall. _Great. Just great_. She thought to herself despairingly.

She gulped and finished pulling on the tight jeans. Pushing herself up with the bed frame she wobbled slightly as the world spun and then regained her balance. She ran to the wardrobe again and pulled out a tank top to wear. Since she was off duty she didn't have to wear her uniform, and it would cause a stir if Star Fleet officer started running around the city looking for a ring to match her fiancé's. She knew she would end up in the city in the end, something she was not looking forward too. At least her head ache was slowly fading away, thanks to modern medicine. Still panicking slightly she ran to the computer.

"Computer, locate Commander Spock."

The reply was immediate and made her blood go cold. "Command Spock is not on the Enterprise." Oh Shit! She swore to herself; that could only mean one thing. Spock was still on Europa Five, probably pulling a very drunk Kirk out of the gutter. She closed her eyes as a mosaic of possibilities bombarded her.

Maybe everyone had gotten so drunk they'd dragged Spock to the red light district and kept him there all night. Or someone had found out that Vulcan's got drunk on chocolate and slipped him some, and he was still lumbering around the city singing ballads. Or, Kirk had thought it funny to leave Spock at dinner without any communicator and no way of getting back on the Enterprise…or…or…a million other possibilities flew around her mind. One in particular horrified her. What if one of the guys had gotten in a fight and Spock had intervened, only to get knocked out and pummeled to within an inch of his life!

Her breath came faster and she promised herself never to let Spock go out drinking with anyone if she wasn't present. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. _Nyota, relax. Relax. Kirk or Len will know where he is or at least Christopher will. Breathe. _She calmed herself slightly and asked the computer to locate Kirk. Its response was the same as before. She asked about McCoy and Pike, but neither was on board either. She gulped, her heart racing again. What could have happened? Quickly she recited the list of all the men who had accompanied Spock last night. None of them were on the Enterprise, not even Chekov. And Chekov was seventeen! Something must have gone really wrong! Biting her lip and pacing the room Nyota thought of any reason why none of them would be on board. She tried to think of anyone else who would know where Spock was. Her friends! She quickly recited the list of her friends, and was horrified to discover none of them were on the Enterprise either!

"Holy….. what happened? Oh gods!" She spoke out loud. "I've got to get down there!" Without a look back, she grabbed a communicator and ran out of her room, forgetting that she looked terrible. She still had bags under her eyes and she hadn't pulled her hair back. But right then she didn't care. She sprinted towards the transport room, and only then noticed that she didn't have shoes on. With a muffled swear word in Orion she skidded to a halt right before the transport room and raced back towards her room. She entered, ran to her bed, reached under and grabbed a pair of flip flops and stuffed her feet in them. Then she ran out the door and sprinted back towards the transporter room once more. She ran in and told the ensign to beam her down. He looked at her shocked and nodded mutely.

"What is this? Is there some sort of party down there? I mean, it's been like 20 of you so far this morning!" the man exclaimed. Nyota blinked, and was about to ask what the man was talking about but she disappeared.

She arrived in the city that she had visited the night before. She glanced around, eyes widening at bright colors and holographic images that littered the walls and windows of every building. However, she wasn't there to sightsee, glancing around the streets she randomly choose a direction and sprinted down the streets. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to find her bond mate!

She skidded around a corner and one of her flip flops fell off. With an exasperated groan she grabbed it and put it on again. Why had she chosen these shoes again? She had no idea, all she knew was they were really hard to run in. And the perpetual 'flip-flop' sound was horrible. Closing her eyes she sped up. She opened her eyes just in time to see a tall buff Orion standing right in her path.

"Oh damn!" She put on the brakes and kicked her feet out so that she might avoid hitting the man. He looked at her amused and grinned. She made a very embarrassing squeal noise and jumped to the side, barely missing the man as her momentum carried her past him.

"Sorry!" She screamed back in Orion, not stopping to look at him and continued running. "Oh this is going to take forever! Uhg!" She muttered and continued running down the street, looking into any alley way she saw to see if she could see anyone she recognized. She gripped her communicator and suddenly inspiration struck. She skidded to halt in front of a café, and placed her hands on her knees, panting. When she had her breath back she turned on her communicator.

"Oh this had better work! Uhura to Captain! Uhura to Captain!" She called into the communicator. She waited with baited breath, hoping against hope that Kirk would pick up. Nothing but static. She sat down on the pavement, hard. She put her head in her hands and gulped for breath.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! Okay. Uhura to McCoy! Uhura to McCoy!" She called, and waited again. Still nothing. She quickly dialed every number she knew, hoping someone would pick up. Nothing. She called all of her friends and still nothing. She was about to throw her communicator away when she remember. Pike! He was an admiral; it was protocol for him to always have his communicator on.

"Uhura to Pike! Uhura to Pike!" She called into the communicator and closed her eyes, trying to stay calm. She was not only panicking, but also extremely angry now. One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths….four breaths….five breaths…six….and then "Pike here." The voice came through, sounding very nervous and forced. Nyota ground her teeth.

"Excuse me Admiral, but do you know where Spock is? I've been looking everywhere." She forced herself to remain calm, waiting for the response. Her palms were sweating now.

"Uh. Yah. Don't worry. He's fine." Pike's voice came through, and Pike sounded as if he knew he was treading shallow water.

Nyota bit back a very strong word. "Yes. That's good to know. However, I really need to know where he is. It's urgent!" Nyota responded.

"Uh." Pike's voice came through and then there was a rustling sound as if the communicator was being covered and muffled voices. However, she distinctly heard Spock's voice on the other side of the communicator. Her heart jumped, both with relief and anger.

"Christopher! Pass me with Spock, NOW!" She screamed into the communicator, completely forgetting she was talking to her superior officer.

There were some muffled sounds on the other side and then Pike's voice came through as if from a distance, "Here you go. She's pissed." Nyota would have laughed at his terrified tone if she hadn't been so angry and desperate.

Suddenly Spock's voice rang through the communicator. "Nyota, love. What has occurred?" His voice was calm and soft to her hears and she immediately relaxed slightly.

Lowering her voice she spoke into the communicator, "Spock! Oh thank god! I thought something terrible had happened. I'm here on Europa Five and I'm looking for you! Please tell me where you are. I just realized I don't know what ring you got me for the wedding, and I need to know so that I can find one that matches!" She knew she sounded desperate. She closed her eyes and put her head in her knees, shaking slightly.

"Nyota I apologize. It was my mistake. I forgot that a ring was required, which is the reason as to why I am also on Europa Seven. The Captain, Doctor, and all of my other companions from last night have joined me in my search. It grieves me that I have concerned you." Spock sounded sad and embarrassed. Nyota almost laughed.

"That's why you're all here? Oh thank the gods! Spock, don't worry about it. Come on; meet me at the main square in fifteen minutes okay? I'll help look for the rings. Love you." She spoke into the communicator, relief flooding her. Her head ache was also coming back.

"I will be there, beloved." He replied, in Vulcan. She smiled and closed the communicator. Standing up and leaned against a wall and breathed out. Her legs suddenly complained as did her head. Oh, she was so tired. She glanced around the street, looking for a transporter which would take her to the town square. She saw that many of the inhabitants of the city were staring at her, with looks of amusement and sympathy. She smiled wryly at them. She wiped off her black skinny jeans and raised her hands up to them.

"Crisis over!" She told them, in their native language. Everyone close enough to hear grinned.

* * *

So, how was it? Next chapter is the wedding i promise =D

Please review! Reviews keep me going and make me write faster ;P


	6. Chapter 6: Nerves

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews =) It's nice to get feedback!

So, here is the next chapter....sorry i lied....not the wedding...but related...very closely related =D

hope you like it ^^

* * *

Chapter 6: Nerves

Spock gripped the toilet so hard his hands turned white. His back was perfectly straight and his face perfectly composed. Only those who knew him intimately would have noticed that he was shaking slightly and that his jaw was clenched so hard it was giving him a headache. Other than that, there was nothing to suggest that he was anything other than perfectly composed, except for the fact that he was kneeling next to personal waste disposal and cracking the toilet seat.

Spock had never felt so nervous in his life, not even when he had gone before the Vulcan Council to learn if he had been accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy, not even when he had asked Nyota to bond with him, or marry him. But, there was something terribly frightening about the fact that he was about to be bonded to Nyota under Federation law. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't know how Nyota felt at that moment, if she was as nervous as him or having second thoughts. Since he had closed the bond between them eleven days, fifteen hours, forty-one minutes, and twenty seconds ago, he had not felt anything from Nyota. It had left him feeling sad and empty and longing almost to the point of needing to feel her mind against his again. No, that was wrong. He did _need_ to bond with her again. He couldn't bare the solitude for any longer. So why was he scared witless?

Spock knew it was illogical to feel this way, and yet he could do nothing to calm his nerves. In retrospect he had not expelled his breakfast yet, which he had done before meeting the Vulcan High Council so many years before. Still, just in case his body rebelled, he was sitting next to the toilet.

Spock was so concentrated on calming his clenching stomach and breathing that he didn't hear anyone approaching until strong kind hands clasped his shoulders and began massaging his painfully stiff neck. Spock sighed and closed his eyes slightly, gulping as his stomach heaved painfully.

"Relax Spock. There's nothing to worry about. Uhura is going to be so thrilled to see you. Seriously, relax." Jim told him, sounding incredibly confident. Spock knew the Captain was right, it was just….he didn't know what it was, but it was killing him. He gulped and nodded again.

"Seriously man, it'll be fine. Plus, if she says no, you can always join Bones and me for some drinks." Jim tried to lighten the mood. Spock would have appreciated the effort if not for the fact that his brain was echoing three words in his mind repeatedly. _She says no, she says no. She says no. She says no. She says no. SHE SAYS NO!_

Suddenly Spock lurched forward as his stomach won out the battle and he heaved all of his breakfast into the toilet. Kirk had jumped back slightly, Spock didn't blame him. Spock shook slightly and spat the terrible taste from his mouth. He heaved a breath, the air rasping through his cracking parched lips. He closed his mouth tightly, his lips disappearing and closed his eyes. He released the rim of the toilet slightly, as to not crack it, but remained poised over it.

He took deep breaths through his nose, and tried to control his shaking. Jim was right next to him again, patting him on the shoulder.

"Bones get over here! Don't worry Spock. Seriously, I've never met anyone who is so prepared for married life as you. Seriously, you and Uhura are meant for each other." Spock was touched and opened his mouth to reply.

Instead as he breathed in his clenched stomach unclenched slightly, and then suddenly heaved again. Spock's back arched and his face came precariously close to the toilet as he threw up all that was left of last night's dinner. Spock gulped again and stood up shakily. There was nothing left in his stomach. He turned to the wash bin and turned on the water. He splashed water over his face, rubbed his eyes and cheeks and washed out his mouth. He rinsed several times, getting the horrible taste and smell off of him. He grabbed a toothbrush and brushed his teeth and tongue vigorously then rinsed again.

Spock turned to face Jim and McCoy, who were standing aside and watching him. Spock nodded.

"Thank you Captain. I apologize for my behavior." Spock nodded at them, flushing hot and green. His stomach was still clenched, but not as tightly as before.

Kirk laughed and came over. "You think you're the first guy to suffer from pre-wedding nerves? No way! It's completely normal. Now we've got to get you dressed, come on." Spock nodded gratefully.

"I'm gonna have somethin' to tell the kids. No one's ever going to believe that you were chucking it before the wedding." McCoy chuckled slightly. Spock raised an eyebrow, surprised his friend had mentioned offspring already. Spock walked past the doctor and over to his closet. Kirk was already pulling out the suit.

"Captain I am capable of dressing myself." Spock stated dryly.

Kirk gave him a grin and Spock nodded resignedly. "Come on, out of those sweats." Kirk ordered. Spock raised an eyebrow questionably. He was not comfortable stripping in front of others.

McCoy rolled his eyes, "Listen you pointed-eared hobgoblin, we've all seen the abs before, so just take off the clothes. I for one am not watching."

Spock nodded and pulled off his lightweight t-shirt. Kirk whistled and Spock blushed. "Captain I would appreciate if you did not gaze at my physique."

McCoy choked and grabbed the bed for support. Kirk laughed. "Oh don't worry Spock. I know you're taken." He winked and Spock leaned backwards slightly.

"Doctor, is the Captain in good mental health?" Spock asked, slightly nervous. McCoy clapped him on the shoulder.

"It was a joke elf-boy." McCoy stated gruffly. Spock blinked and flushed a deeper green. Kirk was grinning.

"Spock, the pants too. Come on, we're going to be late otherwise."

Spock closed his eyes briefly in his equivalent of an exasperated sigh and slipped out of his sweat pants. He stood in front of the two men in his undergarments, feeling extremely exposed and uncomfortable. Kirk let out a hoot of laughter and McCoy stared, dumbfounded.

"Great boxers Spock!" Kirk laughed.

Spock shifted slightly, feeling self conscious. "Thank you Captain. They were a gift from Nyota." Spock explained. Kirk was attempting to suppress his ever increasing laughter. McCoy leaned over to Spock and clapped him on the shoulder again.

"Love the hearts. Really suit you, really do." Bones stated, his voice layered with sarcasm.

Spock stared at himself in the mirror and took his comb. He adjusted a piece of hair which was half a millimeter out of place, and then put the comb back. He clasped his hands behind his back and surveyed his clothing. Nyota had chosen well. He appreciated how she had mixed both his Vulcan and human heritage. He was wearing traditional black slacks with a maroon velvet line on the side, and a crisp, perfectly ironed white silk shirt. Over this he wore a black jacket with robe sleeves and a long tail which came to his knees. It reminded him of the ceremonial robes of Vulcan, but also of the ceremonial kimono of the Japanese culture. The robe was did not close in the front, instead hanging open and revealing the clothes beneath. It was trimmed with maroon velvet, and the collar had beautiful embroidery. Spock was pleased with his appearance. His lips quirked up slightly, and his stomach clenched painfully as some of his previous nervousness returned. He quickly turned from the mirror and exited the bathroom. Kirk and McCoy were awaiting him, wearing black suits with bow-ties. Spock nodded to them, and Kirk quickly led the way out of the room. Christopher was awaiting them outside, looking dashing in his suit. He whistled appreciatively as he gazed at Spock.

Spock blushed, but felt pride flood him. Nyota has chosen this suit for him, he would treasure it forever.

"Looking great Spock. Sorry I couldn't make it earlier, we had a problem with seating arrangements." He sighed and then smiled. He ran a hand through his gray hair. "You have no idea how it makes me feel, seeing you standing there in that suit." Pike smiled, a bit sadly. Spock nodded to him.

"Thank you Christopher." He tried to explain with those simple words how important it was to him that Christopher was there right then, how much it meant to him. Pike seemed to understand because he smiled.

"You're welcome Spock. Now, we've got a wedding to attend. The bride's going to be there soon." Pike stated, smiling.

"Oh good. Know what that means? The bridesmaids will be ready too." Kirk winked suggestively to McCoy, who rolled his eyes. Spock barely heard, his mind was suddenly full of images of Nyota. He quickly led the way towards the mess hall, where the wedding was being held. His long purposeful strides never faltered, and he let the others follow him at a jog. All he could think of was that Nyota would be his soon, his forever and ever, no matter what anyone said.

Nyota was staring at the wall so hard her friends were worried she might burn a hole into it. She had her legs crossed at the knees and sat in the chair with a back straight and arms lay calmly on her lap. However, it was the kind of forced calm that made her muscles shake inside and gave her a headache. It took all of her willpower not to clench her hands; instead the muscles in her legs were so tight that she thought they might spasm. She breathed in even breaths, literally counting the seconds she held each breath as to have something to concentrate on.

She blinked as Christine entered the room carrying a glass of water, and smiling slightly. She looked beautiful in her flowing off-white dress. Spock had been in charge of choosing the bridesmaids' dresses and he had gone with traditional. Nyota had to admire his choice. Christine walked over to Nyota and handed her the glass of water.

"Ny, relax hon. Everything will be fine. The precession starts in a few minutes. Drink that, and try not to get a migraine." Her friend told her, smiling gently. Nyota accepted the water gratefully, forcing herself not to clutch the glass too hard. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves, clenched so hard it hurt. She shook slightly as she sipped the water, and wondered how Spock was feeling right then. If she hadn't known him as well as she did she would have said she thought he was perfectly composed, but she knew that he would be as nervous as she was. Well she thought he would, she could never be sure.

A wave of loneliness struck her and she wished desperately she was still connected to him, then she would know for sure how he was feeling. She regretted having ever decided to follow the old Vulcan ritual. She sighed slightly and mentally shook herself. She shouldn't be worrying, and yet she was. She was uncontrollably nervous. At least it would all be over in a few minutes. She glanced down at the dress she wore. It was beautiful, wonderfully beautiful. She had never seen the likes of it before.

_"Nyota, close your eyes." Deira ordered sternly, but with a smile in her voice. Nyota sighed and obeyed. She wondered why she needed to close her eyes. She heard a flurry of movement and the rustling of fabric and then Deira told her she could open her eyes. She did and an exclamation of delight left her lips. _

_She actually jumped up and exclaimed, "Oh my god! It's beautiful! It's so wonderful!" She stared in awe at the dress Deira was holding up to her. The bodice was white, with the palest tint of cream. The dress was strapless, and tight. The skirts were whiter than the bodice and fell in waves of slick silk. Over the slick silk was a feather light silk layer with a beautifully crafted flower pattern that was partially see-through. The top of the bodice had an embroidered strip with a beautiful leaf pattern in the palest of greens. The skirt was imbedded with pleats and extravagant waves which would flow behind and around her as she walked. _

_It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. A breath of awe escaped Nyota as she gazed upon the beautiful piece of artwork before. It was relatively simple compared to some wedding dresses, and yet it was so perfectly elegant and awe-inspiring. _

"_Deira, it's incredible. It's beautiful." Nyota bit her lip as tears of joy threatened to overwhelm her. Spock had chosen this dress for _her_, he had wanted her to be dressed in the very best. _

_Deira wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Ny, I'm glad you like it. Spock gave me the design and I set to work immediately. The reason I wasn't around for a while was because I was making this. Spock switched the pattern three times on me though." She laughed and hugged her friend harder. Nyota bit her lip and hugged her friend back._

"_I don't know what to say. It's wonderful…it's so so wonderful Deira. Thank you, thank you so much." Nyota kissed her friend's cheek and was amused to see Deira blush. Nyota smiled. _

"_How am I supposed to wear it? What if I damage it?" She asked, gently touching the fabric. Deira laughed and released her._

"_Ny! It you don't wear it I'll kill you myself. Come on, let's try it on. I've got the head dress as well." _

Nyota was jerked out of her reverie as Deira entered the room carrying the head dress she had just been thinking about. Nyota smiled and some of the tension she had been feeling left.

"Thanks Deira. Did I ever tell you the dress is beautiful?" She asked rhetorically.

Deira laughed and came closer, "Many times. Now come on, I need to put this on." She walked around the chair carrying the headdress. Nyota's hair had been washed an hour before hand and worked with by the rest of her friends so that her natural curls wouldn't smooth out. It now lay against her neck in gently soft waves.

"Tris, can you hand me the mirror?" Nyota asked, as her other friend entered the room carrying a bag of cosmetics. Tris smiled and grabbed the hand mirror.

"Thanks, Tris. I see you managed to confiscate the makeup from Janice and Christine." Nyota commented amused. Janice and Christine had wanted to arrange her makeup, but Tris had insisted that the natural look was best. Nyota had been inclined to agree with her.

"Just barely." Tris sighed explosively and sat down in the chair next to Nyota. Nyota chuckled and looked into the mirror. Deira's expert hands were placing the headdress on her head. The headdress itself was a masterpiece. Spock had taken almost as much time on it as on the dress Deira had told her. Nyota smiled. The air light white material which was being placed on her hair was nearly completely transparent and very intricate. If you looked closely a landscape of flowers and greenery presented itself in the material. It only covered the very top of her hair, but it flowed behind her, reaching nearly fifteen feet, and widened as it went. Nyota loved it because it wouldn't hide her face or her hair, but would trail wonderfully.

"Okay, I'm finished. Here, let me see you." Deira walked around and gently lifted Nyota's chin up to face her. Nyota giggled slightly, her friends fingers tickled. Deira scowled slightly then smiled.

"Very nice. You look beautiful Nyota. We have to show everyone, and don't you dare trip on the skirt." Deira gave her a glare and Nyota blushed slightly.

"I promise I won't, again." She stated, eyes averted. The first time she had put on the dress she had moved to walk out the door and had trip right onto her face, tearing a small seem in the dress. Deira had been forced to repair it right then.

"Good. Then let's go." Deira smiled broadly. Tris came over and offered Nyota her hand. Nyota took it gratefully and pulled herself up gingerly. She glanced down and surveyed the dress. It fell beautifully around her and a smile graced her lips. She turned to her friends, beaming.

"Shall we go ladies?" She asked. They nodded and led the way towards the door. They opened the locked door and jumped slightly as Christine and Janice jumped in the room with frustrated looks on their faces.

"Uhg! You finally opened the door! Sheesh, we've been waiting forever. Come on, give me that back Tris. She needs just a tad of lipstick at least." Christine declared and snatched the bag from Tris's shocked grasp. Nyota laughed.

"I was hoping we'd managed to escape this." She stated dryly. Janice and Christine gave her a look which clearly told her they thought she'd lost it. Christine pointed back at the chair Nyota had been sitting in.

"Sit." She ordered. Nyota sighed and turned slowly, making sure not to step on the dress. She walked gracefully over to the chair and sat down.

"Can we do this quickly; my feet are already killing me. These shoes were designed to kill me." Nyota complained. It was true, her feet were hurting and the three inch heels were going to be the end of her.

"Oh stop complaining." Christine told her with mock anger. Nyota rolled her eyes and smiled. She lifted her face up to give Christine better access and closed her eyes. She heard Christine unzip the bag and hand it to Janice. Then she waiting anxiously as her friend applied makeup to her face. Finally, after what seemed ages they told her she could open her eyes. She did so and they handed her the mirror. She glanced at herself and smiled.

"Nicely done. Thank you, both of you. Now can we go?" Nyota asked, smiling at them. Christine had gone with the natural look in the end, with just a tad of eye shadow and eye liner; j and just a touch of blush to her cheeks and a dark red lipstick that contrasted nicely with her skin. Her friends laughed slightly.

"Yes let's go, don't get to anxious." They helped her to her feet. Nyota smiled at them and was suddenly overcome with a sense of utter love and belonging. She shivered slightly.

"Thanks you guys. I can't describe how much this means to me, you've helped me so much these past few days. Thank you, thank you so much." She smiled at them all. They smiled back.

"Our pleasure, Ny." Tris stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"Now don't get slobbery on us, we have a wedding to attend." Janice stated dryly. Nyota laughed and nodded.

"We do." And with that she led the way towards the door. Christine and Deira picked up her tails, while Tris and Janice grabbed bouquets of flowers. Nyota's stomach suddenly clenched, she was about to get married and she was excited as could be, as well as dead scared.

* * *

So how was it? Please review! Reviews make my day...they are the way i get paid =D So review please ^^

More to come! the next chapter shall be the wedding...or part of it...i think the wedding will be long so it might take one or two chapters =)

love you all!


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Part 1

Hey there everyone! Thank you all, my loyal readers. I do not know what i would do with out you =) You encourage me to write more, and to write faster =D

I would like to thank everyone, but especially my friend Ela. Ela, thanks for reading and reviewing, i know that reading this story is a huge step up from Shakespeare ;)

Anyways, hope you all like the story! ^^

* * *

Chapter 7: Wedding Part 1

Spock stood with his arms clasped behind his back, staring at the wall in front of him, which bore the Star Fleet insignia. He kept his breaths measured, resisting the urge to shift from foot to foot. He had to stay calm, he could not break into nervous chatter right then. He took a slightly deeper breath and clenched his hands painfully. Mere seconds remained before Nyota would emerge through the door behind him and all he could think about was how he desperately wanted to run and find her, sweep her off her feet and hold her close.

"Spock. Breathe my old friend. She'll be here; women can take so long to get ready sometimes." Pike lay a hand on Spock's shoulder, gently patting it. Spock closed his eyes briefly and nodded minutely.

"I am aware of the fact Christopher. Thank you for being here today." Spock told his oldest friend, turning slightly so he could see Pike's face. Pike smiled radiantly.

"How could I miss it Spock? Didn't I tell you two years ago that you would have to invite me to the wedding? I never imagined you'd ask me to be your best man. I do not think I have ever felt as honored as I do right now, except maybe when Lily said she'd marry me." Pike smiled happily. Spock was stunned and his lips twitched up slightly.

"Christopher I assure you, you were always my first choice." Pike chuckled slightly and his hand moved along Spock's shoulder to massage the muscles at the base of his neck slightly. Spock relaxed a bit more, Pike was the only person aside from Nyota, his mother, and on rare occasion his father, that he had ever let touch his neck.

Spock closed his eyes for a second. When he, Pike, Jim, and McCoy had entered the room the crowd had gone wild, cheering and whistling. Spock had been surprised at the enthusiasm, especially when Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty had come over and exclaimed over how good he looked. Spock had been silently pleased that the younger men had been wearing the same suits as Jim and McCoy, and had asked them right then and there if they would stand with him as his ushers. Jim and McCoy had beamed at him and immediately herded everyone to stand in perfect from behind him.

Spock was pleased, now all of the men who had been there with him during the Battle of Vulcan would also stand behind him during the wedding. Spock turned slightly to gazed at them, making sure everything was perfect. They were all smiling widely, even McCoy. Scotty waved at him and Jim winked.

Pike patted his shoulder slightly and was about to say something when the warm lulling music came out, flowing through the room. All the chatter stopped and people held their breaths. Spock turned to look down the aisle, as everyone else had done. His heart beat faster and faster until he could have swore that it would explode.

Spock tried to swallow but a lump had formed in his throat and all he could here was his heart beating, all he could see was the small sliver of aisle where Nyota would appear. He blinked as Miss Gard and Miss Rand entered the scene in the dresses he had designed for them. They held Andorian Spineless Roses in their hands and were tossing the maroon and white rimed petals into the air and they walked. The petals floated to the ground in time with the music, providing a brilliant image in to which his Nyota would step. Spock's heart stopped and he saw her.

Nyota. His Nyota. She glided towards him, her dress flowing around her in pools and streams. The bodice accentuated her already delicate curves, and the dress contrasted brilliantly with her skin tone. She had one arm woven with Sarek's, who was walking her forward. Her eyes shown brighter than the stars and her face glowed, her hair a halo around her.

Spock's mouth went dry as he gazed at her adoring smile, at the laughter and joy in her eyes. He memorized the image before him, taking in every detail. Time seemed to freeze around her, so that she was the only thing that existed in the universe. And she was, to him, right then.

With a sudden kick his heart jumped back into action, intending to leap from his chest. His stomach fluttered with millions of butterflies and he floated in the clouds. He was elated, his whole being on fire with the purest joy and love. His Nyota. All his nervousness disappeared, and a true smile broke out on his face. He did not see his friends doing a double take at his full out smile, nor did he hear the 'ahhhh's issuing from the crowd. The only thing he saw was her, the only thing he heard was her delightfully lilting speech as she said something to his father, the only thing he smelled was her warm flowery scent, the only thing he taste was chocolate covered raspberries—which he had come to associate with her—, and the only thing he felt was pure and utter ecstasy.

Nyota waited in front of the doors which would open to let her into the auditorium. She could hear laughter and chatter on the other side of the door, and smiled slightly. It was almost time, also time for her to finally marry her fiancé. She breathed in, trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh, here he is. Nyota, turn around." Christine told her. Nyota turned and saw Sarek, Spock's father. Sarek wore a traditional ceremonial Vulcan robe, which swished around him. Nyota was intrigued and pleased to note that Sarek had worn black and white, just like Spock. Sarek portrayed no emotion on his face or in his stance, which was similar to Spock's.

"Sarek, greetings." Nyota told him in Vulcan, nodding to him. Sarek's blinked and one of his eyebrows rose slightly.

"Greetings Nyota. I am to be your escort, or so I was told by the young lady next to you." He replied in kind, and if Nyota hadn't known that Vulcan's never expressed any emotion she would have said he sounded amused.

Nyota suppressed a smile, "I apologize for any inappropriate comments my friend may have made. She is very excited." Nyota glanced at Christine who was looking between them looking puzzled.

"What did you just say? I can tell you're talking about me." Christine gave Nyota a sorrowful look. Nyota bit her lip and shook her head slightly.

"I was just saying that you tend to get a bit over excited and that it's not your fault if you get a bit too emotional at times." Nyota nodded to Sarek and Christine's eyes widened.

"Oh. Yah….I don't think I said anything too bad." She bit her lip in distress. Nyota smiled at her lovingly.

"Do not be concerned, despite what you may think I do have experience with human females and their excessive emotions." Sarek stated in Standard. Nyota could have sworn he sounded amused again and that his last words had been affectionate.

Nyota nodded to Sarek, "Of course you do, Father. I do not mean to be impatient, but may we proceed?" Nyota returned to standard. Sarek raised an eyebrow and inclined his head slightly.

"We may." He stepped forward and offered his arm. Nyota smiled at him and looped her arm in his, making sure not to touch him. In Vulcan culture it was impolite and incorrect to touch another; especially since most Vulcan's were touch telepaths. Spock could control his telepathy, and he had gotten used to being around humans. Nyota remembered him telling her this on their second date, and also telling her that unless he specifically wished to sense a person's emotions he did not. Nyota had been surprised, but not unduly concerned. However, she made sure not to transfer her natural affectionate touching to Sarek.

Sarek nodded to her, "You appear aesthetically pleasing today Nyota." Nyota flushed and smiled in return, feeling her warmth for her soon-to-be father-in-law increase. She would have never imagined enjoying Sarek's presence so much a week ago, since the last time they had met had not been under the best of circumstances—Spock had informed his father he would be marrying Nyota, and Sarek had responded with displeasure. However, Sarek's opinions seemed to have changed over the course of last month's events, he seemed much more willing to accept Nyota as his daughter-in-law. Nyota believed it had something to do with the fact that Amanda had died in the Battle of Vulcan, and Sarek missed her, so he sought solace in knowing that Spock would be happily married.

Nyota nodded to Christine who moved to the computer and stared the music playing. It was a soft, lulling, song which Nyota felt herself swaying to slightly. She nodded to Janice and Tris who grinned back. They turned, grabbed the roses and motioned for the doors to open. They slipped through, walking slowly and elegantly. Nyota watched them with a smile and then turned to see Christine and Deira.

"Got the tails? Try not to faint in awe at the sight of the other men." Nyota teased them, causing Christine to laugh and Deira to flush.

"Don't worry. I think that's going to be your challenge, I have a feeling Spock's going to be very dashing today." Christine winked and Nyota chuckled. Sarek raised an eyebrow and seemed about to say something but the doors suddenly opened and he led her through them.

Nyota walked with him, going slowly and beaming. Suddenly she saw Spock and her heart missed a beat. He stood there, his hands clasped behind his back, in his black suit. The knee-length robe looked so incredible on him and his pants accentuated he wonderfully long legs. Nyota raised her eyes to his lips which were slightly moist and flushed, and then to his eyes. Her heart beat five times faster as she gazed into his smoldering eyes. The fire, the love, the care, the warmth, the utter joy she saw in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. Spock. Her Spock, standing there waiting for _her. _He was the image of perfection, the most beautiful thing she had ever set eyes upon.

She heard the awed whispers as everyone turned to gaze at her, but she didn't have eyes for anyone but Spock. She distantly heard Sarek ask her something about Spock's attire, and she replied without knowing what she said. She was only aware of the look in his eyes, the warm, spicy yet fresh scent of him which floated over to her, the sound of her own heart beating at the speed of light, the taste of marzipan—which reminded her of him—, and of the feeling that she was floating on cloud nine, that nothing could ever bring her down from the heaven she had reached.

He was her world, her universe and he was waiting for her. She had never been happier in her life, never felt this utter joy which filled her to bursting. Nyota's smile widened until her face hurt, and she saw an equally wide smile mirrored back at her in Spock's face. He was actually smiling in public, actually smiling. And it was because of her. Her heart swelled even more, if that were possible.

Time slowed, so that the journey to him seemed to take years, millennia. And yet, it was the best journey of her life, so that when Sarek, finally, handed her over to Spock she was breathless, joyful and filled with love.

"Spock…" his name left her lips in an awed whisper as she leaned closer to him, taking all of his presence in. She desperately wanted to kiss him, but knew she wasn't supposed to. Some part of her brain was still functioning logically.

Spock's hand slipped down her arm until his fingers slipped around hers in a lovers hold. Her breath caught and suddenly she was filled with his mind, his feelings; his life force swept over her.

"Nyota…" he responded, the name playing of his lips so delicately and beautifully, his breath heating her face slightly. He had reinstated the bond and Nyota beamed at him. She was home, she was whole once more. She could feel his joy, his love, his warmth, his delight, his desire to hold her, his longing to never let go, his relief and utter delight at being bonded with her again. Nyota responded in kind, flooding him with every last emotion she had, enveloping him in love. She could no longer differentiate who was who, which emotions were her's and which where his. She was aware of the fact that he felt the same way, that he was gone within her, as she was with in him. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced.

She did not know how long they stood there, staring into each other's eyes and simply holding hands, lost within each other. However she was aware of being painfully jerked back to reality when Kirk coughed slightly.

"Spock and Nyota, please concentrate." His voice was tender and amused. Nyota broke eye contact, still slightly confused as to who she was. She glanced at Kirk and knew she was grinning from ear to ear. Spock was still smiling as well.

"Jim I assure you we were paying the utmost attention." Spock replied calmly. Chuckles echoed around the room.

"Of course. Now, if I may begin." Kirk smiled and then coughed. He placed his hands behind him and swept his gaze around the room.

"Firstly, I would like to say that I've been given double duty. I've got to be an usher for Spock, and I have to be the priest here. I will do my best." Chuckles went around the room as Kirk stated this all with a straight face. "We are gathered here to commemorate the memory of our two friends….no wait…wrong occasion." Nyota was highly amused at Kirk's tactics, and she could sense Spock's mixture of amusement and irritation. "Let me start again. We are gathered here to bear witness to the joining of our two dear friends, Lt. Uhura and Cm. Spock." Kirk waited as applause and cheers went through the room. "It is my honor as the Captain of this ship to make this occasion official. To those who have known these two, you will all know that they have been married in all but name for a long time now. To avoid being too cliché, I will simply say that they belong together. If there is anyone here who objects to their joining please speak up now." Kirk stated calmly, although his smile betrayed him. There was silence.

Suddenly Jim moved from in front of them and came to stand by Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow at him, his face back to normal. He had barely controlled his smile. Kirk leaned in and clapped him gently on the arm.

He said in a stage whisper, "Now man, I have to ask. Are you sure you want to do this? You can still bailout, you know. Join me and Bones." His tone was teasing and Spock was only slightly irritated.

"I assure you Captain I wish to continue." Spock stated dryly, and felt Nyota's wave of amusement and love radiate through him. Kirk nodded at him and jumped back in front of them. His actions gained a wave of laughter and Spock was impressed if a bit surprised at his friends tactics. Kirk bowed his head.

"The rings please." Christopher handed the rings to him, smiling broadly. "Thank you. Spock, take this ring in your hand please." Spock took the ring happily, letting it roll in his palm slightly. He still had Nyota's hand clasped in his. He could sense her delight, her wonder. They had chosen the rings together.

"Now repeat after me: Nyota Uhura, I offer this ring as a token of my unending love for you. With this ring I promise to forever love you, to never look at another, to help you through any issues which may occur in the future, to tend to you at every moment of your life, to be yours until the end of time." Spock held the ring in his fingers. He turned to face Nyota.

His eyes never leaving hers he repeated what Kirk had said, except in Vulcan. He had designed the speech just for her. He knew his voice was layered with unending emotion, with love, desire, acceptance, care, joy, and warmth. But he wished it to be so, so that she would hear his emotions as well as feel them. A smile graced his lips once more. Nyota bit her lip as she gazed at him and he could see tears welling up in her eyes. He could feel her love for him overflowing, her joy and delight threatening to overwhelm her. She nodded imperceptibly, and Spock slid the ring onto her finger, gently caressing the skin as he did so. She shivered slightly and a huge smile broke out on her face. Spock smiled in return and then turned back to face Kirk who was looking on with a look of awe.

Spock nodded to him, and attempted to suppress his smile. Kirk beamed in return and took the other ring, which was identical to the one now adorning Nyota's hand.

"Uhura take this ring please." Kirk handed her the ring, which she closed her palm on, as if this small ring was the treasure of the world. Which it was, to her.

Nyota felt the smooth cool surface of the ring in her palm and she reveled in the fact that she was about to put this ring on Spock's finger. She glanced at the ring now adorning her hand and smiled even more broadly, her heart swelling. Then she looked back at Kirk.

"Nyota Uhura repeat after me: Spock, son of Sarek, I offer this ring as a representation of my never ending love for you. With this ring I promise to always love you, to always be by your side, to always care for you, to never glance at any other person, to always aid you in any issue which you may face, to never leave you, and to be yours until the end of time."

Nyota breathed in and repeated the speech in Swahili, weaving her words with all the love and adoration she felt for Spock. She wanted to express what lay within her, to let him hear how she felt not just feel it. She smiled into his eyes, seeing only him. Gently she slid the ring onto his finger and squeezed his hand slightly. His overwhelming love enveloped her and both of their smiles radiated at each other.

Nyota was dimly aware that Kirk was smiling to himself, but right then all she could see, feel, hear, smell, and taste was Spock. She held both of his hands in hers, drawing circles in his palms while his thumbs stroked her thumbs.

Kirk's voice resonated through the room, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, bond mate and bond mate. You may kiss the bride."

And Spock was reaching a hand up to gently caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch, flooded with desire and love. And he was leaning towards her, his eyes open and sealed on hers, his lips parted slightly. His breath tingled her eager lips, sending flutters through her. And then his lips were upon hers, in the lightest more caressing kiss she'd ever had. His lips brushed hers lovingly, touching and caressing, sending her into a world of bliss. She could feel his reaction as well, and together, with that small gentle kiss both of them rose into a world of forgotten love.

All too soon Nyota's eyes fluttered open as Spock pulled away slightly. Cheers and applause could be heard behind them and Nyota smiled into his lips. He smiled back and then lifted his head, his eyes never leaving her, his hands still at her neck.

Nyota turned slightly to look behind her, and saw that everyone was on their feet, cheering wildly. Everywhere she looked brilliant smiles, and teary eyes met her gaze. And she glanced down at her fingers, which hand moved to intertwine in Spock's. And there, side by side, were the two rings. Both were of the highest quality gold, and engraved into them were the words "Beloved of my heart, together we are one" in platinum. The first phrase was in Vulcan, the second in Swahili.

She beamed and squeezed Spock's hand. He responded and they both turned to face the crowd, beaming. The cheering increased and they simply stood there, immersed in each other's presence.

They were about to descend towards their friends when Kirk called out. "One moment please. Thank you, thank you." People began calming down and Nyota and Spock turned to look at him, wondering what he had done now. However, nothing could dampen their moods.

"Thank you. Now, before we start the dancing, my friends and I have made a gift for Spock and Uhura. Bones, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Christopher and I planned a little scheme with Christine, Deira, Tris, and Janice two nights ago. We took our friends to their bachelor parties, and we got them to sing songs which they would like to dedicate to their fiancés. I know what you're thinking, how did we get Spock to sing. Little hint, chocolate. Now, I would like to play these songs for our friends here. Spock, Uhura, you're great together! I'm sure you can overcome this first hurl." And he waved to the monitor in front of them and suddenly the screen was filled with an image of Nyota, about to sing.

Nyota was stunned, both embarrassed and incredibly amused. She laughed and looked at Spock, who had flushed a pale green. He caught her eye and his lips twitched up slightly, to show he knew how she felt, and felt the same way. Kirk may think that this little stunt would be hard to overcome, but right then they could have overcome anything—they were together, they were married, and they were one hundred percent infused with love for each other.

* * *

More to come, as always =D

Please review! it makes me happy and it spurs me on to write more ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Part 2

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update XD Ton's of homework recently and tons more to come.....midterms and everything T_T

So, here's the next chapter! thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter...remember it's reviews that keep me going when homework threatens to kill me =P

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Wedding Part 2

Spock turned to view the screen, intrigued as to what Nyota had sung for him two nights ago. The Nyota on the screen was frozen but with a word of command from Kirk the hologram came to life. Nyota stood facing the audience, her eyes alight and a microphone help to her lips. She took a deep breath and then a strong beat started. On cue the Nyota began to sing an old song by Beyonce, "Halo".

Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they are turning down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away

I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can be your halo  
I can see your halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkness night  
You're the only one that I want  
You got addicted to your lie  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity camed again  
To pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away

I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can be your halo  
I can see your halo

Spock listened to the lyrics and felt his heart swell as the music flowed over him, Nyota's voice singing the song with perfect skill.

When the song ended Spock found himself breathless, and he turned to face Nyota once more. Just as the audience was about to break into applause the hologram of Nyota began to sing another song. This one was slower, with a more serious tone. Nyota sung the song, "I'll stand by you,", by Carrie Underwood.

Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

Oh I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you

Her voice echoing the music perfectly. Spock was stunned to find his gut clentching and his chest hurting as the overpowering gratitude he felt overpower him. He clutched Nyota's hand more tightly in his and she sent him waves of calm and love though the link. Spock gulped, shaking slightly as the depth of meaning that the words held swept over him.

When audience was silent when the song ended, but a few sniffles could be hear. Spock breathed deeply, overwhelmed by the care, love, and acceptance Nyota was offering him. She squeezed his hand slightly, and rubbed his knuckles.

_I meant every word, Spock. I'll never leave you. I'll stand by you no matter what. _The thought was quiet and composed. Spock bit his lip as he gazed into her eyes.

"I know, beloved. I cannot express my gratitude." He whispered. She smiled, giving him a nonverbal assurance that he didn't need to. She knew how much he loved her and how much she meant to him.

Suddenly the audience broke out into applause. Nyota was flushed and her embarrassment flowed through their bond, making Spock's ears turn green. He gave Nyota one of his small smiles and she beamed back, squeezing his hand tightly.

Kirk waved for the audience to quiet down and smiled cheekily, "Spock, you are one lucky man." Kirk winced and Spock didn't have it in him to glare back. "Now, going on. To all of you who have known Spock for awhile, you're in for a treat! For those who only ever knew him as the toughest professor at the academy, let's just say there's a whole different side to him which you're about to be witness to." Spock rolled his eyes internally and felt Nyota's chuckle resonate through the bond.

The room was full of chuckles, but Spock could distinctly feel the glare his father was shooting him from across the way. Spock shot him a look and realized that his father was both embarrassed and amused.

"Ladies and Gent's, I present you with our newest talents, _Singing Spock_!" Kirk waved at the projector and suddenly Nyota's image was replaced with Spock's. Spock's mouth went dry, and some sense of indignation claimed him. It seemed that his friends had been filming his displays, when they'd gotten him drunk on chocolate.

Nyota couldn't suppress her full blown grin as she gazed at the hologram of Spock singing. Her breath caught as she listened to the lyrics, to the inflection in his voice and when she saw the burning in his eyes. He was singing "Because you loved me," by Celine Dion.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

It was so sweet and touching that she felt tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them away gingerly and held Spock's hand closer to her. She could feel his embarrassment, amusement, acceptance, and love resonating through the bond. The song went on and on, and Nyota sighed as she let the wonderful voice of her beloved flow over her.

When the song ended there was a pause before cheers and wolf-whistles rang out. Someone shouted, "Who'd have believed the stuck up hob-goblin had it in him?" but it was a good natured comment. Nyota laughed and patted Spock's chest with her free hand. He purred slightly.

"Uhura, let's just say that your lucky man has many hidden talents." Kirk winked and someone hooted.

Suddenly McCoy's voice rang out, "Oh for god's sake Spock, just kiss her again. We all know ya wanna." He drawled good naturedly. A shout went up and soon the whole room was filled with the sound of people chanting "kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!"

Nyota looked up at Spock, the unspoken question in her eyes. She smiled gently when she saw his eyebrow rise ever so slightly. His lips puckered slightly and he turned to face the crowd.

"The good of the many over rules the good of the one." He quoted and without further ado leaned in and kissed Nyota again. Nyota laughed into the kiss, her back arching and her arms weaving themselves around his head.

_What, you didn't want to kiss me?_ She asked him through the bond, highly amused and knowing what he would reply.

_Nyota, I will _always_ want to kiss you_. _However, I do have a reputation to maintain_. He replied dryly, pulling back slightly and giving her a full smile. Nyota laughed out loud and ran her hand down his chest. Then he pulled back completely and they both faced the crowd again. It had gotten deathly quiet, except for a very audible, "ah…so cute." However, as they glanced at their friends and family a cheer went out again.

Nyota was just getting comfortable sentimental moment when Scotty suddenly broke the silence and asked, very loudly, "Gret! Now, I've bin lookin' fur sandwiches since the moment I got on this ship! So, where are the' then? An' the rum?"

As it turned out the food wasn't served for three hours, five minutes, and forty-five seconds after Scotty had made the comment. Spock was surprised at just how lengthy the reception could be, he had expected to receive congratulations, but he had not expected _everyone_ in the room to line up and come forward, offering a few words of kindness, advice, or just handing them presents. The presents were another thing Spock had not anticipated.

What were they supposed to do with a set of pure silver silverware? And a case of perfumes soap? Did the ensign who had given them the soap truly believe they didn't have any already? And then there had been the gift of a very beautifully crafted _wind chime_. Yes, if Spock ever felt a breeze coming through the _Enterprise_ he'd make sure to grab the wind chime on his way to engineering. Then Kirk had given Spock a pair of special ray-band sunglasses, just in case the artificial light got too bright. The most absurd gift by far in Spock's opinion had been a set of ornamental garden gnomes. Spock had stared at the gift for so long that Nyota had had to nudge him so that he could thank the Lt. who'd given the gnomes to them. Spock had then turned to Nyota.

"Nyota, what purpose do these garden gnomes hold?" Spock had asked. Nyota had covered her grin, just barely. Her amusement had flowed through him. He had raised his eyebrow in response.

"Um, their decorative. They usually go in the, well in the garden. Um…I think it's sort of a joke." She had sounded uncertain, chewing her lips slightly. Spock had tilted his head at her, asking the silent question. She had seen the look and laughed.

"Gnomes are considered cousins of elves, and well it's the ears." She had told him candidly, and reached up to stroke his ear gently, sending a shiver of appreciating down his spine.

After the garden gnomes most of the gifts had been logical, and practical. There had been some painting from famous painters or sculptures to decorate their room. Nyota's parents had given them three photo albums, two of which were empty. Spock had been surprised to discover that the full one had pictures of both him and Nyota, when they were younger. It seemed that Mrs. Uhura had been composing the album for a while, having received the pictures of Spock from his mother. Spock had felt pleased if somewhat nostalgic as he briefly gazed at the pictures. Nyota had promised to look over the pictures with him later that night. He had wondered briefly why the other two albums were empty, but Mrs. Uhura and Mr. Uhura had just smiled and said "To fill up with your memories, so you'll have something to show the children and the grand kids."

Other than that they had received real hard cover books, PADD's, a few articles of clothing from their closest friends and family, and a magnificent 3D chess set, made all from yew wood and carved by a Vulcan grandmaster. The last gift had been from Sarek. Spock had been astounded when his father had handed him the gift, with a bow to Nyota. Spock had never imagined his father would give him such a costly and significant gift, especially after the destruction of Vulcan. The chess set was unique, the only one of its kind, and the only one ever crafted by a Vulcan grandmaster in 3D chess. Nyota had exclaimed over the gift and even given Sarek a hug, which had astounded all of them. Even more astounding was the fact that Sarek had not pulled away but patted Nyota's back and had seemed happier than Spock had seen him since the loss of Amanda.

Spock blinked out of his reverie when Nyota elbowed him slightly in the gut. He turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised and she rolled her eyes. She placed her hand on his and sent him a mental message.

_Christopher is about to start his speech. Where were you? I felt a mixture of amusement, joy, and sadness coming from you, and a sense of utter bewilderment._ The last thought was layered with cheekiness. Spock felt his lips twitching in response.

_I was wondering at the choice of gifts we received. Most were illogical and not practical._ Spock felt Nyota's amusement at his comment and knew she was barely suppressing a chuckle. He squeezed her hand slightly. She seemed about to say something but Christopher stood up and gently tapped his microphone.

"Excuse me, excuse me. If I could have all of your attention please." The chatter which had been filling the room ceased and all eyes turned to the admiral who seemed surprisingly flustered by the sudden attention. Pike cleared his throat and then started speaking again. "Firstly I would like to thank everyone for being here today, I know for many of you it was a long trip. I apologize that we could not get permission from the Council to host this wedding planet-side. Secondly I would like to say that I am truly honored to be here today. I have known Spock for many years now, if you want to know the exact seconds ask him later, I'm sure he'd be happy to enlighten you." Pike stopped as a few chuckles traveled through the room.

Spock saw out of the corner of his eye that Nyota was biting her lip in a failing attempt to suppress her grin. He himself did not truly see the humor in the comment; Christopher was mainly stating a fact.

Christopher continued, "Yes, I have known Spock for quite a while now. I met him first during his academy days, when if you'll believe it he was just another lonely cadet. We hit it off from the beginning and I have always seen him as a son. Spock is one of the best men I know and I am truly happy for him. So Spock, next time I tell you that you have many friends and people who love you, trust me you do. You, my son, have the most wonderful woman, aside from my wife of course, at your side, and shall have her for as long as you live. So treasure her for us will you?" A few chuckles had gone through the room but now there were tears in people's eyes. Spock felt obligated to respond.

"I do, every moment of my life." He replied calmly, and Nyota clutched his hand tightly sending him waves of love and happiness. His words had touched her deeply.

Christopher smiled, "Good. I know you do. Oddly enough, I've know you treasured her for almost two years now. For all of you here who do not know, I was the first to discover that my protégée and first officer was involved with his assistant. Ha! Discover is a mild word. More like stumbled upon them during an intimate moment." Spock flushed hot and Nyota's embarrassment joined his. Pike was mentioning that occasion with everyone? Still, they couldn't be very mad, not right then. That didn't mean they weren't hot with embarrassment as laughter rang through the room.

Pike waited for it to calm down before going on, "Of course, even then I was happy for Spock. Spock, I think that you have displayed the most love and care I have ever seen displayed in a person. I know you probably think that's a bad thing, but for most of us here it makes you even more of a hero. You of all people, who have lost almost everything, have never once, that I know of, stopped caring for Nyota. And she the same for you. And I truly admire that. Spock you and Nyota have shown me that even in the direst circumstances, even when everything else is lost, there are still those who put themselves out to save others, who still have the bravery to reach out and love another as much as you love each other. Instead of retreating and pulling back from each other you seem to play off one another and overcome everything together, while at the same time bringing out the best in each other. What you two have found is extremely unique, the love you share is only dreamed off by most of us. So treasure it, and I wish you the best of luck in the years to come. To my best friend Spock, and to his wonderful wife and my dear friend Nyota!" Pike raised his champagne glass in a salute, which everyone took up. Then everyone took a small sip of their drinks and the hall was filled with applause again.

Spock was stunned by Pike's speech, as was Nyota. It had touched of them deeply and Spock leaned in to brush away her tears. She gave him a watery smile, which he returned gently. Then he turned to Christopher who glanced at him and flushed red.

"Uh, was it too much?" Christopher asked nervously. Spock would have laughed.

"Christopher it was pleasing and touching. I found your comments elicited a power emotional response within me." Pike paled slightly and Spock continued amused, "Thank you Christopher. I could not have asked for a more adequate speech."

Christopher slumped in relief and then smiled. "That's good. I meant every word. Take a small bit of advice from an old man, live it up. Live life while can, before the ages and the paperwork catch up with you." Pike smiled wryly and Spock let his lips twitch up.

His eyebrow rose, "The paperwork?" Nyota laughed beside him and Pike covered a grin.

"It's endless! And if you'll excuse me, I'm ravenous." Christopher turned to the food on his plate eyeing it hungrily. Spock closed his eyes in warm exasperation.

Nyota gently rubbed her thumb across Spock's fingers and turned to face her friends who were all sitting down the line from her. They saw her glance and waved. Nyota laughed.

"Finally decided to take your eyes off your Vulcan love god and say hi?" Christine asked with a smirk. Nyota batted at her good naturedly, to which Christine smirked even more.

"Yes, I finally decided to deign you with my presence. Plus, it's not as if all of you haven't had your eyes on your men all this time. By the way Deira, he's looking at you, so smile a bit." Nyota winked at her friend who was sitting demurely and taking delicate bites of food, while staring at her place. She glanced up and made brief eye contact with Jim, who smiled.

Deira froze in place and turned bright red. Tris elbowed her roughly in the ribs and Deira jerked slightly. Still the color of the sunset she smiled back at Kirk who nudged Bones and nodded in the direction of Deira. Bones stared at Kirk then back across the table. Then he rolled his eyes and mumbled something in coherent. Nyota watched the whole affair with growing amusement.

Suddenly Christine picked up a piece of onion from her salad and lobbed it at the doctor, hitting him square in the face. Nyota stared, in horror and amusement. Spock's horrified thoughts echoed her own.

"Christine! Where are your manners?" Both Janice and Nyota asked at once.

Bones leaned closer and appraised Christine. "Now sweetheart, if you're trying to get the attention of a gentleman you don't throw ya salad at him. And I know you were trying to get my attention, don't ya worry abou' that. I've worked with you for the last few months; I know you are the perfect professional. So act like one." He reprimanded.

Christine flashed him a smile, "How do you know I was aiming for you Len?"

"Cause the only other option was Jim, and I'd be insulted if you'd fallen for him." McCoy replied calmly.

"Bones! What's that supposed to mean?" Jim turned to him angrily.

"It means that you're ego is already big enough as it is. I don't need my nurse falling for you to add to pain I endure every day." McCoy told him blandly. Kirk eyed him and then laughed.

"True, true. But you've got to admit I've got my moments." Kirk winked.

Bones tilted his head slightly, a small smile on his lips. "I'll give you that."

Christine jumped in again, "I was aiming for you, Len. So, what's the answer?"

McCoy turned to Christopher and asked around him, "Spock! What do you think she means by that? Oh expert of all things pertaining to love."

Spock turned to him and Nyota glanced at him, wondering what he would respond. He gave her no hint of his response. Spock raised an eyebrow, unconsciously making Nyota's heart beat faster.

"Doctor I believe Miss Chapel was engaging in an act called 'flirting'. According to my research, the correct response is a flirty comment, or an indication of romantic interest. However, my research did not cover situations in which one member is an irate, sarcastic, doctor prone to bursts of rage; therefore, I cannot calculate the correct response as there are variables which have not been accounted for." Spock replied dryly.

The main table was quiet, although the rest of the people at other tables continued to chat amiably. McCoy stared at Spock. Nyota didn't know whether to reprimand Spock, or burst out laughing.

"I'll remember to forewarn you next time then, shall I?" Bones asked sarcastically.

Spock tilted his head slightly and Nyota felt his amusement radiating though the bond. "I would appreciate that greatly, Doctor." Spock replied dryly and proceeded to calmly consume his food.

* * *

Okay! please don't kill me...spock's comment was a joke...and Bones knew that....spock was just stating the truth....

so please review! =D i love it when you guys review, and it will en spire me to write more....and more quickly.....i've got so much homework coming up that i'll need all the support i can get! =)

Love you all! 3 3 3


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding Part 3

**Okay! I'm so sorry this took so long....i wont give you my long tiring story...just make it short and say i had tons of work and things went wrong XD**

**So, i'm really sorry about the wait...here is the next chapter! thanks to all of you who are reading this and review...reviews are my life XD**

**Also, special thanks to ela, my friend, who threatened to read Shakespeare out loud to me if i didn't write fast enough :P**

**Enjoy =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Wedding Part 3

Nyota leaned back and sighed. Her naturally tight bodice was feeling particularly constricting around her full stomach. She absent mindedly rubbed Spock's fingers with her thumb and trailed her nails down his palm gently. She was only partly aware of the fact that she was causing shivers to go down his spine and that his delight was transferring over. She listened to the chatter around her and smiled happily. The food had been delicious and the party was just beginning.

"So, Len when does the dancing start?" Christine asked, grinning.

McCoy blinked and then smiled back wryly, "In a few hun, in a few."

Nyota felt Spock's confusion. He blinked and leaned forward slightly. "What dance are you referring to?" He inquired.

Christopher turned to look at him and grinned. "What, you didn't know there is always a dance after the meal? It's traditional that the prized couple dance the first dance together." He winked.

Spock's interested perked and Nyota felt his pleasure and nervousness through the bond. "I had read that such a custom is popular, however I did not know it was on the agenda."

Kirk looked over and laughed, "Oh, don't worry Spock, it's on the agenda. You do know how to dance right?" He winked.

Spock gave him a look and didn't deign to comment. Nyota covered a grin and squeezed his hand slightly. Spock response by placing his palm on her thigh and sending her an amused, love dipped feeling of smugness. It fell to Christopher to reply.

"Kirk, you were there three days ago! If you think he can only do the swing, you're in for a surprise. I've probably got the number wrong, but I think he knows seven formal dances, perfectly." Pike stated proudly, "I found out he could dance when he was a first year Cadet. Some poor unfortunate senior cadets thought it would be fun to publically embarrass the only Vulcan in Star Fleet by challenging him to a _Dance, Dance, Revolution_ competition. You know that video game thing that started out some hundred years back and now has like a million levels and can be played in a like five dimensions or something? Well, I was supposed to be the judge and I felt so bad for Spock here. I was certain he had never danced in his life. Well, turns out his mother had made him learn all the formal dances since he had to attend the formal receptions. And also, Vulcan's have photographic memory. He took one look at that game, turned it to the highest level, and hit ever beat perfectly. I nearly died laughing at the look in the faces of those seniors!"

Nyota listened in growing amusement and amazement. She turned to Spock, "You never told me you played _Dance, Dance, Revolution!_ We should do it sometime!" She grinned at his pitiful look.

_Nyota, it is not one of my prized memories. And I do not play the game, I assure you. _He replied through their link. She gave him a glare and he looked away, blushing slightly. She knew that he knew that he could never say no to her on something so unimportant. She smiled and sent him a wave of love. He replied in kind and they got caught up in a their own little world.

Christopher suddenly coughed and Nyota jerked back to reality. She turned to face her amused friends. "What?" She asked. They laughed.

"We didn't say anything. Can't wait for the dance though! Are you doing the waltz?" Tris asked, grinning mischievously.

Nyota turned to Spock questioningly, "Well it is traditional…Will we?"

Spock leaned closer and whispered, "The waltz can be very close. How close will this one be?"

Nyota giggled and replied huskily, "Very close."

Spock glanced at the dance floor and barely suppressed a smile. He cupped Nyota's hand in his, caressing it gently and feeling her excitement and delight. He knew it was illogical, but he was looking forward to dancing with Nyota in front of everyone, it would show that she was truly his—as if the point hadn't been sent across yet—and it would allow him to hold her close without people scrutinizing his actions.

"Love you too Spock." Nyota leaned up and breathed into his ear. He shivered as her cool breath tickled his sensitive skin. He turned to look at her and smiled slightly. She beamed in response.

"And now, let the dancing begin! This song is for the couple, chosen specifically by Christine, and with the help of Janice, Deira, and Tris." Kirk's voice echoed through the room and suddenly a very slow, lilting, romantic, passionate, sweet song came one.

Spock blinked and sighed. He gently lifted Nyota's hand to his lips and then led her out onto the dance floor. He gazed lovingly into her eyes and lost himself in them. He was no longer aware of the fact that everyone was watching them. His left hand intertwined with her right and went to shoulder height. His left hand went to the small of her back, resting right above her hip. Her left hand went to the back of his neck and gently caressed the thin hair there. Spock pulled her to him, pressing her against his chest gently, but firmly. She tilted her head up and he tilted his down and their foreheads touched. Their breath mingled and Spock led her in a slow waltz. Her deep, beautiful brown eyes filled his vision.

_Nyota, you are beautiful. _

_You already told me._ She replied amused.

_I do not feel I can state it often enough. _

_Thank you Spock. My beloved._

_Beloved, love, second half of my soul._

Nyota chuckled in his mind and brushed her nose against his. He smiled fully, elated. She moved her hand to his hair and ran her hand through it. Spock pulled her closer and moved his head to rest next to her neck. She sighed happily and rested her face on his shoulder, her breath warming his neck.

He did not know how long they stayed like that, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. It felt like an eternity and yet not long enough. Forever would have been long enough. When the music ended Spock lifted his head and glanced at the crowd. Several people, mostly older women, and all of Nyota's friends, had their hands clasped over their mouths and tears in their eyes. He was confused slightly but knew they were not sad.

Nyota lifted her head from his shoulder and moved away, he immediately missed her embrace. She mirrored the sentiment. Their hands were still together and Spock warmed slightly as she played with his thumb.

Applause suddenly broke out and Nyota curtsied. Spock took the hint and bowed, a smiled pulling at his lips.

"You two really are a cute couple. However, some of us here haven't found our soul mates yet and intend to do so as soon as possible. So, let the dancing commence!" Jim declared and several yells of approval followed. Spock watched amused as Krik went directly to Nyota's friend, Deira and asked to dance. Deira turned bright red, bit her lip, shuffled and then placed her hand in his. He gave her a winning smile and led her to the dance floor.

"I believe your friend has been asked to dance by the Captain." Spock stated dryly.

Nyota glanced over and laughed, "Oh good! I have a feeling that Deira's going to settle the Captain slightly." She chuckled. "And look over there, Tris! She doesn't beat around the bush much when she's set her mind to something. Look, she just went and asked Scotty to a dance! Poor Scotty! He doesn't know that Tris has been dancing her whole life." Spock watched with interest as Tris dragged Scotty to the dance floor.

They were quickly joined by Sulu and Janice, and Christine and McCoy, as well as many other couples.

"You're 'matchmaking' skills are superior to Christopher's." Spock stated with amusement. Nyota glanced up and laughed.

"How many times did he try to set you up exactly? I was there when he interrupted our first date, but I forgot ask you if that was a regular occurrence." Nyota looked way too interested for comfort. Spock knew she found the whole situation amusing.

There was a choked sound from behind them and they turned around to see Christopher spilling his drink. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, Spock noted.

"Wait! You mean that time I dragged Spock to go lady watching was your first date! And you told me she was just an acquaintance and waiting for her boyfriend!" Christopher declared in shock.

Nyota burst out laughing and leaned against Spock. Spock thinned his lips to stop his grin and held Nyota closer; it was much more comfortable than having her standing next to him. "I did not lie, she was waiting for her boyfriend. I simply did not specify who her boyfriend was." Spock pointed out.

Nyota hugged him and tried to stifle her laughter, "He's right."

Christopher snorted and then grinned, "Always is and always will be. The little elf." The last comment offended Spock but Pike's tone was affectionate.

"Hm…I forgot that one. Spock, you're my little elf." Nyota looked into his eyes, her eyes dancing and caressed his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Your little elf? What part of me is little?" He inquired dryly.

She giggled, "Nothing. But it's cute. Yes, you shall forever be my little elf." She stated with an air of finality. Spock gave her a look and was aware that Pike coughed discretely and moved off.

"So I am no longer your hot sexy Vulcan?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Nyota bit her lip and nuzzled him, her amusement radiating through him.

"You're both. Don't worry, I find you another cute name soon. One that only I can call you and that no one else knows." Her eyes twinkled.

Spock kissed her briefly then pulled back, "I am sure that no one else refers to me as their little elf or their hot sexy Vulcan. However, if you insist of finding me another name, then I shall have to find you a suitable one as well."

Nyota gave him a look and then grinned, "I can't wait to hear it. Now come on, I think we are intimidating people from speaking to us. Better get all the chatter over now, otherwise we'll never reach cake!"

Spock pulled back horrified, "I was under the impression the 'chatter' had already been dealt with. I am lost as to what else anyone could say to us."

Nyota shook her head in utter amusement, "My dear, only my parents have mentioned anything about children. Everyone else will want to slip in a comment about that too!"

"Are you certain?" Spock asked incredulously. That everyone would comment on future children seemed illogical seeing as they themselves had not mentioned anything on the topic.

"Positive. You just wait and see." She grinned at him wickedly and pulled from his embrace. She turned and pulled him towards the drinks stand. Spock caught her thought that if they stood by the drinks stand then at least they could drink something while answering the endless questions. Spock was forced to agree as he distinctly saw nine people start moving toward the drinks stand with the look of people on a mission.

"See, I told you!" Nyota cried triumphantly, as she reached up to his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. His eyes crinkled in response, her comment could not hide her relief that the ordeal was over.

"As most often occurs, you were right Nyota. I believe the only person who has not wished us 'good luck' with the children, aside from the Captain and the Doctor who were busy dancing, was my father." Spock nuzzled Nyota. She laughed at him.

"Yes, indeed. Even Scotty slipped one in! And Chevok was so cute! Saying he couldn't wait to babysit!" Nyota's eyes lit up. Spock raised an eyebrow, and a little flair of illogical jealously sprang up in him. Nyota's eyes widened in response and then she chuckled.

"Spock, was that jealously I detected?" She asked, teasingly. Spock narrowed his eyes.

"I apologize, it was an irrational overreaction. There is no reason for it; I shall endeavor to avoid feeling jealous again." Spock replied quickly. Nyota's smile widened and her eyes softened.

"Spock, I don't mind. I was just surprised. I know you wouldn't let such an irrational feeling over power your common sense. Plus, it's kinda cute." She smirked. Spock purred and was about to kiss her when they were interrupted by a quiet cough. Nyota pulled back, glanced over and flushed. Spock didn't even need to look around, he knew that distinct cough. It was Sarek.

He gently released Nyota, although he kept their fingers intertwined. He turned to face Sarek. He raised his hand in the Vulcan salute and nodded. "Father."

_Wait for it. Wait for it. _Nyota told him through the link.

Spock was puzzled, wait for what? Sarek returned the salute. "Spock. Your actions towards your bonded are attracting attention from some ensigns. It appears that they have never seen such an emotional Vulcan before."

Spock's blood boiled at the indirect insult, but before he could responded Sarek continued, "However, under circumstances, I believe it is your crewmen who are in the wrong not you. I have no doubt that they will get used to it, as your actions towards your children will be much the same, I'm sure." Sarek bowed again.

Spock was stunned, and felt himself flush. Then Nyota's thought interrupted his mental silence.

_Ha! I knew he would mention children in there somewhere! I'm sure you'll make a great father Spock. _She smiled at him. Spock blinked and then turned to her.

"Your sentiment is kind Nyota. Thank you father, for your endorsement. If you will excuse me, I believe it is my duty as the groom to dance with the bride." Spock nodded to Sarek. "Live Long and Prosper."

Sarek echoed the sentiment and nodded that they could go. Spock took Nyota's hand and led her to the dance floor, intent on making up for lost time.

Before he started though, he had to confirm what he had heard, even if it was illogical. "My father just articulated his desire to have grandchildren, did he not?"

Nyota hugged him and laughed, her amusement was radiating through the bond and giving Spock a fuzzy feeling, "Yes, he did. Sometimes I think you forget your father was married to a human Spock. She rubbed off on him. Plus, it's almost a biological thing; all parents want to have grandchildren."

Spock kissed her head and held her closer, "Fascinating." She laughed and let him lead her into a slow dance.

"And now! For the great finale! The cake shall be cut, but the incredible, the amazing, Mr. Spock!" Kirk proclaimed and regally handed the knife over to Spock. Nyota could feel Spock's puzzlement at the whole "incredible and amazing" part, and barely contained a grin. Spock glanced at the knife, then at the towering double _chocolate_ and coffee cake. It had three levels, each level crafted to look like the star fleet insignia. At the top someone has sculpted a figure of Spock and Nyota from sugar. Nyota noted with delight that Spock had big ears.

"Don't worry honey, it's just a cake." She whispered to him, and caressed his arm. He blinked.

"I am aware of the fact. I am calculating the best way to get perfectly equal pieces." Spock replied, and then leaned forward. His nostrils flared and Nyota felt his head spin wonderfully from the smell of chocolate. Spock gently inserted the knife and began slicing the cake into different sized pieces. Kirk jumped in.

"Spock, could you at least try to make them equal?"

"Jim, these pieces, if my calculations are correct, are all exactly the same size in volume." Spock stated, not taking his eyes off the cake. Kirk blinked and then laughed.

"Of course, I should have guessed." Kirk replied. Spock nodded and continued cutting the cake. Nyota grabbed the plates and began to placing the cake onto them, and handing them to McCoy to hand out. It was quick and efficient and within five minutes everyone had a slice of cake. Spock however, was looking and feeling disgruntled. Nyota took her cake and walked up to him, sending him waves of love. He glanced at her and smiled slightly, his eyes catching on the cake. She laughed.

"Spock, you know you can't have any cake right now. But don't worry, there will be tons left over, we can have all we want tonight." She smiled at him. Spock blinked and then pulled her too him. He lowered his head as if to kiss her and then quickly darted out to try and take a bite of the cake. Nyota jerked back and giggled.

"Spock no! Naughty Spock!" She elbowed him gently. He growled minutely then sighed.

"I am very naughty Nyota." Spock whispered, sending a shiver down her spine. Nyota huffed at him, feeling his amusement and desire.

"Spock! I promise you, there will be lots of cake later. So, be patient!" She turned her back to him and began to eat the cake. It truly was delicious. Spock sniffed slightly and wrapped himself around her. She could feel that he enjoyed being able to experience eating the cake through her. She laughed.

"See, now you can taste the cake, but not get drunk." She continued to eat, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of Spock.

"Nyota, as long as I have you, I can survive without the chocolate." He purred. Nyota smiled and turned to kiss him gently.

"I'm happy to hear it."

* * *

So, that's the end of the wedding.....i know spock was being particularly open about his love, but it is his wedding after all =)

More to come, of course. We've got the wedding night, and then maybe, just maybe, drama strikes ;) You'll just have to keep reading!

Please review, they are the only way I get paid and it makes me want to write more. Reviews=love....it's a mantra =D

Love you all 3

PS. I'm being a Vulcan for Halloween! woot!


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Night

Thanks all of you for the reviews! Here's the wedding night, enjoy =)

* * *

Chapter 10: Wedding Night

Jim bowed to Deira and waved to her door. "Thank you for the wonderful dances, Miss Deira."

Deira laughed slightly, for the first time that night. Jim felt a thrill of delight and success. He caught her eye and flashed a grin. She blushed and looked away.

"Thank you Captain. I do not believe I have ever danced so much as I have tonight." She smiled delicately at him. Jim was surprised to feel his heart swelling slightly, something that hadn't happened since he had been with Gaila. His gut clenched slightly at the thought of his dead lover. No one was are of the fact that he had in fact loved Gaila. But she was gone.

"Jim, are you alright?" Deira had come over to his elbow and was holding his shoulder. Kirk jerked back and then shook himself.

"Sorry, my mind fled me for a sec there. Nothing to do with you, I assure you." He smiled at her and she gave him a sympathetic look.

"I understand Jim. No need to explain to me. We've all been having such moments since the Battle of Vulcan." She let go of his arm and stepped away. Jim blinked in surprise. She was more perceptive than he had thought.

He flashed another smile, "Yes. Still, very rude of me to go off into my own little world with your right here. Anyways, thanks again. Enjoy your sleep Lt." he clasped his hands behind him. Deira straightened and saluted.

"I intent to read some Shakespeare first." She replied, grinning. Kirk eyed her suspiciously, wondering if she was joking. Then he realized she wasn't.

"Oh, yes. Enjoy that then." He waved and headed off. Behind him he heard her turn with a small laugh and enter her room. He wondered if she had purposefully mentioned Shakespeare to remind him she was not the normal type of girl, to remind him that his normal attitude would win no ground with her. He smiled to himself at this thought. Like she could settle him? The mere idea was ridiculous. He laughed and headed towards his quarters. He had just reached them, and was looking forward to a good night's sleep when a communicator beeped.

"Kirk to bridge, Kirk to bridge."

Jim froze and then rolled his eyes. He hit the return button, "What is it Lt?"

"Sir, we need your assistance please. You are needed on the bridge." The Lt. in charge for the night replied. Kirk groaned.

"Very well, I'm coming." He replied and turned around. He really hoped it wasn't one of those false alarms again. He'd kill someone if they were keeping him up because someone had confused a sine or cosine wave again, or something stupid like that.

Spock heard the door slide closed behind them and lock itself. The room was dim, the lights on twenty percent. He reflected that candles might have been nice, but maybe he could save those for another occasion. He nuzzled Nyota and carried her over to the bed, devouring the smell coming from the box in her hands. She giggled and stroked the back his neck, her long fingers running through his short hair. His ears felt lonely.

"Do you want some chocolate Spock?" She asked softly, making him shiver. Her fingers trailed up to his ears, brushing them and making him burn.

"Yes, Nyota." He purred back and placed her gently on the bed. She leaned against the pillows and he sat down in front of her. Making an effort to control himself, he crossed his legs and clasped his hands. Nyota glanced up and laughed.

"Spock, I'm sorry but you don't do innocent very well." She teased. Spock repressed a smile. He turned his head to the side slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you, most would never find me guilty." He replied, enjoying the light banter. She laughed, her voice caressing his ears and lighting up his soul. Her delight emanated through the bond, like a warm fuzzy feeling.

Nyota glanced back down at the box in her hands and grinned evilly at him. She gently opened the box. Spock watched in anticipation as she gently picked up a slice of cake and held it before him. His eyes widened in delight. She laughed.

"Not yet Spock." She took the piece and took a delicate bite. Spock gulped, not knowing what was worse torture: not touching her or not eating the cake. He shook as she gently took another bite of frosting. She smiled coyly at him.

"Come and get it my hot sexy Vulcan." She raised her eyebrows seductively and placed the rest of the cake in the box again. Then she leaned down on the comforter and gently licked her chocolate covered lips. Spock's heart beat faster and his blood pressure rose several notches. He glanced between the cake and Nyota in despair. Nyota laughed, her amusement radiating through the bond and sending waves of warmth through him.

"I truly hope you want me more than the cake." She commented. Spock glanced at her and then smirked. He leaned over and picked up the cake.

"For now, I prefer the cake." He stated calmly and took a bite. Nyota cried out.

"Oh you naughty Vulcan! Spock!" She reached up and pinched his ear. He winced and then purred. He turned to look at her, his mouth full of chocolate cake. It was divine. He put the cake back and cupped Nyota's cheek. She smiled at him, and his heart swelled.

He leaned down and kissed her, marveling at the taste of her and the chocolate mixed together. It was a gentle kiss to begin with, but it quickly deepened. Spock forgot the cake and pulled Nyota flush against him. His eyes fluttered closed as their minds became one. His arm went around her to unzip her beautiful dress, which had against all odds, remained unstained. Nyota moaned into his mouth and arched her back to give him better access. Without breaking the kiss he slipped the dress off of her. She finally broke off, panting and smiled at him.

"I've missed you."

"The sentiment is mutual beloved." Spock nuzzled her, overwhelmed by love, desire, joy, ecstasy and wonder. He gazed at her then remembered the dress. Unhappily he released Nyota and stood up. She handed him the dress and drew a finger down his palm, making his shake.

Nyota watched as Spock laid the dress on a chair and then slipped out of his clothes. She rested on her elbows, admiring his beautiful body. She couldn't remember how many times she'd seen him nude, but she never tired of it. She sighed.

"Spock, you're stunning." She whispered. Spock glanced up and his amusement flowed through the bond. And his lips twitched up into a smile. The chocolate was definitely getting to him, she thought happily.

"I believe you have informed me of this already, Nyota. On many a previous occasion." He came over to her and leaned in to peck her lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Before we continue Nyota, I must state you are beautiful as well." Spock stated in a soft sensual voice. Nyota shivered and stroked his ear in appreciation.

"Thank you." Then she recaptured his lips and pulled him down on the bed, so that his skin touched hers. Finally, after twelve days of waiting he was hers again. She loved the feel of his skin against hers, of the fire that followed the path of his kisses and his caresses. She kissed his neck and felt him moan. He leaned down and licked her collarbone, tasting her sweat. Her heart leaped and her mind went momentarily blank. Still he continued on, following the curves of her body and peppering her with warm loving kisses. She stroked his back gently and pulled his head up to kiss him again. He tasted wonderfully of chocolate. She could no longer discern if she was the one receiving the kisses or being kissed. She didn't know where she ended and he began. Their minds wrapped around each other in an endless loving dance. She was aware that a bra was being unhooked and slipped off and she sighed. Yes, yes.

Then suddenly an alert sounded through the room and Nyota froze. Spock did as well and stared at her in disbelieve. A beeping sound came through.

"Spock to bridge. Spock to bridge. We need you now! And I don't care if you naked! Just get up here now!" Kirk's voice echoed through the room, he sounded irritated and tired. Spock's face fell and Nyota's heart dropped. She gazed at Spock, his expression barely visible in the dim light. She had a sudden desire to recapture his lips and ignore the summons. Her whole body was taught from his caresses.

"What could have happened?" She asked, desperately. Spock blinked and she felt his disappointment and distress. She knew he was unhappy and it hurt her. She also knew that if she asked, he would stay with her and ignore the summons. He was partially drunk right then, and he would regret having acted in such an illogical way later. Sighing she leaned over and kissed him.

"Go, it's okay. Actually, I'll come. Then we can be together." She smiled at him, sending him waves of love and calm. He nodded stiffly, his expression cold once more. His eyes however displayed his unhappiness.

"Very well, I shall retrieve our clothes Nyota." Spock stood up and walked over to the closet. He was swaying slightly, Nyota noticed. The chocolate was affecting him more than she had thought! She contained a groan and slid out of bed. Grabbing her bra she mentally swore at whatever was the cause of this disturbance.

Suddenly a fuzzy feeling bubbled within her, tickling her. Then Spock started shaking, supporting himself against the wall. Nyota froze and turned to face him. He was _laughing!_ She raced over to him, to see his face contorted in amusement. He looked at her and handed her a big t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants, his clothes.

She took them nervously, "Spock, what's so funny?"

"Your chosen colorful metaphors are very unique Nyota." Spock stated, a smile on his lips and his amusement radiating through the bond.

Nyota had to laugh at that, "Yes, well I feel rather strongly on the subject."

"Understandably. We are needed on the bridge." He turned towards the door and stood by it, waiting for her. Nyota pulled on the shirt and jogged over to the door, irritated and unhappy and desperately wishing she could kiss Spock and hold him. Her whole body was crying out for him. Spock mirrored the feeling, and without further ado, leaned over and scooped her up into his arms.

"Spock! What are you doing?" She asked in horror as he carried her out of the room.

"Taking care of you." He stated and smiled at her. Nyota gaped and gave up. He was so drunk, and she could do nothing about it. She just hoped this wasn't some sort of prank, because if it was, she was going to murder the captain and to hell with star fleet regulations!

Spock carried Nyota into the elevator, surprised but pleased that no one was around to question his actions. He did not want to explain himself, or put Nyota down. When the doors closed behind him, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her nose playfully. Nyota's arms snaked around his neck and she smiled at him. He knew she was concerned for him, but there was no reason that she should be. He needed to make sure she knew that.

"Nyota, do not concern yourself with my welfare. I am perfectly healthy." He told her. Nyota gave him and look and shook her head affectionately. She cupped his cheek.

"Whatever you say love. But please put me down before we reach the bridge." She pleaded. He could feel her embarrassment and frustration at the situation, but he did not want to release her.

"Why Nyota?" He asked.

"Because I don't want Kirk to get the pleasure of knowing he interrupted something." She replied. Spock turned his head to the side. It was logical.

"Very well." He replied, but didn't put her down. Nyota narrowed her eyes.

"Spock." She ordered. Spock glanced into her eyes, admiring her delicate mahogany skin and beautiful eyes. He leaned down and pecked her lips then set her down on the lift floor. She released him, but before she could move away he grabbed her hand.

She glanced up at him and sighed, "Fine, Spock. You little elf." She squeezed his hand just as the elevator doors opened, admitting them to the bridge. Spock stepped out of the elevator with Nyota following. She really hoped her wedding night hadn't been ruined.

* * *

Okay, i divided this chapter into 2 parts...it had been longer before. But i thought this was a good place to stop...leave you waiting to find out what happens next.

I must thank spockjasperwriting for reminding me that star trek is not star trek without their occuring some ridiculous drama...so.....you'll just have to wait and see :P

i'll post tomorrow...but only, only if i get reviews! :P hm...should i be evil and set a number of reviews required for the next chapter to be posted tomorrow?

maybe 7 or 8? JK....but reviews=love!

love all of you guys out there who read and review! 3 *hugs*


	11. Chapter 11: Everything is FineSure

Okay, i promised =D

So, here's the next chapter...it's short i know..

thanks for all the reviews ^_^

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Everything's Fine—Sure

"Captain, what is the urgency?" Spock asked.

Kirk whirled around, "Finally! What took you so long?" His eyes scanned them and then grinned. "Actually, on the other hand, I don't want to know!" He came over, a good-natured smile on his face. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Captain, why am I needed?" Spock asked again.

Kirk clapped him on the shoulder, making Spock wince slightly. "Two reasons. One, misery likes company so I didn't want to be the only one sleeping alone on your wedding night, and two, Lt. Miller spotted an anomaly in energy displacement coming off the _Enterprise._ We can't figure out where it's coming from, and Scotty is positive there is nothing wrong with the ship."

Spock blinked as he took in this information and then commented, "I am sure that you are not the only one sleeping alone of this ship. However, if you do not wish to be alone, I am sure Dr. McCoy would not be averse to assisting you in that area."

Nyota stared in disbelief as Spock cracked a suggestive joke at Kirk's dispense. Kirk's jaw dropped open and he stood there in shock. Nyota pursed her lips to contain her laughter. She could feel that Spock was not aware of what he had said.

"Captain, why are you so shocked? It is not unknown that you and Dr. McCoy shared a dorm at the Academy." Spock stated calmly.

Kirk blinked and jerked back to reality. He turned to Nyota, disbelief written all over his features, "What's wrong with him?" He asked in a stage whisper.

Nyota bit her lip and managed to reply, "He got hold of the cake!" She glanced at Spock who was listening. He let go of her hand, making her miss his warm fingers. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood straighter.

"I assure you, I am not inebriated." He stated, and Nyota might have believed him if she hadn't been able to feel that he was millimeters away from grabbing her, pulling her to his chest and kissing her passionately and to hell with the rest of the _Enterprise_. He was definitely not in complete control.

Nyota twitched her head ever so slightly to the side, motioning with her eyes to Kirk that Spock was partially, if not very, drunk. Kirk suppressed a grin.

"Very well then Mr. Spock. I'll take you at your word. Now, if you will please examine this energy burst so we can discover what is going on." Kirk waved to the science station. Spock nodded and walked over to it, unclasping his hands. It seemed an innocent action but Nyota knew that with his hands clasped together he didn't have very much balance right then. She sent him a wave of reassurance then turned to Kirk.

"So, Captain, any ideas?" she asked, going over to sit at her consol. The night crew was on shift right now, but there was an extra chair available. The other communications officer sent her a smile then returned to his work.

Kirk walked over to her, "Well, it can be one of two things. Either we have a energy leak and Scotty's wrong, or something has latched onto our ship."

Nyota gave him a doubtful look, "What are the odds of that?"

"Very high actually," Spock intervened, "Captain it appears your hypothesis is correct. There is something attached to our ship. Where it is dangerous I do not know." Spock stood ramrod straight by his station, to the entire world appearing in complete control.

"Ah, I doubt it's dangerous Spock." Kirk grinned and went to sit in his chair. He slumped down.

"Well, if that's all then I guess I'll have one of the engineers check it out. You two can go back to sleep now." Jim waved them off.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I assure you, sleep is the last thing on my mind Captain." Spock replied. Nyota winced in dismay at the suggestive comment.

"Spock!" She hissed in Vulcan. Spock glanced at her confused.

"What is it beloved?" He replied also in Vulcan.

"Uh, whatever your saying please don't continue here!" Kirk interrupted. Nyota bit her lip and flushed red hot. Oh, Spock! She stood up and moved to exit the bridge.

Suddenly the whole ship shook, the lights went off and she was sent flying. She barreled into the wall, hitting her head painfully. She cried out in pain and shock, her vision going blurry.

The room shook again as if it was about to be torn to shreds. A chair barreled into her, whacking her. She screamed as her arm was jerked sideways and her shoulder turned to fire. She grasped it desperately trying not to cry, her body was on fire and the pain just kept coming, sending her mind in a blaze of terror.

Somewhere she heard Spock call her name out in despair and she waved a feeble hand, "Spock. Spock." She whispered and her vision went dark.

Spock froze in horror and shock, holding onto the science station with all his might. Nyota had fallen and she was injured. "NYOTA!" He called out desperately, scanning the darkness for her form. He did not scream for her though, that promise he had made so long ago stayed with him through in his distorted reality. His breath caught as he spotted her body strewn against the wall, her hair around her body and blood pooling around her. His sight went blurry, he could no longer hear anything but the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears and his breath came in gasps.

"No!" he jumped forward, fueled by despair, and half lost due to the chocolate. He fumbled as he hit the captain's chair and fell forward, flailing.

"Nyota! Nyota!" he cried out verbally and mentally, grabbing onto her presence in his mind which was dwindling. He felt a tiny mental push in reply and he grasped at it, trying to send her love and comfort and somehow ease the pain that was radiating through her and through him. He fumbled towards her, falling to his knees in his confused state and crawled towards her in the dark. His arms found her limp form and he pulled her close, his heart in his throat and his mind clouded in terror. No! No! Her warmth was fading rapidly and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing at all.

* * *

I know, cliffhanger! sorry for all of you who hoped it was a prank.....i feel bad about doing this..

reviews = love


	12. Chapter 12: Frenzy

Firstly, thanks for the reviews! Seriously, you guys made me feel so anxious to find out what happened next that i sat down and wrote this chapter even though i have so much homework XD

so, don't kill me. enjoy =)

* * *

Chapter 12: Frenzy

Spock was aware that the lights had come back on, but to his frenzied mind it meant nothing. The one important part of his life laid his arms, soaking his uniform with her blood. His heart beat faster than ever and his head seemed about to burst. His gut clenched as his eyes gazed at Nyota's body. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He could only see her face, her delicate nose, her closed eyes; the bits of blood on her eyelids, the blood on her lips, her warm dark skin, and the freckle below her eye.

"Nyota," He whispered, and gently stroked her cheek with one finger. Some part of him, a very human part of him, was telling him to stay where he was, to simply stay there forever and hold her to his chest.

"Nyota." He croaked out again, as his throat clenched painfully and pure despair threatened to overwhelm him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately not to soil her features by letting his tears fall.

"Nyota…." He didn't know why he was repeating her name over and over again, he didn't know why his voice had softened and become a desperate plea. He only knew that if she died now he would be lost forever, never to return. He bit his shaking lip and ducked his head, gently rubbing her cheek with his. He could barely sense her anymore; barely feel her flickering mind against his. He pushed desperately out to that small warm presence, trying to pull it back, trying to grab it and never let go. But it was eluding him and he was lost in his mind, only aware of her and how he could do nothing at all.

Kirk ordered people around, sending for McCoy and yelling for security. They needed to find out what had happened, and why. He didn't have time to concern himself with his science officer, who was sitting on the floor with his newlywed wife, cradling her broken body. Some part of him screamed at him to go to them, to make sure Uhura was alright, to shake Spock into reality. But he couldn't, not right then.

"Someone call Scotty! I need to know where that energy surge came from! And get Chekov up here! Sulu too! I need three security teams up here NOW!" he ordered the other communications officer, who looked around desperately. He nodded and franticly started sending out messages. Kirk watched him detachedly, thinking that Uhura could have done the same job in half the time. The man was obliviously panicking and making elementary mistakes.

Kirk gave up and turned to his navigator, "Take us to the closest Space Dock now! Full warp ahead, we have injured."

Kirk jumped into his seat, "I need damage reports!"

"Damage Reports coming in Sir. Upper three decks report damage. It seems an explosive went off, on the outside of the ship."

"Damn! Where's Spock?" He looked around widely and spotted Spock and the floor, again. How long had they been there again? He couldn't remember. He jumped out of his chair and ran over to them.

He placed his hand on Spock's shoulder, making himself not wince as he saw Uhura's broken shoulder and gashed head.

"Spock! I need you! I need you now!" he shook Spock shoulder, trying to get through. Spock glanced up, his eyes glazed over. He was breathing exceptionally quickly and his skin was tinged with green.

"Spock! Get up! Get up now!" Kirk yelled into his face. Spock blinked and his body obeyed the order. He stood up, still holding Uhura's body. Kirk gulped.

"Spock, I need you! Get to your station now! If you want her to live, give her to McCoy now! And find out what the hell happened!" Kirk waved towards the station. Spock shook, and shuddered and then nodded.

Suddenly the doors to the bridge opened and McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov ran out. Bones took one look at Uhura, swore explosively and yelled into a communicator for two to be beamed to the medical bay, immediately!

"Spock, give her to me! Now! I'm beaming her to sickbay, quickest way! Now hand her over, or do you want her to die?!" Bones waved widely.

Spock gazed at the doctor uncomprehendingly. Let Nyota go? Were they out of their minds? He would never let her go! NEVER! But, she needed to go to sick bay and the Captain had ordered him to go to his station. Spock looked at Nyota's face, shuddered and then handed her gently over to Dr. McCoy.

"Doctor, save her." He ordered and then turned around, heading towards his station. He knew what he had to do, even if his whole being was screaming at him to turn around and run to sickbay. He heard McCoy and Nyota disappear as they were beamed to sickbay. Spock gazed at the data he was receiving, and shook. His mind couldn't understand it. Why was he standing there? Why?

He turned around, the frenzy around his was incredible. He swayed, "Captain. What is pi?" he asked and suddenly tears were spilling down his cheeks. Kirk turned to him in shock.

"Spock! Please, get it together! Or Nyota dies! Now, do your job Commander! NOW!" Kirk screamed at him. Spock nodded mutely, not really understanding. He turned back to his station and scanned the information. Just a random pattern of flashing light and beeping sounds. But there was a something there. He leaned forward, his mind in a haze. Some part of him, the logical part that had been tossed out the window when Nyota was hurt and as the chocolate took over, understood what it all meant.

He watched as if from a distance as his hands sped along, hitting buttons, plugging in information, and setting things right. His intellect took over and he read the information, storing it all and discovering what had happened.

He distantly heard himself state, "Captain, it appears that a small ship had attached itself to the _Enterprise_ and self destructed, destroying a section of the hull and rattling the whole ship. From the readings it appears that the ship was cloaked and of Klingon origin. This attack was in direct violation of the Peace Treaty of 2235.154."

He was aware that Kirk replied, but he did not know what. He only knew that his hands were once again flying across the dials, diverting energy from trivial areas of the ship to places that needed it more and making sure that the main computer was not damaged. He didn't stop, even though his heart ached in his chest, his gut was clenched, and he could barely breathe. He found himself gulping every few minutes, trying to gulp down enough oxygen to keep going. He wasn't aware that the only part of his body not shaking was his hands, that his whole body was hunched over his station and that his teeth kept hitting against each other as he shivered continuously.

He could not calculate the time that passed, he did not know whether it was cold or hot for he felt both, and he couldn't tell if he was standing or lying down. His Vulcan side knew that he was completing every task give to him effectively and he knew that someone was telling him everything was going to be alright. That things would work out.

But all he felt was that was cold fear, hot terror, never ending despair and a sense of being lost so immense that he would have sworn he was drowning in a black hole. But he wasn't, and the only things keeping him from collapsing were his duty and the fact that he could still feel her. She was still there, in the back of his mind. Her warm presence was still there, still urging him silently to keep working, to keep going.

So he did, because he knew that she would have wanted him to. But when someone finally grasped his shoulder and told him forcefully he could go, he was gone without a second glance. He finally jerked back to earth, finally knew what he was doing and why.

He sprinted down the hallways, willing himself to fly. He knew that the ship didn't have the power to beam him down directly, so instead he ran. He knew that people watched him go in shock, heard people shout. But he didn't stop, he didn't care that he could barely breathe though the fire in his lungs or that he was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. He just kept running, rounding corners, staring down hallways and breathing when he got the chance. He barreled towards sick bay, finally arriving and entering through the door the moment it opened. He sprinted on, searching for Nyota and screeched to a stop in front of McCoy.

He hunched over, placing his hands on his knees and gasped for breath, trying to calm himself. But he couldn't; the chocolate was still in his body and every cell in him was screaming at him to find Nyota right then.

He glanced up, to see McCoy's arms on his hips and a fowl expression, "Now, where are you going? And if you dare say into Nyota's room you're dead." He scowled.

Spock stood up straight and gave up all control. His hands balled into fists and he roared, "Let me see Nyota! NOW!" His eyes blazed, his heart jumped and his temperature rose considerably. McCoy flinched back and Spock took a bit of comfort from it. He did not know why though.

"Spock! Are you out of your Vulcan mind? I can't let you in! She's recovering right now and her body doesn't need any mal treatment from a crazed husband!" the Doctor shouted back. Spock reared back as if hit. He shook and looked down. He slumped in despair.

"I would never harm her doctor." He whispered and wiped away a tear that trickled down his cheek. He knew he was being overly emotional but he couldn't stop himself. McCoy seemed taken aback.

He reached over and patted Spock shoulder, but Spock barely noticed the gesture. He did hear the words though. "Spock, she'll be fine. I promise. But just wait, a little bit longer. You'll be the first to see her, I promise." The doctor gripped his shoulder more tightly, and then let go. He turned around and entered the other room. Spock followed him with his eyes, wishing he could follow. But he would wait, no matter how long he had to.

He walked a step towards the door and collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. He closed his eyes, almost falling into an emotional overload induced sleep. But even in his inebriated state he knew how unprofessional that would have been. So, with a tremendous outpouring of willpower he crawled over to the wall and pulled himself into a sitting position, with his back against the wall. Not much better he knew, but he didn't care. His head fell to his chest in exhaustion and he fled into deep meditation. He sought out the small, but growing, light that was his bond with Nyota and concentrated fully on it, enveloping himself in it.

Before he was completely gone he whispered, "I love you, Nyota. My beloved, I'm here."

* * *

So, happy? i promise they will get thier cute chocolate induced love ^_^ remember...there is always the honey moon for some fun fluff =)

more to come...but probably not until the end of the week or next week...although that could change...

reviews = love 3

love you all!


	13. Chapter 13: Hope

So, you guys i got a free moment today so i sat down and wrote this =D

So Ela, no more shakespear reading threats ;P

Thanks everyone for the reviews!

Enjoy =)

* * *

Chapter 13: Hope

Spock became aware that someone was talking to him, shaking his shoulder. He didn't want to leave his warm haven yet though, he didn't want to return to the cold outside world. But he knew that he must, so he slowly returned from his meditative state and moved away from the wonderful love and acceptance he felt through his bond with Nyota. She was alive he knew, but still unconscious. He blinked and shook his head, his mind still blurry.

Spock glanced up and noticed that Jim was standing above him, his face contorted with worry.

"Spock, can you hear me? Spock? Wake up! Bones says you can go in." Kirk knelt down in front of Spock and waved a hand in front of his eyes. Spock cocked his head to the side.

"Jim I was not asleep, and there is no need to wave your hand in front of my face." He replied, a tad calmer than he had been before.

Jim jerked backwards in surprise, falling onto his backside. Then he laughed, "Oh Spock! You surprised me there. I thought we'd lost you for sure. Now get up, before Bones starts swearing about green blooded hobgoblins who don't care about their bond mates."

Spock bolted up, fire blazing in his soul. The doctor's comment was nefarious and disgusting. He glanced down at Kirk and scowled, "I assure you Captain that I do care about Nyota!" He growled at the end. Kirk blinked and stood up hurridly. He placed his hands on Spock's shoulders, making Spock look at him.

Spock only saw compassion in those eyes, "Spock. I didn't mean it that way, and Bones didn't say anything yet. It was a bad joke, I'm sorry. Go on. I'll wait." Kirk dropped his hands and gave Spock a smile.

Spock raised an eyebrow; he was confused at Kirk's behavior but touched. It must have been the chocolate because he bowed his head and responded, "Thank you Jim. Your actions have meant quite a bit to me."

Then he turned and walked into room where Nyota lay, leaving a stunned Kirk behind. Spock walked up to the bed and gulped. Nyota lay there, her eyes closed, her breathing even, her beautiful hair matted with blood. Her blood. He shook slightly.

"Nyota. I am endlessly sorry for this. I have failed you. I promised to protect you and I have failed." Spock leaned in and caressed her cheek. He was happy she would be fine, but his soul was scared with grief and guilt. He should have been there to protect her. It was his job as her husband. Just like she would always be there to help him, to assist him. Hadn't he promised her that he would always be there? And just a few hours after uttering those words he had failed.

Spock closed his eyes as the pain threatened to overwhelm him and he shook in place. She would be fine, she would be fine. He kept repeating that to himself, but the memory of the pain, of the panic, was still there and it was flooding him. His hand clenched and unclenched in a spasm, and his teeth clanked. The cold was taking him again.

Spock jerked upright and took a deep breath. He couldn't do this, he couldn't loose control. She would be fine, she would recover, and yet he felt like he was dying inside. It was illogical and irrational. What was wrong with him?

Spock bit his lip and opened his eyes. He gazed at Nyota's face again and then leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Nyota. I love you. I am sorry. Please come back, I fear I am lost without you." He brushed her forehead with his nose and a tear slid down cheek, into her hair. He shuddered as his gut clenched. Gently he moved her hair away from her face, feeling the blood clumps and feeling a horrified fascination at knowing that it was Nyota's blood he was touching.

He breathed in as he struggled for control once more. As he did, he smelled her unique scent, smelled the light perfume she had worn to the wedding and the scent of warmth, life, and chocolate that was on her lips. His mind cleared slightly and he took another saving breath of her scent. He did not know why, but it calmed him. He gazed at her and making a prompt decision swung his legs onto the bed she lay on and curled up around her.

He made sure not to harm her, barely brushing her skin. Instead, he made himself her blanket, gently encompassing her body in his. His arm wrapped around her body gently and he rested his face in her neck, breathing in her warmth. He was almost falling off the bed but he didn't care. He could hold her again, he could protect her again and that was all that mattered.

He closed his eyes and enveloped her in love, both physical and emotional. He sent care, warmth and love though the bond, trying to make sure she knew he was there and that he would be there forever, awaiting her.

He breathed in, filling himself with her scent and imagined a scenario in his mind. Although he was not psychically melding with her, their bond was so strong that if he thought of her and pictured her standing in a field of flowers she would receive the image. Now he imagined them both sitting down to a cup of tea in his office. It had been one of their favorite things to do, to just sit down with a cup of tea and talk for hours.

So, now he saw her sitting in front of him in her cadet's uniform, her hair tied back, a warm cup of tea in her hands, and a bright smile on her face. Her eyes were illuminated with joy as she talked about a new language that had been discovered, and the wonders of the whistling sounds it was made up of. Her knee was gently touching his, that small amount of contact making him warm and making his heart soar. He sat across from her, a PADD in one hand and a mug in the other, simply listening to her. Every so often he would respond to a query or add a comment, but mostly he listened and watched her joyful face. She was so full of life, so full of love, so enthusiastic that he took pleasure from seeing her so happy. He leaned forward slightly, moving to place his tea on the wooden table in front of him. As he did, his hand brushed her arm and she beamed at him. His lips twitched in response and he comment on the newest scientific discovery. She immediately focused completely on him and it was his turn talk for full minutes at a time, explain everything to the most minute details. And she would quiz him on it, ask the most interesting questions and laugh when he made the tiniest attempts at humor. She had been learning his humor, learning how his brain worked. She caught all his dry comments, all the minutest changes in his facial expressions and he found it fascinating to make her smile and laugh. Aside from his mother, she was the only one who had tried to understand him, who tried to find out who he really was. And she had succeeded.

"Spock, loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done." Nyota smiled lovingly at him and leaned over to brush his cheek with her fingers.

Spock blinked and then smiled fully, "Nyota, you are unique in that way. Thank you, without your love I would be a different person completely."

Nyota laughed, "No you wouldn't! You just wouldn't have me around to make sure everyone knows that you are the most wonderful, loving and caring person I have ever met."

Spock smiled again, "You are ruining my reputation."

"Not that much. You still terrify all first year Cadets. Plus, I wouldn't want too many people knowing you're so wonderful, otherwise I might have competition." She smiled slyly at him.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Nyota, I have said it a million times and I shall say it again, there has never been, and shall never be, any competition."

Nyota's eyes softened and her smile went from teasing to touched, "I know. I love you too."

"I know." He leaned in and kissed her gently, then pulled back slightly as his mind was filled with warmth, love and sweetness.

"Spock, open your eyes please." Nyota whispered.

Spock blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Open your real eyes. I've been awake for the last few minutes you know. This little imaginary world of yours goes both ways. I want to hear your real voice and kiss your real lips." She nuzzled him. Spock raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Fascinating." She laughed, and he gave her a half smile.

Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let the image of them sitting in his office slowly disappear to be replaced with blackness. He exhaled and opened his eyes, to be faced with an intimate view of Nyota's ear and neck. He breathed out and leaned closer to kiss her jaw gently.

"Nyota." His guilt came back and his despair at almost having lost her. Nyota shuddered slightly against him.

"Spock stop it! Stop it now! I'm here. I'm here and I love you. It wasn't your fault. So, please don't feel guilty." She pleaded with him and he could feel she was on the verge of tears, which made him feel the same way.

Spock bit his lip, "I apologize Nyota. It seems the chocolate has destroyed my control."

Nyota turned slightly and suppressed a moan, but she couldn't suppress the pain she felt which transferred to Spock. Spock gasped slightly.

"Nyota, do not hurt yourself." He lifted himself up slightly so that he could look into her eyes. Nyota smiled.

"I'm fine. You are such a baby sometimes, you know that?" She asked rhetorically and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest.

Spock pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, "Should I add that to the list of nicknames you have given me?"

Nyota laughed and he smiled slightly in return, "No, it's okay. What happened? Do you know?"

Spock paused and breathed in, "I cannot remember the details with accuracy. However, I know that the energy output which the readings were noticing were caused by another shuttle which had attached itself to the _Enterprise_. It appears that the shuttle was on a suicide mission for it exploded, causing the _Enterprise_ to shake as it did. The readings appear to indicate that the ship was of Klingon design. If so, the attack was in direct violation of our peace treaty and the consequence could be war."

Nyota shifted inside his arms and glanced up at him, "I hope not. Maybe we can solve this all diplomatically. War is so horrible." She shuddered and Spock held her closer.

"I agree." He whispered and ran a hand down her back. "I apologize for my reactions earlier. However, I was lost without you."

He knew she was smiling, but also felt her sadness for him. "Spock, I'll never leave you if I have a say in the matter. And if I do die someday, I'll always be in your heart. You'll have your memories of me. I'll never be truly gone, because I'll always love you even in death and if you always love me then we'll always be connected." She caressed his neck and ran her hands down his chest, to wrap around his back.

Spock took this in and then replied uncertainly, "So our Katras will always be bonded?"

Nyota laughed slightly against him, "Exactly. Never forget that."

Spock shifted closer to her and traced a finger down her side, "I never will, beloved."

He closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep as Nyota feel back into a deeper sleep, letting her body recover. His heart was lighter than before and his mind was at rest, for now he knew the truth. If Nyota told him it was true than it must be and the idea was simply logical; people are never lost if others remember them.

* * *

So, there you go =)

I have no idea when i'll get anothe free moment--lots of homework to do and my whole weekend is taken up...so....hope this keeps you guys going for a bit =D

reviews are always wonderful.....

3 3 3


	14. Chapter 14: Questions

So, thanks all of you for the great reviews =D

Sorry this chapter is shorter.....

hope you like it though...=)

* * *

Chapter 14: Questions

Spock awoke three hours and twenty seven minutes later to find Jim and McCoy standing in the doorway. He blinked and turned his head slightly so he could see them more clearly. They were muttering amongst themselves.

"Jim, I don't know what it is I about these two but I'm almost scared. Spock might have killed me back there. I mean, I know he had chocolate and all, but that's what scares me. The chocolate made him really emotionally vulnerable so that when I told him off he started crying! What happens when he doesn't start crying?" the doctor's voice was frustrated and worried.

Spock saw Kirk place his hand on McCoy's shoulder. "Bones, I don't think Spock would ever kill any of us. If you haven't noticed, he's loyal as can be. And you of all people should know true love when you see it."

McCoy snorted, "I'm a doctor Jim, not a psychologist. But you're absolutely right. If that isn't true love than I don't know what is. Still, I feel bad for anyone who get's on Spock's bad side."

Spock decided this was a good time to intervene. He gently disentangled himself from Nyota and sat up, "Doctor, Captain, I assure you that I do not endeavor to cause anyone undue pain. Such a desire would be illogical."

McCoy and Kirk swiveled around in surprise, but Spock stopped their comments with a raised hand. "Please, let us not speak anymore right now. Nyota is sleeping."

McCoy and Jim blinked and nodded. Spock nodded and slid off the bed, tucking the blanket around Nyota so she would not be cold. Leaning in he laid a small kiss on her forehead and then turned away. He walked towards the two men and motioned for them to leave the room. McCoy gave him a look but didn't comment until they were outside of Nyota's room.

"Spock I'm the doctor! Not you! So, no more of these bloody orders from you, especially in my sickbay." McCoy stated gruffly.

Spock nodded to him and clasped his hands behind his back. The last of the chocolate had left his system. "Certainly doctor. I simply did not want to wake Nyota."

McCoy scowled and then relented, "Yah I know. You'd jump off a cliff for her."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "That would be illogical Doctor. Unless of course she was falling; then I would jump after her, catch her, and take the impact of the fall myself."

McCoy stared at him and then nudged Kirk, "See! He's a crazed hobgoblin."

Jim grinned, "He can hear you, you know."

Spock almost rolled his eyes, "Indeed I can. Now, is there any issue which you need to discuss with me? Or may I return to wash Nyota's hair?"

"I thought you just said you didn't want to wake her!" McCoy huffed.

Spock nodded, "I did. However, washing Nyota's hair does not require waking her up."

Jim jumped in before the bickering could go on, "Yes actually I did want to talk to you Spock. What are we going to do about this Klingon attack? I cannot stand by and let them kill my people!"

Spock appraised his captain, "Have you reported to Star Fleet yet?"

Jim waved his hands around irritated, "Yes! And guess what? They are telling us to not do anything! I hate it!"

Spock raised an eyebrow; he knew how Kirk could be. However, he also knew that his Captain had good intentions and the safety of his crew in mind. "Jim…"

"Wait did you just call me Jim? Oh my god! Finally!" Kirk laughed.

Spock scowled, "Captain. I believe you should accept Star Fleet's order, as this is our first assignment. If you do not obey you risk losing the _Enterprise_."

Kirk ground his teeth together, "Why? Uhg, but you're right. As usual. Fine. But if we are attacked again I am going in!" He slammed his fist into his palm and scowled.

Spock nodded, "Very well. If you will excuse me, I have tasks I must attend to."

"Fine, go. Dismissed." Kirk waved him off. Spock turned and returned to Nyota's room, ignoring McCoy's protest that he was a stubborn and irritating hobgoblin.

Spock went over to the sink and grabbed a small towel. He placed it under the hot water, thankful that not all old technology had been done away with. He walked over to Nyota's bed and gently placed the warm damp towel on Nyota's forehead. Spock began to systematically wash the blood from her hair. When all the blood was gone he placed the small hand towel in the refreshener and returned to Nyota's bed. He sat down on the edge of it and gazed at the beautiful face of his wife. Her eyes were closed but he could tell that her eyes were moving below her eye lids. He would wait for her to awaken; she needed all of her REM sleep.

Sighing he placed his palm on her forehead and brushed her damp hair away from her face. He had almost lost her. Closing his eyes he drifted into a light meditation.

Over the course of the next three days Nyota recovered, as did the rest of the crewmen who had been injured. Thankfully no one had died, but by pure chance alone. Nyota was becoming increasingly annoyed with McCoy, for he made her stay in sickbay. Spock tried to ease her boredom by bringing her several books and staying with her whenever possible. She took to surfing the web on her PADD and commenting on her findings. McCoy had been kind enough to bring in another bed so that Spock could sleep next to Nyota at night, for which Spock was thankful.

Nyota was not the only one increasingly irate. The Captain had not been himself since the attack and Spock knew exactly why. Kirk was angry at the federation for not letting him go after the Klingons. Although Spock understood the logic he did not whole heartedly agree with Star Fleets orders. All of the guests who had arrived for the wedding had finally left, most before the attack. The only remaining guest was Sarek, who had insisted he wait until Nyota was completely recovered.

Sarek had taken to spending time with Nyota when Spock was on the bridge. Spock had entered the room on several occasions to find his father conversing in Vulcan with Nyota. Spock was pleased to see his father so accepting of Nyota. It wasn't until the end of the third day that Spock realized that Nyota had somehow convinced his father to help smuggle her out of the medical bay.

He entered the room to find Nyota pacing the room agitatedly. He was confused, for through the bond he only sensed calm and a tad of deviousness. He immediately went to her side and enveloped her in a hug.

"Nyota, what is wrong?" He asked and placed a kiss on her temple. She turned to him and bit her lip.

"Spock! I cannot find your father! He said he would return in five minutes, but that was over an hour ago. And the computer cannot find him either! I'm worried!" She cried out. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Then I shall go look for him." He stated, slightly concerned. Nyota sighed in relief. She hugged him back.

"Can I come? I feel guilty, I asked him if he could get me something to eat from, the mess hall. This is all my fault." She looked so anguished that Spock agreed, even though he was still puzzled. She did not feel agitated.

He placed his hand in hers and probed into her mind slightly. He felt her embarrassment and challenge as he searched for the reason behind the incongruence in her actions and emotions. When he found it he blinked in surprise, not knowing where to be irritated or amused. He went with amused.

_Nyota! You have convinced my father to hide in our quarters so that you may go look for him! _

Nyota suppressed a grin and looked away. With her hand still holding his she pulled him towards the door. Spock followed willingly.

_Sorry! It's just gotten so boring in there! I missed being able to kiss you and not feel like Len is going to run in on us at any moment. _

Spock raised an eyebrow and led her through the sick bay. When he spotted McCoy he stopped.

"Doctor, my father is missing and our computers seem unable to find him. As Lt. Uhura was the last to be with him she is needed to try and help us find him." Spock stated calmly and felt Nyota's amusement at his deception.

McCoy stared, "What? Oh god. Just go. Just go. Most pathetic attempt at getting out of sickbay I've ever heard of. Just go!" McCoy waved them off and Spock looked down at Nyota.

"It appears our deception was not successful." He stated dryly.

Nyota looked up into the face of her new husband and laughed, "I don't care. Come on, he said we could go. Better beat it before he takes it back!" She grabbed his hand and ran through the sick bay, making him followed. Just before the reached the door however Spock spotted. She turned to him.

"Spock! Come on!" switching to Vulcan she added, "We never did get to complete our wedding night!" She felt his interest peak and laughed.

"Indeed. However, you cannot be running." Without hesitating he leaned over and scoped her up in his arms. Nyota chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. His affection filled her and she leaned against him. He walked out of the sickbay, towards their room.

"Spock, I was wondering…do you want children anytime soon?" she posed the question hesitantly, her stomach fluttering.

Spock stopped cold in the corridor and looked at her. His eyes smoldered and she felt his heart beat faster. He leaned down and kissed her gently, sending a thrill down her spine.

"Nyota, I anticipate any children of ours with joy." He told her, his voice low and soft. She smiled at him lovingly, her heart swelling. She could feel his amazement and hope.

"Not just yet beloved. But hopefully soon." She smiled as his eyes widened at the implications.

"I am sure that if we try hard enough…" he trailed off and his ears blushed green. He lowered his voice and continued walking. She laughed and hugged him closer, placing her cheek against his.

_You are one naughty Vulcan Spock. But I love you for it._

_ I am pleased that you do, beloved. _

* * *

So, there you go =)

So, yah.....;P

do not fear! i am hoping to include a few chapters where the characters have to dress up....like happened in the original show all the time =D

reviews = love


	15. Chapter 15: Romantic At Herat

Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner XD Had tons to do and I posted a halloween fic too. So, thank you all for being so patient with me =)

Thank you also for all the wonderful reviews! They really make my day and give me a reason to smile when all I see in the near future is piles of homework.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 15: Romantic At Heart

Spock carried his beloved to their new quarters, the quarters they had yet to sleep in together. As the door slid open he was not at all surprised to find his father sitting on the couch in the living space, meditating. As they entered Sarek's eyes opened and he looked at them.

"Father." Spock nodded to him, still holding Nyota in his arms. She was playing with his earlobe, making him forget what he meant to say.

"Ah, Spock. I see you have rescued Nyota from sickbay." His father's tone was flat, but Spock detected the slightest hint of amusement. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I believe I have you to thank for this rescue mission." Spock replied amused.

Nyota intervened, "He does. Thank you Sarek." She turned to face him and smiled. Sarek's eyes softened.

"Glad to be of service," Sarek replied, using a human colloquialism. Nyota laughed and Spock had to admit he was slightly confused. His father had just admitted to having emotions. However, he wasn't going to complain.

Spock nodded to Sarek, "If you will excuse me a moment Father." Sarek nodded and Spock carried Nyota into the other room and set her gently on the bed. She didn't release his neck however. Instead she leaned up and kissed his temple.

"Hm…how long will you be?" She asked softly. Spock's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

"I am sure that my father will understand if we seek privacy." He murmured back and gently caressed her cheek. She smiled.

"Very well. See you in a bit." She grinned into his eyes, enveloping him in a love hug. Spock replied in kind and then disengaged himself from her arms. She sighed and leaned back against the bed. Spock moved away and returned to the other room, making sure that the door closed behind him.

Sarek was waiting for him, still seated in the same chair. His eyes softened as they fell upon Spock's form. Spock turned his head to the side slightly, wondering what his father wished to tell him. He clasped his hands behind his back and waited.

Sarek finally broke the silence, "Nyota is wonderful. You should tell her what she means to you every day, so you do not find yourself in my position. I find myself oddly lost without your mother, and I know that part of the cause is that I am not certain if she knew I loved her in the final moments of her life."

Spock blinked, he had not expected this, but it warmed his heart. "I do father, every moment of my life. Father, mother knew. You told her. I on the other hand, did not." Spock lowered his eyes to hide the pain he felt.

Sarek raised both eyebrows, in a manner that reminded Spock of his mother. "Spock, your mother knew you loved her. Mothers always know, or so I am told."

Spock looked back at his father and gulped. He nodded, accepting this statement. Nyota had already told him the same, on several occasions, but it was nice to hear it coming from his father. "Thank you. If there is anything else I may do for you, or which you require, simply ask. Otherwise, I wish to return to Nyota's side."

Sarek's lips twitched ever so slightly, "Of course my son. I shall see myself out. I will seek you out later, before I leave for New Vulcan once more." And with that he rose, nodded and moved towards the door. Spock nodded.

"Until next time." He murmured, knowing his father would pick up on the farewell. Then he turned away and headed towards the kitchen and the replicator. He had a surprise in mind for Nyota.

Nyota smiled up at the empty ceiling, happy to be back home. Well, it wasn't really home since she'd never slept here yet, but it felt like home. Spock had taken time to organize everything into the right place, and she could tell he had taken special care when choosing the color of the walls. His choice was a redish-yellow which reflect the light in such a manner that gave the room a very comfortable feel. It also reminded her of sunsets in Africa.

Nyota lifted a hand and traced invisible designs into the air. She wrote Spock's name, and with a giggle drew two hearts next to it. Then she sat up and kissed the air. She laughed at her foolishness and fell back against the bed.

"Oh Spock…" she murmured and closed her eyes, simply reveling in the presence she felt from him. She felt like a Cadet again, having a major crush on her Vulcan professor, but now she was Spock's wife. How things had progressed, she thought.

Nyota smiled at she remembered how love struck she had been back then, skipping down hallways when no one was looking and humming his name in her head while doing homework. Thinking about it, she still did that sometimes now, when completing her daily log. Spock usually came off duty an hour after her, so she would write up her log and then spend half an hour laughing to herself about something Spock had said earlier, or even a few days ago.

There had been the time before they told the crew of the Enterprise they were getting married, when she had snuck into his room, only to find it deserted. Confused she had run down the mess hall and then the bridge, and finally returned to her room depressed and confused. She had entered her quarters to find Spock sitting on her bed, her pillow held against his cheek and his eyes closed.

Surprised she had exclaimed, "Spock! Where were you? I looked everywhere, and what are you doing?"

His head had jerked and she had realized he was meditating. When his eyes opened he flushed green and hastily placed the pillow back down on her bed, not looking at her.

She had given him a look and asked the question again. Spock hand turned to her, highly embarrassed and replied sheepishly, "I was under the impression you would be in your quarters. When I discovered that you were missing I decided to wait for your return, and found myself missing your presence. On past occasions I have found that I can calm myself more efficiently if I meditate with your smell around me…" he had trailed off and looked away again. Nyota had gazed at him astonished and then burst into laughter.

"You mean you do this often?" she had asked, grinning widely. Spock's ears had turned bright green and he had mumbled back.

"From the moment our relationship commenced. After you were sick and slept in my bed you left your scent there, and I discovered that I slept very deeply that night."

Nyota had walked over to him and asked him curiously, "But I didn't sleep in your bed for more than a year after that…?"

Spock had glanced up at the ceiling, making her laugh, "I saved the pillow case and never washed it." He had replied. Nyota had chuckled and hugged him.

"You're so cute sometimes. Don't worry, I did the same with that tee-shirt you lent me that one time."

Nyota blinked and returned to the present. Where was Spock? She made a face at the ceiling and then sat up. Where was _that_ shirt anyways? She grinned and slipped off the bed. Walking over to her closet, she slipped the door open and rummaged in the back until she found a small pile of black clothes…all of the clothes she had collected from Spock. She had kept them as mementoes, so that whenever he wasn't around she could pull one of his shirts out, or pull on his sweat pants and feel like he was around her. Now she pulled out that first shirt he'd given her, it even has a small stain on one sleeve from where she had spilled a cup of chai tea when doing homework. Smiling, she walked slowly back over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

What was Spock doing? She could sense his movements but he was carefully shielding his surroundings. She crinkled her brow in confusion and worry but then felt him send her a trickle of love and comfort, telling her he'd be there in a minute. Satisfied she lay back on the comforter and waited.

Spock gazed at the selection of DVD's and then chose one. Taking it in hand, he turned around and returned to the kitchen and grabbed what lay on the counter. He was carefully blocking Nyota's thoughts, although he made sure she knew he would be with her in seventy nine seconds. He was pleased with his choices; he only needed one more thing. He walked into the bathroom, grabbed the oil and then walked back towards the room. He entered and before Nyota had time to glance at him ordered the lights on ten percent.

"Spock? Where are you?" Nyota breathed, and he saw her sit up. He could smell her and breathed deeply.

"Right here beloved." He walked to the side of the bed, placed the objects on the bedside table and then slipped down next to Nyota, wrapping his arms around her soft, warm body. She sighed and nuzzled against him.

"What did you have in your hands?" She asked, grabbing his fingers and caressing them. Spock shuddered slightly in response and kissed the top of her ear before responding.

"A few items. If you do not object, I wish to give you a massage." He murmured and was pleased when he felt her appreciation.

"That sounds wonderful Spock. Thank you." Spock's lips twitched upwards as she pressed against his chest.

_It is my pleasure, love. _

Nyota laughed slightly in response, the sound making Spock almost smile in response. Gently he sat up and gazed at her in the darkness. The low light reflected off her dark skin making her look like all powerful, all loving, queen of the night. Yes, she was his queen.

"Your queen Spock? Hm…no you are my king." She murmured, tracing his earlobe and setting him on fire. She had obviously caught the trailing end of his thought.

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he reached over and grabbed the jasmine massage oil.

"Nyota, if you will turn over, and shed yourself of your clothing." He felt Nyota smile and sit up slightly. It was then that he noticed what she was wearing. "Is that my t-shirt Nyota? I now know where all of my clothing has been disappearing to." He teased gently.

Nyota laughed and pulled the shirt of her head, "Love, you know I stole this shirt a long time ago." She placed the shirt on the bed and slipped out of her pants.

"Yes, I was aware of it. However, I have noticed a certain lacking of black shirts in my closet, and I am positive that two of my jogging pants have gone missing." Spock purred in reply, leaning down to gently kiss her neck. She arched her back in response and he had to fight the urge to let his hands roam. He pulled back and gazed at her in the light.

"Nyota, please rid yourself of your under clothing, and turn onto your front so that I may massage your back." Nyota laughed slightly at his husky tone and obliged. She turned onto her front and turned her face the side to face him.

"Hm…I'm waiting honey." She murmured, her eyes closing. Spock resisted a smile and told the computer, "Computer, Candle lighting." The lights immediately dimmed all the way except in certain areas in the room. A series of flickering lights circumscribed the bed and flickered off of Nyota's chocolate colored skin. Nyota gasped and pushed herself off the bed.

"Spock? Since when did this happen?" she asked incredulously. Spock smirked and kissed her back.

"While you were in sickbay I programmed the computer to allow for candle lighting in our quarters." He breathed on her bare back, admiring the Goosebumps that gathered there. He leaned back and took the oil in his hands. He pour a small amount into his palms and rubbed them together, heating the massage oil until it reached a nice temperature. Nyota settled back on the bed with a sigh and Spock placed his hands on her shoulders. He moved a leg over her buttocks and kneeled above her, still in his uniform.

Nyota moaned slightly as Spock's hands traveled down her back, massaging her soar muscles and easing her pains. He took particular time with her neck, running his hot soothing hands around her muscles until she was limp as a rag doll. He massaged her sides, trailing hot kisses down her sides while he did. After he had caressed a massaged every inch of her back, neck and shoulders he moved backwards and started on her legs. When he got to her feet she let out a huge sigh. He was such a wonderful masseuse, knowing exactly where to go lightly and exactly where to press down hard to release any tension she had left in her body.

When he was done she turned to face him and smiled, he looked so godly and sexy in the candle lightly, his dark eyes reflecting the light. "Thanks Spock, that was wonderful." Her voice came out as a sigh. She felt Spock glow at the comment and his love for her overwhelmed her. But he wasn't done yet. He leaned down and began to make his way back up her body, kissing her legs, then her round bottom, then her spine. It left a trail of heat that brought butterflies to her stomach. When he was done Spock kissed her neck and then turned her face to kiss her passionately on the lips.

_I am glad that my performance was satisfactory._ Spock commented through the bond. Nyota laughed into the kiss, he sounded so shy about it.

_The massage was wonderful as I already told you. So, anything else planned for the evening or…? _She left the question unfinished, instead sending him a trickle of desire. Spock replied with amusement and pulled back.

"I apologize Nyota, but I did have something else in mind. However, if you would rather continue our present activities I will happily oblige you." Spock replied. Nyota laughed in response, her amusement and joy radiating through him. She turned over onto her front.

"Nope. I'm willing to indulge you." Her eyes twinkled as she said this. She reached up and caressed her forehead. Spock closed his eyes and nuzzled the hand. Then he pulled back and told the computer to put the light on fifty percent.

"Nyota, I researched common ideas for a romantic night and among them I found it was typical to watch a film with your spouse and eat a thing called popcorn." He told her seriously. Nyota burst into full laughter and stretched, displaying her body in all of its beauty.

"Spock, you are so adorable sometimes. Sure, that sounds wonderful. What movie did you chose?" She asked and sat up. She grabbed his old t-shirt and pulled it on over her slim form.

"An old classic called _Titanic_. I read that it was the most popular film of the twentieth century and most of the twenty-first." Spock handed Nyota her pants and watched her pull them on.

Nyota gapped at him, "You got _Titanic_? Oh my god! That's wonderful Spock. Thanks, it's one of my favorites." She hugged him around the neck and he smelled the oil on her body. Spock's lips twitched up.

"I am glad you appreciate my choice. Shall I go and make this 'popcorn' while you place the disc in the computer? I have already prepared a traditional Vulcan spice tea. Dr. McCoy made it clear that you were not to imbibe alcohol, so I thought that tea would go nicely." Spock stated, somewhat nervously. He had never done all of this before. He and Nyota had never actually scene a movie together in their bedroom.

Nyota smiled at him, "Sure." She kissed him and then slid off the bed, grabbing the holographic DVD. Spock watched her and then got of the bed as well. Nyota placed the disc in while Spock retrieved the tea and popcorn. When he returned, they dimmed the lights, organized the pillows into a more comfortable position and sat back to enjoy the film.

Spock wrapped an arm around her and tasted the popcorn. It was interesting, salty and crunchy. He decided it was very good. Then he stopped calculating everything around him, pulled Nyota closer to him, laid his chin on her head and watched the film. When it was over, he leaned over and brushed away Nyota's tears. When she had first burst into tears he had been concerned, but she had quickly assured him she would be fine in a few minutes.

Nyota wrapped her arms around Spock and kissed him, her tears mixing into the kiss. "Oh Spock, you are so incredible. You do everything you can to make me happy. Thank you, thank you my love." Spock smiled in response.

"I find that I am happiest when you are happy my love. However, I had not anticipated the effect this film would have on you. Otherwise, I would have chosen a more appropriate film." He told her honestly. She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"You are such a romantic. You are a true romantic at heart my husband." She told him seriously. Spock blinked and then raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know how to take this statement." He replied. Nyota laughed and pulled him down onto the bed next to her. She caressed his cheek and his ears.

"It's a compliment. I have never met a more hopeless romantic than you, honey."

Spock kissed her nose, "I do not believe you would love me if I were not in fact a hopeless romantic."

"No, you are perfect the way you are." She told him and kissed him, encouraging him to shed his clothing. She missed him, and he her. They spent the rest of the night rememorizing each other and pushing aside thoughts about Klingon attacks and federation rules.

* * *

So, for all of you out there clambering for some cute, innocent romance here yah go ^_^

Hope you liked it!

Remember Reviews = Love!


	16. Chapter 16: Orders

Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner XD

Seriously, I'm really sorry! Thanks for everyone who has read my stories! Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy! =)

* * *

Chapter 16: Orders

Nyota was on the bridge the next day, despite much arguing from Spock. He acted like a real mother hen, clucking around her in the morning as she dressed, trying to get her to crawl back into bed and stay there for another day or two. But she had ignored his protests, gotten dressed, and kissed him on the lips before walking out of their quarters and down to the mess hall. Breakfast had been a loud affair as all of her friends had clustered around her making sure she was alright and asking if she shouldn't be in bed still. She had grinned at their attempts to take care of her, touched slightly, but still waived off their worries. She was perfectly fine. Absolutely fine, nothing wrong at all.

Spock had stayed at her side all during breakfast, keeping on hand on her shoulder the entire time and feeding her comfort and strength. She wouldn't admit it, but the support she received from him helped a lot. She was slightly wearied by the end of breakfast, but still eager to get to the bridge. Kirk and McCoy insisted on walking with her to the bridge, along with Spock, who wouldn't leave her side if he was dying. Nyota grinned at them and grabbed Spock's hand. They were officially married so no one could gossip.

"Uhura, I know you insist on working today, but if you feel at all fatigued at anytime tell me and I'll get your replacement." Kirk gave her a meaningful glance. Nyota pouted at him.

"Captain I assure you I will be fine." She replied tartly.

Kirk didn't look convinced, "Whatever you say Lt. But be sure that if you do feel fatigued I'll have Spock tell me. I know you can no longer block him out of your mind so I'm going to be using your bond for all it's worth!" he grinned wickedly. Nyota turned to Spock and glared at him. He flinched slightly but looked perfectly innocent. Too bad she knew he had every intention of informing Kirk if she fell at all weary during the day.

"Spock! Come on!" She exclaimed, knowing it was hopeless.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I assure you Nyota that I will not allow you to remain on the bridge if you are fatigued. I have no intention of letting my wife injure herself." He replied mildly and squeezed her hand gently.

Nyota sighed and nodded, "Fine."

"You'd better believe it Uhura. Cause even if I nor Spock can get you off the bridge than I'll get Bones to take you off. Your choice." He didn't sound at all remorseful. Nyota shook her head, men could be so over protective.

"He's right, dollface. You aren't collapsing on my watch." McCoy drawled out. Nyota smiled slightly.

"I get it! Sheesh! You guys are worse than my mother!"

"I have spoken with your mother on this matter and she agrees with my sentiments." Spock replied smoothly. Nyota laughed at that.

"Love, you think of everything." She smiled into his eyes, ignoring the gagging motion Kirk made in the background. Spock's lips twitched up and a wave of warmth emanated from him.

"Of course beloved." He replied in Vulcan. The elevator beeped and arrived on the bridge. They stepped out and went to their stations. Nyota sat down at her consol and ran her hand over it. She'd missed sitting there and listening to subspace transmissions.

Spock took up his position and scanned the readings. Everything was in good shape, and nothing odd was floating out in space. As he scanned everything he realized something important: other than the battle against Nero almost none of the crew had combat experience and that meant that most of them would not know how to react to a crisis. Something need to be remedied in this situation, the crew had to know how to reaction to emergencies immediately.

Spock glanced over at the Captain who was leaning back in his chair. "Captain, if I may have your attention for a moment." Spock spoke out. Kirk turned to face him.

"Yes what is it Spock?" he asked, looking curious.

"Sir, it has come to my attention that our crew does not have experience reacting to emergencies. In order for us to be able to react to an attack the moment it occurs we must train all personnel."

Kirk blinked and then his eyes lit up, "Oh my, you're right Spock! None of us know how to react to an attack, well not really. So, what do you think we should to do get practice? Should we stage some drills or something?" Suddenly Kirk had the attention of everyone on the bridge. Spock gazed at him, thinking.

"Yes, I believe that would be helpful. Perhaps more than one drill would be necessary." Spock replied.

"I think it's a good idea. My men don't know how to react to an emergency either, and I know Chekov's been having a bit of trouble with tactical." Sulu added.

"Zat is true, Kaptin. It would be wery helpful if ve ran some drills. I can start programming one now!" Chekov grinned excitedly. Spock raised an eyebrow at the younger mans enthusiasm.

"Should I send out the message to all commanders and lieutenant commanders that we will be scheduling a drill? Or should I just inform Scotty so that only the highest in command know when the drill will occur?" Nyota joined in, looking interested. Spock turned his head to the side slightly.

"Nyota's suggestion is logical. In order for a drill to be most efficient the number of people who are aware of it should be minimal." Spock answered. Kirk grinned and clapped his hands.

"Wonderful! I think we should schedule one for next week or something. And yah, I think you are both right. The fewer people who know the better. We can discuss details later in our meeting. Keep up the good work, folks." Kirk chuckled and turned back to face the front. Spock nodded and returned to his consol.

The day went by slowly. Nyota listened to the sounds of space and star chatter which was created by radiation that came off of stars. There was nothing very interesting out there, although she did intercept a few subspace transmissions coming from a planet they were passing. Star Fleet had ordered them to circle a few solar systems and await further orders, so that's what they did.

Nyota rested her chin on the palm of her hand and closed her eyes, breathing slowly. She was carefully hiding her slight fatigue from Spock, making sure not to catch his attention in any way or form. But she was getting slightly tired, and the constant buzz of the star chatter was starting to give her a bit of a headache.

Suddenly an incoming message rang through her transmitter and she bolted upright. She placed her hand to her ear and listened to the message. She blinked and grinned.

"Captain, incoming message from Star Fleet. We have new orders from headquarters."

Kirk glanced over at her and his eyes lit up, "Great! Broadcast it on the main screen."

Nyota nodded and ran her hand along the consol hitting in the commands. The main screen lit up and an image of Admiral Pike appeared. It seemed he had arrived safely back in San Francisco. Pike's brow furrowed and he surveyed them. When his eyes fell on her they narrowed and she realized he had heard of the attack.

"Admiral Pike, good to see you again." Kirk grinned and stood up. Pike's face contorted slightly as he tried to resist a smile.

"Captain Kirk. Star Fleet has new orders for you." Pike nodded to Jim. Kirk rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Wonderful. So?" he looked expectant. Pike smirked.

"Are we on a secure channel?" He asked, suddenly serious again.

"Of course Sir," Nyota intervened. Pike nodded.

"Thank you Lt. Now, Kirk. Your new orders are to travel to Elipt 51 and go under cover. We have tracked the energy signature of the shuttle that attacked you to that Klingon colony. You must slip into the colony and discover who the mastermind behind the attack on the _Enterprise_ was. We believe that the entire colony is housing a terrorist anti-federation group. However, we do not know if they have ties to the Klingon Empire. You must discover this. Those are your orders Captain." Pike nodded, his eyes cold and serious.

Nyota watched Kirk's response, which was moderately contained for him. He grinned and sat down in his chair with delight. "Understood Admiral. If that is all?"

"That is all," Pike responded and smiled slightly, "Just remember, find those people who tried to take your communications officer from you. She's important to a lot of people." He winked and smiled at Nyota. Nyota smiled in response.

"Of course Sir. Hope all goes well." Kirk saluted and smiled. Then the screen winked out. Nyota took out her transmitter and turned to face Kirk.

Spock turned to face the Captain as well, waiting for orders. Kirk leaned back in his chair smiling contently. "You heard the man, hit is Sulu."

"Yes Sir!" The grin in Sulu's voice was easy to hear. Suddenly the atmosphere on the bridge was much lighter, filled with excitement. Chekov was grinning from ear to ear and scanning his consol.

"Captain, we should prepare ourselves if we are to enter the Klingon colony. Lt. Uhura and I are the only personnel aboard who speak Klingon fluently. Moreover, we must research the colony and discover whether humans live with the Klingon's or whether we will be forced to undergo surgery." Spock's voice was perfectly blank, although he was intrigued by the assignment.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking and turned with horrified expressions towards Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow, bemused.

"Mr. Spock, did you just say surgery?" asked Kirk in a very small voice. Spock saw Nyota turned her head slightly to watch him. He blinked and his eyebrow nearly flew off his forehead, why was everyone looking at him. And why was Nyota buzzing with contained amusement?

"That is correct Captain. Is there an issue?" He asked, very confused.

Kirk gulped and Nyota saw everyone else do the same. "Uh...no." Kirk turned around and faced the front again, sweating slightly. "Chekov gets some information on that colony this instant!"

Spock's brow furrowed and he asked, "Is there an issue? I can easily access the information from my station. There is no need to assign Lt. Chekov to the task."

Kirk glanced at him, his eyes wide. Spock had no idea why and was getting more confused by the second, "That's okay Spock! He's almost done anyways. Right Chekov?" Kirk's voice had a layer of desperation to it.

Spock turned to face Nyota and sent her a questioning thought. Suddenly she doubled over, hiding her face in her arm and trying with all her might to suppress her laughter. Spock was slightly concerned.

He walked over to her station and placed his hand on her shoulder. _Nyota, what is so amusing? I am at a loss as to why everyone seems to be behaving so strangely._

Nyota only laughed harder, making him buzz with her amusement. It was very contagious and despite his confusion he felt a smile tugging at his lips. Her response was filled with mental humor.

_ They are all terrified that they will have to get surgery to look like Klingons. That's why Kirk wants information on the colony as fast as possible. It's okay beloved. Don't worry about it, I'm sure you will blend in just fine._

Dawning finally came and Spock glanced over at Kirk who was staring at him suspiciously. Spock turned away before his face could betray him and sent Nyota a wave of comprehension and love. She sat up and grinned at him.

Spock walked back to his station and told the Captain evenly, "Captain I assure you will make an aesthetically pleasing Klingon. I suggest you ask Dr. McCoy to make sure the surgery is permanent in your case."

Spock smirked as Nyota spluttered and Kirk's mouth gaped, "Spock! You pointy-eared bastard! How can you say that? The ladies would all have heart attacks!"

Spock ignored the comment and brought up information on the colony. Just as he was scanning it Chekov yelled, "Do not vorry yourself Keptin! Zere are humans living on ze colony!"

Kirk and Sulu breathed out in relief and Spock raised an eyebrow. Nyota couldn't resist stating, "Such a shame. I was looking forward to seeing you all with whiskers." Spock closed his eyes and thinned his lips.

"The good of the many outweigh the good of the few, unfortunately." Spock replied and Nyota snorted. Kirk glared at him.

Spock once again turned to his consol and read the information on the colony. When he had committed it all to memory he relayed the key points to Kirk. "Captain, the only humans living in the colony are space pirates. The Klingon's tolerate them because the humans give them fifty percent of their findings. There are no Vulcans or Romulans on colony and at the moment the Klingon's are not open to any negotiations with either race. The population is 167,983 Klingons and 5,872 humans. The atmosphere contains five percent more oxygen than Earth and the average temperature is 27 degrees Celsius."

Kirk glanced over and grinned, his good humor back. "Sounds good. So, no Vulcans eh? Looks like someone is going to have to go incognito." He winked and smirked.

Spock looked away, a sense of dread coming over him. Nyota coughed to cover her laugh and he shot her a glare. She only smiled into his eyes. "It appears that that is the case Captain. We shall discuss this when we arrive." Spock pointedly ignored the snicker from Kirk and his mumbled, "You so deserve it too."

Nyota listened to the incoming messages. It seemed that all of Star Fleet knew of their mission, hundreds of transmissions were coming in. She barely had time to listen to them, find out who they were for, and send them off, before more came in. Most were messages from family members hoping to get a last word in with their loved ones before the _Enterprise_ went into the danger zone. She directed these to the personal transmitters each crewmember had in his or her quarters. She zoned out, making sure not to pay close attention to all the information in the messages as some of them contained too much private information. Other transmissions were orders from Star Fleet for certain commanders, and some were just streams of information about current affairs with the Klingon Empire.

Nyota closed her eyes after a while, going into a meditative like state. She did not know how long she had been there, only that her energy was slowly slipping away. But she would be loath to admit that she was getting tired. She didn't want to see grins on the faces of her companions that clearly said, "Told you so." So, she stayed quiet, made sure to project only happy thoughts and energy to Spock, and kept on working.

Spock worked constantly; so much information was coming in. Nyota was continuously sending new messages and files to his consol for him to review. There was just so much information, that even he, a Vulcan, couldn't take it all in in one instant. He memorized everything he read, compartmentalizing the information. He went into automatic mode, reading, memorizing, sending the files to the other commanders and the crew, and verbally communicating the most important things to Kirk.

When he finally glanced up from his consol he realized that he had been on the bridge for fourteen hours straight. He blinked and glanced over at Nyota. She was still going strong, somehow. He shook his head, she needed to rest. He moved away from his consol, intending to go to her side and insist she return to their quarters.

However, Kirk called him over. He was talking with McCoy. "Spock, Bones here need more information about Klingon biology. Do you have anything he could use?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I have several files on Klingon biology that you may use Doctor. I will transfer them to you now." Spock nodded and turned back to his station. Just then he felt his bond with Nyota turn gray and he snapped around. His body moved of its own accord and in instant he was at her side, holding her before she could collapse on the floor. He felt her body, she was still breathing. She had fainted.

Spock breathed in and stood up, his heart racing. "Permission to take Nyota back to our quarters sir?"

Kirk's eyes widened and he nodded. "Of course. God, I didn't realize she was still here. And she said she wouldn't get tired. Oh, go on. Take a short break yourself too." Kirk waved them off. Spock nodded, grateful.

As he walked back to their quarters he laid a kiss on Nyota's cheek and murmured, "Love, why do you insist on over working yourself?" he shook his head and carried her into their room. They both need to rest, the next few weeks would be very long.

* * *

So, the conflict is not over! And we get to see everyone in costumes :P

Hope you liked it!

love you all! Hope to update again soon...but no promises!


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey all! =) Firstly I'd like the thank all of those of you who review and all of you lurkers out there ^_^

You do not know how much it means to me that anyone at all reads my stories and my work! Seriously, you guys keep me going! SO THANK YOU! 3

Secondly, um....was the last chapter good? Just curious...I thought it kind of sucked personally T_T I was trying to write quickly and post for you guys......so I'm sorry if it turned out poorly.

The next one should be better, I hope!

So, now I get to the reason for this note. I'm scouting out for a Beta (someone who will read my work before I post, maybe edit a tad and tell me if something is really horrible!)

I've only got one thing to say, if you really really hate the way my story is going I'm sorry, but I will not change my plot or writing style.

So, yah, if you want to be my beta just send my a message or tell me in a review =) I really want to improve my writing and stuff, learn new things. And bounce ideas off of other people who are also Star Trek fans =)

As always, thanks for reading! *hugs to all of you*

3

Clara


	18. Chapter 18: Captured

Hey all! Firstly, thanks for all of the comments and reviews! Your comments cheer me up when homework is overwhellming me XD

Finals are in a week and a half for me....so......yikes!

Anyways, sorry this whole chapter took so long. Thanks so much to my wonderful beta from the UK (isn't that awesome!) Draconia Snowmantle-Snape, for helping me out! =)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Captured

Spock cradled Nyota against his body with one hand and used the other to pull back the comforter on the bed. Then he gently placed her on the sheets, pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin. She mumbled under her breath and his sensitive ears barely caught her words.

"Spock…" her breath was warm against his cheek. His lips twitched up. "I love you too Nyota." Then he stood up and brushed himself off. Despite his increasing desire to lie down next to her and hold her against his chest he knew that if he did he was susceptible to falling asleep and he could not take that chance. So he walked over to the living room, sat down on the rug and lit a few candles. Then he settled down, dimmed the lights and closed his eyes, centering himself. His thoughts strayed to Nyota, but instead of pushing them away as he might once have done before he had become engaged in a relationship with her, he know embraced those thoughts. They helped calm him, and slowly he drifted off into a meditative trance.

Spock stayed in his trance for two point three hours, and then came back to himself. He was needed on the bridge. The _Enterprise_ would be entering the Neutral Zone in ten minutes, and then entering Klingon air space three hours after that as they were traveling at warp five. Spock stood up, placed his hands behind his back and walked out of the room, taking one glance at the room Nyota slept in. He knew she was sleeping deeply from the sense of peace emanating from her. Satisfied that she was well he walked towards the elevator. He entered and rode up to the bridge.

The night shift was on the bridge and the captain's chair was empty. It seemed everyone else was taking a second to catch up on some much needed sleep. Spock nodded to himself and took his position in the captain's chair. He would only wake up Kirk if the need arose; otherwise the man needed his rest.

"Lt. Slav put the ship on yellow alert." Spock ordered and sat up straighter in the chair.

"Yes Sir." The Lt. replied and put the ship on yellow alert. It would remain on yellow alert for the remainder of the journey unless they were attacked by Klingons. Spock hoped their voyage would be uneventful.

He stayed in the chair as they flew through the Neutral Zone. Star Fleet Command informed them that no activity had been reported in the area which suited everyone just fine. As they approached the Klingon Empire Kirk entered the bridge looking like a man high on caffeine.

"Captain there is no need to be here. Everything is going according to plan. You may take another hour to rest." Spock informed him, at the same time standing up from the chair. Kirk yawned explosively and stretched.

"Yah well. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Anyways, Ensign Karter needs you to find a costume of sorts, so you will blend in." Kirk waved him off. Spock raised an eyebrow, suddenly apprehensive about this mission.

"Oh stop looking like that Spock. Go on!" Kirk yawned again and slumped down into the chair. Spock nodded and walked off to find Ensign Karter. When he did he was not all surprised to see the man grinning widely and scanning a set of virtual diagrams of different clothes and apparel.

"So Sir, Going incognito eh? Sounds good. I think I've got just the thing. Give me a sec." Karter chuckled and Spock suppressed the urge to sigh. Spock waited while the man keyed in a few instructions into the synthesizer and then rubbed his palms together.

When the clothing appeared Spock's eyebrow shot upwards. This could not be happening, he thought to himself. Logically it was, and there was no denying it.

Karter grabbed the clothes and held them up against Spock, "Hm. Perfect! Try them on, try them on." He waved Spock towards a small changing room. Spock gingerly took the clothing and walked into the room. He quickly locked the door, glanced around and stripped down to his boxers—that had chess pieces on them, another gift from Nyota. He pulled on the dark red slacks and the loose orange striped, button up, t-shirt. Of course the colors did _not_ bother him. Nonetheless he wished they wouldn't be so bright. Then he pulled on the dark black trench coat. These pirates have a _fascinating_ sense of fashion! Lastly came the dark grey bowler hat that covered his ears and the heavy mountaineering boots. When he was done he glanced at himself in the mirror provide and had to admit it was definitely a different look. Although he was not certain it was a good sort of different. Still, logically there was no need to be displeased over a set of clothing. That did not mean he had to be pleased with it either.

Spock withheld a sigh an exited the room. Karter clapped when he saw him. "Wonderful, Sir. Just wonderful. Now, I need to cover those eyebrows." Spock almost gulped and then nodded; he did not like having others touch him as he was a touch telepath and at times could discern other people's emotions.

"Of course." He replied, keeping his voice level. Karter motioned him into a seat and made him take off the hat. Spock obliged and then turned his face upward so that the Ensign could apply the cosmetics needed. It was a queer experience having someone apply cosmetics to his face; he wondered if this was what all women endured every day. At least Karter wasn't touching his face directly, instead employing a thoroughly cleaned applicator. Karter applied some sort of base and then took out a black pencil. He began sketching on Spock's brow, making Spock want to sneeze for some unknown reason.

After what seemed ages Karter moved away and told Spock he could open is eyes. Spock did and immediately sneezed violently. Spock heard Karter chuckle in the background but ignored it. The man was obviously one of those who viewed authority like the plague, treating everyone like equals instead. Spock thought it was a perfectly acceptable way to act, as long as the man could take orders. Spock turned around.

"Put on the hat and you are finished Sir. Send the next one down if you please." Karter smiled and waved him off. Spock beat a hasty retreat to the bridge, hat in place. He pointedly ignored the stupefied stares he received from the crewman he passed.

When he entered the bridge Kirk glanced at him and burst into unashamed laughter. Spock's cheeks warmed but he ignored the younger man.

"Looking good, looking good Spock." Kirk managed to splutter out before he fell over laughing again. Spock gave him a hard glare, which only made Jim laugh louder.

"I do not see what humor in the situation. And as Ensign Karter has informed me that the next crew member should be sent down, I do not see why you are laughing." Spock stated smugly.

Kirk stopped laughing immediately, "You mean we all have to wear that?" He asked, incredulously.

Spock raised an distinctive eyebrow and Kirk paled. "You've got to be kidding…" he muttered to himself.

"I do not 'kid', Captain." Spock replied. "If you do not want to be the next victim I shall awaken Nyota and ask her to report to Ensign Karter." Spock suggested, thinking he might be able to escape any further laughter and maybe sneak in a bit of kissing with Nyota. Kirk nodded fervently.

"You go do that…wait did you say victim? You are worse than I am!" Kirk exclaimed. Spock smirked.

"I do not believe that to be humanly possible." He quipped and exited the bridge to the satisfaction of hearing Sulu and Chekov chuckling in the background and Kirk hiding his grin behind a scowl.

Spock made his way to his quarters and keyed in his code. The door swished open and he walked into the dark room. "Lights at fifty percent." He ordered and the room lit up. He proceeded towards the bedroom and went to stand by the large queen size bed. Nyota was curled up into a ball, the covers pulled tight around her and her beautiful hair strewn around her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing peacefully. He resented having to wake her up, but she needed to get up anyways. They would be arriving in the Klingon air space soon, and she was the only person besides him who knew the language like a natural. Spock leaned down and placed his hand on her psi points, initiating a mind meld.

He was pulled into her dream immediately and looked around curiously. He was standing in a maze with gray rock walls and dim lighting. He felt a surge of despair and looked around frantically, as if he were looking for something. He did not know why he felt this way, but he knew he was missing something. Suddenly out of the darkness he heard footsteps and looked to see Nyota sprinting towards him. As her eyes alighted on him her face was illuminated by a angelic smile. She stopped in front of him and he felt a dire need to say something to her, but he didn't know what.

She spoke first, her voice calming his soul, "Spock, you love me don't you?" she asked, her head tilted to the side. He suddenly realized she was wearing her cadet's uniform again and that she did not have an engagement ring on. He looked down at himself and realized he was wearing his professor's uniform and had his hands clasped behind him. He unclasped his hands and took a deep breath. And suddenly he knew what he needed to say, "Yes. Completely, and irrevocably." He stated, his mind suddenly clear and his heart much lighter. Nyota's smile widened and she leaned in towards him.

"I love you too, Spock." She replied and took his hand. Spock's stomach fluttered and he felt at peace for the first time since entering this maze. Nyota pulled him down a corridor, her eyes smiling at him and her love emanating around him.

Spock suddenly realized he was in a dream and his lips quirked up. He pulled her around to face him. "Love, you must wake up. We will be entering the Klingon Air Space momentarily and the Captain has ordered me to awaken you." His voice was soft and deep. Nyota blinked and then smiled dazzlingly.

"So that is what this is? A dream? Very well, I'm waking up now." She leaned in and just as her lips brushed his she vanished and the world around them shimmered out of existence. Spock opened his eyes and found himself leaning over Nyota's body, his hand on her cheek. Nyota's eyes fluttered open and she smiled drowsily at him. He leaned in an kissed those soft wonderful lips, tasting her sweetness. She arched her back up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hm….ah. I could wake up like this every day." She sighed and released him. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I would be happy to oblige." He murmured into her ear. She laughed quietly to herself and sat up. He moved backwards, to give her room.

"Ah, I'd better get up eh?" she asked humorously.

"Unfortunately yes." Spock replied. "Before you report to the bridge Ensign Karter has asked to see you. He needs to make sure you have appropriate apparel."

It was only then that Nyota's eyes scanned over Spock's body and she realized what he was wearing. She immediately bit her lip to suppress a chuckled. He looked positively ridiculous, and yet, he looked oh so lovable at the same time. Her amusement broadcasted through the link because Spock scowled slightly.

"I do not see what is so humorous about my attire." He stated sternly.

Nyota slid off the bed and gave him a quick hug, "Nothing whatsoever, beloved. You just look so cute!" she stood up on tiptoe, kissed his cheek, and then moved to her closet to find some clothes. She could feel Spock's eyes on her, and his contentment to watch her change.

"Turn away, you hot sexy Vulcan. Otherwise I might never finish." She teased and pulled out a uniform and a pair of black skin tight pants. Spock had expressed his displeasure at her short skirt and she had thought it only fair to put on some pants under the uniform.

"Thank you for your consideration Nyota." Spock murmured. "I do not think I could bear to share you with anyone."

Nyota chuckled and pulled on the uniform over her standard white bra, "I know. And I couldn't stand to be shared." She turned around grabbed a pair of boots. After she pulled them on she walked back to Spock and slipped her hand in his. His natural warmth made her smile slightly and her heart hum. "Let's go."

Spock led the way to the door, and let her leave before him. Then he walked with her to find Ensign Karter. The hallways were buzzing as the yellow alert ran through the ship. People were at their stations on the alert, scanning for any sign of an attack. Nyota noticed that several people stopped to stare at Spock and his incredible hat, and she couldn't really blame them. He was quite a sight, but she still felt a stirring of anger and protectiveness. When one particularly rude Lt. actually snickered as they passed Nyota snapped her head around and glared at him, furious.

"Mind your own business Lt, if you know what is good for you." She all but growled. The man flushed red and looked down.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, Sir." He saluted and quickly scurried off in the opposite direction. Spock had paused and gently pulled Nyota to his chest.

"Shush, love." He murmured. _Do not be enraged, he is reacting in a manner typical of humans. I have endured much worse at the hands of Vulcans, so do not concern yourself. By scolding him you give him power over you because he knows how to elicit an emotional response from you._

Nyota sighed, he was right, as always. _You are right love. It's just... I hate it when people act as if you are an object to insult and tease and gossip about._

_With that reasoning you have reason to hate all of our friends_. He pointed out, amused.

Nyota chuckled. _It's different. They do it all in good fun, just like you tease Kirk and Len. But he actually felt superior to you, and that is what I don't like. _

_Nyota you cannot defend me from the world's evils, just as I cannot defend you from all of those who wish to harm you. Even if I do not like it, it is true._

Nyota let out a shallow sad laugh and continued walk. _I should already know this right? I should have realized that after everything that happened with Vulcan. But, I'm just a pathetic emotional human who is so idealistic it's stupid, I guess._

Spock stopped short and pulled her around to face him. His eyes were clouded and she knew he was both furious and utterly miserable. _Nyota! DO NOT THINK THAT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO ILLOGICAL! HOW ? _The thought was a scream in her mind. _You are my life! You are my light! And you are not a pathetic emotional human who is so idealistic it's stupid! You are my wife, my bond mate. If you EVER have such a thought again I will…I will…I will…_ Spock stuttered, not knowing what he would do. Nyota felt him flailing through his mind to find something that was horrible enough to threaten her with, while at the same time being something he might actually do. The fact that he couldn't find anything amused her slightly.

Nyota closed her eyes and leaned into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso, not caring who saw her. _I'm sorry. I just couldn't help thinking that. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I caused you pain, love. Sorry. Can we continue this conversation later though? We are getting some funny looks and well, we ARE on yellow alert._

Spock lifted an eyebrow and his lips twitched upwards. He glanced around and quickly started walking again. _Funny looks indeed. _

Nyota barely suppressed a laugh and followed Spock down the hallways. She silently berated herself for the previous conversation. It was not the time to have an existential crisis. She shook her head at her timing and smiled at Spock.

They quickly arrived at the changing rooms, only to find Karter already occupied with taking care of McCoy, who was looking like he'd swallowed one of his hypos. Nyota watched as some very interesting cloths were synthesized and handed to a _thrilled_ McCoy. The cloths were similar to the one's Spock was wearing, but if possible, even more colorful. The pants were plaid with alternating red and blue, and the shirt had orange and yellow strips.

Spock noticed the pattern and Nyota suddenly felt his amusement. She turned to face him, an expectant expression on her face. His lips twitched and he leaned to whisper in her ear. "Have you hear of the famous Einstein quote, 'Once you can accept the universe as something expanding into nothing as something, then wearing plaid with stripes comes easy.'"

Nyota burst out laughing, which attracted the attention of McCoy and Karter. McCoy scowled at them, "Now what is so damn funny?"

Nyota grinned cheekily at him and pulled Spock towards a seat by the wall. "Ah, nothing." She winked. "I just like the colors."

McCoy's glare could have burnt a hole in the wall, "Thanks, doll face. Thanks a ton, you don't know how much that means to me." He stated sarcastically and turned to enter the changing room. Nyota grinned broadly; her amusement coupling with Spock's to form a sort of buzz in both of their minds.

Karter grinned at her and came over, "Hello Lt. Uhura. I've been waiting for you. I've got the perfect thing for you, and it goes nicely with the Cm.'s clothing as well." Nyota smiled at the man and disengaged her hand from Spock's. She stood up and followed Karter to the synthesizer. The ensign keyed in a few numbers and then stepped back.

The clothes were interesting, to say the least. Nyota took them gingerly and had to admit no one would ever recognizer her in these clothes. When McCoy stepped out of the changing room, looking not all the more please for his change, she entered the room. She could hear Spock stated, "I am sure that Chapel will find your appearance aesthetically pleasing, however I cannot say the same for myself." Nyota chuckled to herself and shed her clothes.

First came a pale green tunic that really, really, hugged her curves—she could barely breathe. A stash of a dark forest green went from one shoulder to another, bringing even more attention to her chest. A pair of yellow baggy pants went under the tunic and a pair of heavy black boots weighed down her feet. The final article of clothing was a blood red head wrap of sorts, which wrapped around her hair and covered her neck. Nyota looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. The only thing left would be some large sunglasses and she could easily have fit in the hippie-age. She exited the room, swaying her hips and smirking at Spock, who was staring at her with an intensity that set her body on fire.

"Nyota, are you sure you cannot find _anything_ else to wear?" he asked, looking very predatorily. Nyota chuckled and came to his side.

"Sorry, no. But I might get some sunglasses. Plus, I'll have my hot sexy Vulcan to scare off any hopeful men, right?" the last bit was asked in Portuguese, and accompanied by a wave of amusement. Spock scowled and pulled her flush against his chest. Ensign Karter wisely chose to look the other way, and Bones had already reported to the bridge.

Spock kept Nyota by his side the entire walk to the bridge, protecting her with his body. Any being that glanced at her saw his glare and quickly looked away. Nyota smiled at his tactics and patted his arm comfortingly. When they arrived on the bridge Kirk glanced over and unlike all of the others his gaze trailed a bit too far for Spock. Spock let out a soft primal growl and Kirk's eyes widened in shock. Nyota laughed when the Captain quickly looked away, looking like a scared rabbit.

"Is there any reason to be concerned Captain?" Nyota asked, chuckling. Kirk waved her off without looking back.

"No nothing yet. We are utterly alone." He answered.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the statement, proclaimed with such confidence. It would have been highly ironic if…Spock's though was disrupted by a shout of surprise.

"Captain! We are surrounded by Klingon war vessels! There are thirteen of them. I just don't know how they got there!" The replacement science officer looked panicky. Kirk swiveled to face her and his jaw dropped.

Spock refrained from commenting but Nyota was not so contained, "As you were saying Captain?" She quipped, managing a smile despite the information they had just received.

Kirk glanced at her shook his head, "Set the ship to red alert now! Spock, Uhura, take your seats. I want to know what is going on. Hail one of the ships, now!" Nyota hurried over to her station and inserted the transmitter into her ear. She listened and then keyed in a transmission. It took only a moment before she received a reply.

"Sir, the Cm. of the Klingon forces, on screen." The main screen flickered and suddenly the image of an aging Klingon warrior appeared on screen. The ridges on his skull were particularly predominant and his mustache was gray tinged with white. His eyes were hard and held no mercy.

"You have entered Klingon Territory and are in violation of the Peace Treaty of 2235.154. You will here by surrender your vessel to my fleet and hand over its Captain." The warrior's voice was gruff with age. He had a scar running down the side of his face; he was clearly the veteran of many wars.

Nyota turned to watch Kirk, her stomach flip flopping nervously. All activity on the bridge had stopped abruptly—everyone was frozen in his or her seat with fear. Kirk however looked perfectly nonchalant, somehow. The man truly was made for command.

Kirk leaned closer and smiled, "And who do I have the honor of addressing?"

The Klingon narrowed his eyes and swore in Klingon. Nyota winced; he had just condemned them all to death by dismemberment. Charming, really charming. Kirk however didn't even flinch, although he must have realized the comment was not a compliment.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." He told the Commander calmly. The Klingon scowled, his eyes crinkling up in anger.

"I am Cm. Grevok. I represent the Klingon Empire. And you must be the famous Captain Kirk. A pleasure." He growled with such venom that Nyota flinched. This was one Klingon that they could not mess with.

"Yep that's me. Nice to meet you Grevok. And I'd love to surrender the _Enterprise _to you but I just can't do that. And before you blow me out of the air I'd like to say one thing." Kirk stated fluidly. His eyes were alight with a fire that Nyota only ever saw when he was about to try something really stupid or really brilliant, or both.

She mentally prepared herself; she saw the rest of the crew do the same. Grevok stared at Kirk as if he were an ant he were about to crush but nodded all the same. Kirk flashed a winning smile and continued, "You see, I've got three of your most prestigious pirates in captivity. We captured them a month ago and well, you wouldn't want us to hand them over to Star Fleet would you? It would look so very bad if Star Fleet found out what you were doing on Elipt 51, eh? So here's the deal. I hand over these pirates, don't inform Star Fleet what you are doing, and for an added bonus I let you take me hostage. But, in return you let my ship go."

Nyota could not believe her ears; had Kirk really just bargained off her, Spock, and McCoy? And himself, in exchange for the ship? That was most insane thing she'd ever heard! Yet the Klingon seemed to be actually considering the possibility. Grevok turned to face someone off screen and barked a few instructions in Klingon. Too bad she understood everything they said.

Nyota turned so that her back was to the monitor and mouthed to Kirk, "They are considering whether or not to take the bargain, or just blast us out of the sky. You had better have a plan B if this backfires!" Kirk winked and turned back to face the monitor.

Nyota did so as well and watched as the Klingon's face contorted. She knew that expression; she'd studied Klingon facial languages. It meant that Grevok was about to do something he'd rather not do. She held her breath and wished she could take Spock's hand so that if they did all die she would at least die with someone she loved.

Grevok took a breath and then snarled, "Very well. We accept your proposal. If you and our pirates are not here in three minutes we shall disregard our agreement and destroy the _Enterprise_."

Spock froze as the verdict was given. He glanced at Kirk to see the man smirking and suddenly wanted to hit something. Spock was loath to letting Nyota board the Klingon ship, in fact it was the last thing he wanted to do. And yet, as always, he would be forced to place those he cared most for in danger. Spock scowled and listened as Kirk acknowledged Cm. Gevok's orders and closed the transmission. Kirk stood up and walked over to him.

"So, we are in! Let's go Spock. Sulu you have the con. Chekov you will take the _Enterprise_ out of the Klingon War Zone until we contact you to come and get us. When we do, get close enough to the planet to have Scotty beam us aboard and then warp the hell out of here. Those are your orders." Kirk briskly commanded and exited the bridge. Spock followed, knowing he had no choice. Nyota joined them, as did McCoy. The doctor had a few colorful metaphors to describe the situation and Spock couldn't help agreeing with him.

Spock took Nyota's hand and pulled her against him, wishing he could protect her. He could feel her fear, but also her courage and excitement. Spock turned to give the Captain, intent of telling the man a few things about the situation."Jim, the statistical likely hood that we will survive is less than ten percent. It is zero percent if they decide we are not worth the trade and simply execute us." Spock tried to keep his voice neutral but didn't succeed. Kirk sighed and clapped him on the shoulder, making Spock flinch inwardly.

"Spock, it was a bargain. What could I do? Hand her over? Plus, I'm sure you can beat a hundred Klingons by yourself. And I guess the situation is really dire if you are calling me Jim, but I can't do anything." Kirk sighed and stood back. Spock took a deep breath and controlled his anger. He was angry at the situation, not at anyone in particular; he could not control what would happen and therefore he could not effectively protect Nyota.

They exited the elevator and walked towards the transporter. The red alert sounded through the whole ship, ringing in everyone's ears and setting everyone on edge. Whoever they passed nodded at them and then continued quickly on his or her way. Everyone was doing something, rushing to check scans, sending out orders, trying to contact Star Fleet, organizing plans of escape, setting up defenses and getting ready for a full on attack. The hallways were a whirlwind of activity, one that Spock, Nyota, Kirk, and McCoy navigated with difficulty. Spock was having the worst time because all of the activity meant that he was constantly being bumped into and having people touch him. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the attacks on his personal space. Nyota felt his discomfort and sent him love and comfort through the link. Spock was grateful for the attempt, but it did not sooth him very much.

When they finally reached the last corridor Spock was pleased to discover it was deserted. Spock breathed in and let out a Vulcan sigh, although only Nyota caught it. She turned and smiled into his eyes. His facial expression softened in response.

As they were reaching the transporter room, they heard a shout and Spock looked up to see Miss Chapel running down the hallway. She looked frantic and slid to a halt in front of McCoy, who looked bewildered but smiled kindly at her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't let you go on a suicide mission without doing this." She leaned in and kissed the stunned man on the lips. The doctor was so surprised he barely responded and before it could turn into anything Chapel pulled back, smiled and sprinted off. Spock blinked, if it hadn't been for the fact that Vulcan's did not question what was plain to see he would have doubted whether or not he had actually been witness to the scene. Spock raised an eyebrow, feeling amused and disturbed by the whole situation. McCoy eye's looked slightly glazed over, and a smile graced his lips.

Nyota chuckled slightly, "I knew it had to happen sometime." Kirk had watched the whole affair with an air of jealousy.

"Hey why do you get a kiss and I get nothing? Eh? Why?" Kirk asked incredulously as they turned into the transporter room. The moment the words were out of his mouth they heard footsteps behind them. Scotty glanced up and gave them a questioning look.

Nyota turned to see Deira coming down the hallway looking apprehensive and embarrassed. She was flushed a nice sunset red and she was walking faster than usual. Nyota smiled kindly at her and Deira smiled back nervously. She came to a stop in front of Kirk, who had suddenly shut up and was looking, much to Nyota's surprise, anxious. Nyota smiled to herself; they were just so cute together.

Deira held her hands behind her back and shifted from foot to foot. She was silent for a second and then suddenly burst out, "Jim…come back. Please." Her eyes shined brightly; she took a breath and she leaned in to kiss Kirk on the cheek. Kirk seemed to unfreeze for he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek.

"I will, don't worry Deira." Kirk smiled at her and Deira looked away, even redder than before. She nodded quickly and the scurried off. She was breathing quickly and looked out of breath. Nyota could only imagine how she felt, probably filled with uncontainable butterflies and excitement mixed with dread.

Nyota called after her, "Love you Deira! Send my love to everyone." Deira glanced at her and nodded. She smiled brightly and moved out of sight. Nyota turned back to grin at Kirk.

"Second time today, Captain. It seems life is out to prove you wrong." She smirked and pulled Spock after her, onto the transport pad. Kirk looked slightly dazed as he took his place next to them. He raised a hand to his cheek and his smile was slightly goofy.

Scotty asked in a bemused voice, "What was all of that about, laddie? Since when did the Captain have a thing for that young lass?"

Nyota suppressed a smile as Spock responded, "I assure you I do not know." Nyota elbowed him.

"You don't know? You know perfectly well, so stop pretending you're an innocent little bystander." She teased him; Spock smirked in response.

"In fact I do not know when Jim began paying attention to Deira, I simply know when he acted on his affection." Spock quipped.

Nyota could feel Spock's amusement at the whole situation. She was aware of the fact that all of them were in denial: their minds were employing the psychological defense mechanism and making it so that they only focused on the light hearted side of the situation. All of them, Spock included, were making small talk so that they would not have to think about what was occurring; so they could forget the fact that they were all about to be beamed aboard an enemy ship—maybe even killed.

Nyota could also sense that Spock wanted to get his own kiss, he was feeling left out. She chuckled; they might as well enjoy their last moments. She turned to face him, and going on tiptoes kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Happy?" she asked; she was highly amused but at the same time her laughter felt shallow. They all knew that they might never see the _Enterprise _again. Spock's lips twitched up and he gazed at her lovingly.

_Yes. I love you._ His thought was layered with a tinge of fear.

_I love you too, and don't worry. We'll survive…I hope._ She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

_You are correct._

_Sorry?_

_Our minds are employing a defense mechanism so that we may enjoy what very well could be the last moments of our lives._

_Yah. Not even Vulcan's are spare the irrationality of defense mechanisms I guess._

Before Spock had time to respond Kirk told Scotty, "Energize." Nyota glanced around one last time, saw the fearful expressions on the faces of the crew, and disappeared along with Spock, Jim, and Bones. Their destination—a nice prison cell, with extra security, on an enemy ship in the middle of Klingon territory.

* * *

So, I hope that has sated your need for a bit! =P

Reviews are always wonderful! *hugs to all*

Oh, and a belated Happy Thanksgiving to all of my readers =)


	19. Chapter 19: Interrogations Part 1

Much thanks to my beta,** Draconia Snowmantle-Snape**

Hey all! =D Sorry for the very, very, very, late update! *hangs head in shame*

I'm really sorry! =(

I hope all of your holidays were great! School starts soon....whaaaaaaaaaaa! (that is supposed to sound like crying XD)

Anyways, hope you like this chapter! =)

* * *

Chapter 18: Interrogations Part 1

Nyota blinked and suddenly all she could see were Klingon's and weapons. Her body reacted to the sight by speeding her heart up and telling her urgently to GET OUT. But she hadn't gone through Star Fleet training for nothing. She breathed in, trying to get her alarm and fear under control. The Klingon's surrounding them were warriors, covered in helmets, arm bands, chest arm and leg guards. Their weapons were not sophisticated, but that did not mean they weren't dangerous.

Nyota took all of this in in an instant. Then an instant later her view was blocked—by Spock. He had shoved her behind him and placed his body in front of hers. Anger boiled up in her, as well as gratitude. Before she could respond, one of the Klingon's barked out an order.

"Step away from the prisoner." He spoke in a lower Klingon dialect. Nyota detected the rougher vowels. Her heart beat faster and she glanced at Bones, desperately trying to convey the message. She reached over and grabbed his arm.

Spock turned around quickly took her hand and pulled all of them away from Kirk, who was standing in the middle of the Klingon guards, looking like deer caught in the headlights. Nyota glanced at the Klingon.

"Warrior, we obey your commands." Nyota responded, also in dialect. The Klingon narrowed his eyes at her and growled. Nyota didn't flinch.

"What now, leader?" Spock barked out, lowering his eyes to show submission. Jim glanced around widely.

"Hey, is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" He asked. Nyota marveled at his ability to act nonchalant when he was so close to death. Out of habit she almost responded but caught herself in time. The Klingon's stood up straighter and snarled.

"Shut up you piece of human scum." One of the Klingon's behind Nyota growled, venom laced in his tone. Kirk whirled around.

"Look who's talking cat face." He smirked and winked. Nyota saw Spock flinch slightly—cat face was not one of the unforgivable insults.

The Klingon roared in fury and charged at Kirk, who stood perfectly straight and without moving. He was nothing if not brave. Before anyone could do anything, the lead Klingon screamed in outrage and threw his spear into the attacker's throat. The thug fell to the ground, chocking around the spear. Nyota stared in horror, her stomach rebelling. Guile entered her throat and she clenched her fists to stop from vomiting. It was gruesome. Spock felt her discomfort and pulled her to him, holding her.

Kirk glanced at the leader, "Thanks. So, where's Grevok hu?" He smiled benignly. Everyone flinched, the Klingon's in hatred and the officers in fear.

The leader's eyes were cold as ice, "I did not save your life because I care for you. My leader would have my skin if I let him kill you. He wants you for his own." The Klingon smiled evilly.

Kirk blinked and then shrugged, "Sounds good." Nyota rolled her eyes, that man was incorrigible.

The Klingon clenched his jaw and turned around, "Out! Now! Take the humans to the brig. The Captain comes with me." He waved a hand and three guards surrounded Kirk, who looked just a tad less cocky. The others took positions around Nyota, Spock, and McCoy. McCoy was looking around wildly, his eyes frantic. He came up next to Nyota and hissed, "Where the hell are they taking us?"

Nyota glanced at him and leaned closer, "Brig." Len grimaced and then shook his head.

"I'm gonna kill Jim."

"Shut your filthy mouths. You obey our orders. We are going to interrogate you and if we find out that you so much as breathed a word about us to the Captain you are DEAD!" The guards all snarled and shifted closer. Nyota stepped closer to Spock, who was looking perfectly composed.

The Klingon's lead them through the craft, taking them through a dizzying maze of corridors. Everywhere they looked they saw multitudes of warriors; whenever they passed the Klingons would shift and move their weapons closer to them. Nyota gulped and grabbed Spock's hand. When they finally reached the brig it was to find that the prison was not the same as the one on the Enterprise; instead this one was less than 10 square feet, and surrounded on all sides by electrified bars. Nyota would have bet that the electricity running through them was not on low voltage; she doubted that the Klingon's minded if they killed a few prisoners "accidentally".

The Klingon's all snarled and one of them pushed a spear against her back. "In." he growled and shoved them into the cell. He slammed the door behind them and pressed a button. Suddenly the whole cell hummed with buzzing electricity.

"Stay in there until we call you. Your interrogations will be conducted separately. If you so much as spit, you are dead! I don't care what Grevok says, you are useless scum if you got caught so easily. Now, you in the stripes, you first."

McCoy glanced uneasily between them and stepped forward. The Klingon snarled a word and McCoy was enveloped by light, and disappeared, transported to somewhere unknown. Nyota stepped closer to Spock and grabbed his hand.

She glanced at the remaining guards and held in her inquiry. She stepped closer to Spock and he wrapped a hand around her.

"Guardsman, where have you taken our friend?" Spock asked calmly; Nyota glanced at him, her heart racing. She really hoped he knew what he was doing. She felt a reassuring warmth spread from him and breathed easier.

"That is not your concern, you red-blooded bastard." One of the Klingon's—one with a particularly magnificent mustache—spat. Nyota grimaced.

"Of course. I apologize for my friend's insolence." She quickly intervened, mentally urging Spock _not_ to intervene.

Monsieur Mustache glared at her, "You're friend indeed." He spat on the floor, "I am not blind you scum. I see how you grab his hand." He sneered and Nyota stepped back, her heart plummeting. "Hm, how would you like it if I just killed him right now? Eh?"

Nyota went cold at the threat and squeezed Spock's hand, "No, please. I'd rather die." She whispered and looked away. All of the Klingon's laughed, their guffaws echoing through the room and shaming her. Nyota clenched her jaw and clutched at Spock's hand. He wrapped himself around her, protecting her.

"She's rather die! Ha! You poor fools." Mustache man sneered and laughed harder. Nyota clenched her jaw and shut her eyes, trying to block out the image of living without Spock. Spock sensed her pain and pulled her to him, holding her tight.

_Shush, Nyota. Do not concern yourself with something that is unlikely. What will be, will be._

_ But, you can't really say that Spock! Imagine if you were in my position!_

_ I am Nyota. If they wish to get a confession out of me they will try to harm you._

Nyota slumped in his arms and wove her fingers into his hand. Then she raised her chin and looked the Klingon straight in the eye. "Your threats are meaningless. We are innocent." She barked in Klingon. The leader just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"We'll see about that, wench!"

_Spock, promise me that you will not tell them anything, even if they threaten to kill me. Remember where your loyalties lie._

She felt him stiffen and his mind rebelled, but he knew she was correct. _I am aware of what my duty is Nyota. I am sure you do as well. _She sighed and leaned against his chest. She hoped Len was alright.

McCoy blinked and found himself in lightless room that was plagued by shadows and silence. He ground his teeth together in frustration—he wasn't scared, not yet. He'd been in worse situations before. He was just concerned about Jim. Where had they taken him? What were they doing to him? Since he could see almost nothing, he sat down on the floor and closed his eyes, listening for any sound other than his own breathing.

Nothing. Ah, so it was the good old creep-the-prisoner-out-by-sticking-him-in-an-isolated-cell-and-then-when-he's-going-mad-offer-him-something-he-wants trick. Well, McCoy could deal with that. So far as no one got hurt.

He must have dozed off for the next time he blinked he was shocked to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. He attempted to jump backwards, quite unsuccessfully as he was bound to a chair and instead managed to fall to the ground. McCoy grunted in pain and vainly tried to get up.

Laughter filled the room, setting his face ablaze with embarrassment. "Shut up you cowardly ladies." He spat, anger filling the pit of his stomach.

Snarls met his insult; he couldn't tell where they came from since it was still pitch dark but he thought there were at least three different Klingon's in the room. "Look ladies, I ain't got all day. So I'd be happy if you'd turn on the blasted light, tortured my brains out and got it all over with!" He drawled and couldn't suppress a slight grin.

He felt the floor shake as one of the Klingon's approached and then a rough hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up with no thought for his personal wealth fare. Leonard ground his teeth against the pain and shook his head.

A face loomed closer and he got a clear view of a crooked nose and two beady eyes—that was all he could see. A growl sounded near his face and he could barely make out the words, "Shut up, prisoner. You will answer my questions or you will die."

_Oh great, really diplomatic aren't they?_ McCoy thought sarcastically. "Fine with me, but can you please turn on the blasted light. I'm blind and really any scare tactics you might be thinking of using would be so much more affective if I could actually _see_ them."

There was some muttering in their blasted language and then he heard a clink and the room was suddenly awash with pale light.

The sight that met his eyes made McCoy feel that maybe he'd been better off blind. These particular grunts were particularly hard on the eyes. He winced instinctually at the scars his present interrogator boasted.

"Don't they have healers or doctors on your world, cause you look like you could sure use one." He muttered, his internal doctor showing itself. He actually felt a twinge of sympathy for his captors; that was until the scarred one wacked him so hard across the face that he blacked out for a second.

When he opened his eyes the world spun in front of him and a metallic taste filled his mouth. His brow furrowed and he spat blood. Shaking his head to clear the ringing in his ears he tried to focus on the face of the Klingon in front of him. He was sure the grunt hadn't had six eyes the last time he looked at him, nor his nose in his forehead.

"Hilyteistenblubalstatleide!" McCoy stared at the man, trying to understand.

"Sorry, don't speak German." He declared, positive the Klingon was trying to send him some sort of important message.

The Klingon rolled his multiple eyes and growled. Of that McCoy was certain. He smiled uncertainly, trying to understand what was being said.

"Grublapluptraplute idiot!" The shout rang through his ears and he grinned.

"Wait…you just called me an idiot! I'm getting better at this!" McCoy exclaimed happily and then did a double take. Some part of him knew something was very wrong with his brain. The slap must have been harder than he thought.

He shook his head again and this time caught more what was being said, "Shut up! Answer the question, prisoner! Oritlstlesplac."

McCoy gave his torturer a look, "Uh, repeat the last part please. And the question."

The Klingon's face contorted in rage and he raised a fist to punch McCoy's brains out. But before he could do anything, another Klingon grabbed his hand and stayed the attack. A few words were exchanged in Klingon that McCoy was willfully ignorant of and then the original attacker shook his head and stalked off. The newest addition to the crew gave McCoy a disgusted look.

"Useless piece of scum. Maybe your partners will be more useful. I do not see why we cannot simply dispose of you, but Grevock said it would lower moral in the stinking muck pits. Don't want to spike a rebellion. Still, I'd as soon be done with you." This Klingon's voice was softer and the speech was cleaner and more educated. McCoy realized with a shock that the Klingon was female.

He gave her a look, "Miss, could I get some water? And yah, I've always been considered the brainless one in the group. Truth be told, I ain't got no idea what the hell I'm doing in here or why. Just want to go back to my family and go back to stealing. It's my job after all." McCoy drawled, hoping to whatever deities existed that the white lie would go unnoticed.

The lady Klingon huffed and snarled, "Shut up! I didn't ask your opinion, scum!" Leonard flinched and looked down, but not before he saw her signal to the others. He wondered briefly what would happen next and did not have long to wait before he found out. He felt the familiar buzzing and swooping sensation he always did when he went through a transporter and was only slightly surprised to find himself back in his cell, with Nyota and Spock.

Jim grimaced as the Klingon warrior gripped his arm and dragged him towards the bridge of the ship. His captors grip was like iron—Kirk was certain he wouldn't be able to feel his arm in a few seconds. But he didn't make a sound of discomfort. He glanced around him at his escort and rolled his eyes. They were all typical grunts, muscles as huge as tree limbs, taught with energy, eyes focused ahead, and scowls. Not one looked like he—or she, Kirk corrected himself—was enjoying him or herself. Seriously, what was it with these army people? He wondered briefly. He knew for a fact that he always fought with less power and precision when he was nervous and tense. Ah well, it was their loose.

His guards escorted him a barred door and asked for permission to enter. Permission was granted and they shoved him at the door, which opened obligingly. They did not follow him in, which concerned him more than assured him. The doors shut behind him with a resounding thump and he blinked in the near darkness. He could hear breathing near him and turned towards the source of the sound.

A shadowy figure stepped towards him and Jim instinctually moved into a defensive position. He could tell the figure was Klingon, but other than that Kirk knew nothing. He decided to take the diplomatic approach.

"Nice to meet you. Could you step towards me a tad, I like to see who is going to kill me before they do." Kirk stated cheerily, not once turning away from his opponent. The Klingon came up short and Kirk could feel his gaze on him.

"You get killed often?" The inquiry was barked but held a touch of amusement. Kirk recognized the voice and sighed; he was talking with Grevok which meant he had a chance. He knew the Klingon respected him as a fellow warrior.

He decided to go along and quipped, "Oh, only occasionally. It isn't the most pleasant experience, but you get over that after a while."

This time Grevok actually let out a gruff laugh and moved closer. Kirk sighed quietly, at least Grevok wasn't trying to kill him which was definitely a plus. Now he just had to make sure he stayed alive and somehow he had to get back together with Spock, Bones, and Uhura.

He straightened up and smiled at the approaching Grevok. "So, you wanted to see me Grevok? How can I be of service?" Kirk asked benignly. Grevok came up short a few feet away. His laughter ceased and was replaced by a snarl. Kirk didn't flinch.

"Yes Captain Kirk. I called for you and you will obey my commands. You are my prisoner." The words themselves weren't that frightening but the tone with which they were spoken sent a shiver crawling down Jim's spine. But he didn't back down.

"I did agree to as much, didn't I?" he stated with a shrug. Grevok barked and lunged at Kirk who stepped aside just in time. Grevok twisted around and backhanded Kirk across the face. Jim reeled back in pain and shock, his hands clutching his bloodied cheek. His head slowly cleared but he did lunge at his opponent, he knew it was futile. Grevok came over and stood by him, smiling sadistically.

"Watch your mouth Kirk. Now sit!" He grabbed Jim's arm and threw him into a chair. Jim ground his teeth together against the pain and sat up in the chair, clutching at the arm rests for support. He watched Grevok fall into his own seat and rest his arms on the table between them.

"Lights 100%" Grevok ordered and suddenly the room was illuminated, giving Kirk his first real glimpse of the room he was being held in. It was fairly small; in fact the end of the table was against the wall. Aside for the chairs and the table the only other objects in the room were a pair of lashes and handcuffs. He blinked and suppressed a shudder at he noticed that the lashes were darkened with dried blood.

"So, Kirk. What are you willing to tell me for your freedom?" Grevok got straight to the point. Kirk gave him his best innocent look. A thought struck him and he widened his eyes.

"Oh, don't send me back! Do you have any idea how they treat Captains over there? I was almost hoping you'd capture me!" Kirk exclaimed, trying to set his plan in action.

Grevok's jaw literally dropped. Kirk suppressed a smirk. Then Grevok shook his head and pounded the table with a fist and roared, "Do not play games with me Kirk!" Kirk stared him in the eye.

"I am not. I am dead serious. You have no idea what Star Fleet does to its Captains. Do you think I like being a pet to be ordered around? Never having the change to really fight and gain my honor?" Jim knew that the most important thing for Klingon's was their honor. He was hoping that Grevok might think that Kirk actually had the same morals as Grevok did and fall for the bait.

Grevok's eyes narrowed and he snarled, "Do not toy with me Kirk!" He reached across the table and slapped Kirk so hard that his face actually snapped to the side. Jim clenched his hands under the desk and bit his lip to stop from yelping.

He snapped his head around to face Grevok once more and replied sternly, "I am not toying with you. Anything is better than Star Fleet! Even being one of your dirty pirates would be better! Then at least I would be given the honor I deserve for my actions!"

Grevok growled and cuffed Jim once more. Jim took the hit and waited to hear what Grevok would say in response. He didn't have to wait long. "And what of your freak-of-nature first officer, Commander Spock? What happened to him? I didn't see him on the bridge. So ready to say good-bye are you, you scum. "

That hurt more than anything else and set a raging fire in Kirk. He desperately desired to slam his face into the Klingon's face and make him take back his comment about Spock's heritage. But Jim reigned in his fury and snapped back, "What? That stuck-up, cold-blooded, computer of a person?" Kirk mentally apologized to Spock and went on, "Oh didn't you hear? He couldn't stand me, the bastard! He _transferred_! Transferred! Because he couldn't stand the fact that I want glory. He couldn't stand the fact that I wanted to bring honor to my people. The devil burn him! He actually had the gall to report my actions to Star Fleet! So he transferred! Him and that hore Uhura! He took her and ran! And you know what's worse! Just to stick it in my face he _married _her! Last week! He took my girl!" Jim was shouting, trying to make his lies believable and hoping to god that Grevok would buy his story.

Grevok was still and then suddenly he jumped to his feet and screamed, spit flying from his mouth. Kirk could barely make out the words, "AND WHY DID I NOT HEAR OF THIS!"

Kirk put on his best innocent look, "You didn't? Oh, yah. I forgot. Star Fleet was trying to keep it all hidden. Having a first officer resign because he can't stand his Captain never looks good. The spineless worms! They should have given the whole story. Disgraced him for his traitorous actions!" He pounded his own fist into the desk to add emphasis.

Grevok sat down in his chair once more, not at all appeased. "So, you scum. You want me to believe your story and save your useless ass?"

Kirk gave him a look, "No. I am not stupid. I simply want revenge on those who have disgraced me. They sent me on this pointless mission. They knew I'd be captured. Now I want to turn the tables on them. I know I'll never be able to get a high position. But I'll take anything. Any little way to hurt them! So, give me a warriors chance Grevok!"

Grevok's eyes flashed but he did not raise his hand again, for which Kirk was grateful because his head was ringing already. The silence was heavy in the air and stretched on and on. Kirk forced himself not to fidget. Finally Grevok responded in his gruff voice, "I understand. And I shall give you a chance. But only _one_! And it's the best you will ever get. So take it. Or die."

Kirk suppressed a shiver and nodded, "What is it?"

"You will join the lowest of the lowest on my planet. You will be a pirate and steal supplies for your masters—Klingons."

Kirk almost did a victory dance but managed to suppress the urge. He nodded solemnly. "I take it. You will not regret your choice, Master Grevok." He added in the title to show Grevok that he had accepted that the Klingons would be his master.

Grevok smirked, "My guards will escort you to your newest bed mates." He laughed and Jim allowed himself a moment to relish in his success. He didn't see the blow coming until he felt the table slam into his forehead and all went black. He hadn't realized escorted meant dragged while unconscious.

* * *

So, yah....more to come as always! Thanks everyone for bearing with me! Also, I'd love reviews. Personally, I'm scared that this chapter was bad.

I have a really hard time writing action........

love ya all! =)


	20. Chapter 20: Interrogations Part 2

HELLO EVERYONE! =D How's it going! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! 3

I'd like to send out a huge apology for the late update! Seriously, I feel terrible about the delay!

It's just that I'm writing a movie script on the side, so I've been busy. And school's started and all that. Hope you are all well!

Thanks again to my awesome beta! =)

Enjoy all!

* * *

Chapter 19: Interrogations Part 2

Nyota blinked in the sudden darkness and breathed in deeply to calm her nerves. So, it was her turn. Well, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing she was nervous. She closed her eyes and settled down into a meditative pose that Spock had taught her when she was still a cadet. Breathing in she soothed her mind and slipped into an alert, meditative state. Her senses sharpened and suddenly the dark, cold, silent room wasn't so bare of life. She could _hear_ someone else breathing several feet away. Ha, got yah. She thought proudly and smirked slightly. But she would wait until her interrogators made the first move.

So she pretended that she was blind and deaf and let her mind roam gently. All she had to do was wait. Nyota thought back to her first mediation lesson with Spock.

_Nyota gazed into her beloved's deep eyes and smiled brightly, her chest constricting with excitement. She dropped her bag on the floor in his kitchen and danced happily around Spock, dragging her hand around his torso. _

_ "You want to teach me to mediate?" She asked again, knowing he found her need to repeat things highly illogical._

_ Spock's hand suddenly grabbed hers and pulled her into his chest. He laid his chin on her head and spoke softly, "You know very well that I do. So if you will end your childish display of excitement and calm down I shall begin the lesson." _

_ Nyota stood on tip-toe and rubbed her nose against his neck. She let out a low chuckle when his chest rumbled, "Ah but you love it when I'm silly. I know you do." She turned her face up to catch his eye and grinned. He raised an eyebrow._

_ "I have no comment on that matter." He replied teasingly. She puckered her lips and raised her eyebrows to show her amusement._

_ "Sure…" She leaned in and pecked him on the lips and then before he could pull her closer she skipped out of his reach. He let out a low disappointed growl that sent her into a fit of laughter. She stayed out of his reach and blew him a kiss._

_ "See! Now who's the one being silly?" She poked fun at him and seeing his eyes flash jumped back just in time to avoid being captured by his long limbs. _

_ Then he straightened and tugged at his uniform in a pointless effort to regain his aloof composure. Nyota grinned and moved around his kitchen towards his couch. Spock followed with a dignified air._

_ She bounced onto the cushions and patted the space besides her. Spock took it gingerly and placed his hands on his lap. The moment he settled down, she launched herself at him, pushing him down flat and wrapping her arms around his strong, lean torso. He was so warm against her._

_ Spock's response was immediate; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her lips into a kiss. When he released her, she was breathless and filled with tingling butterflies._

_ She placed her fingers on his lips when she saw him about to speech. He retaliated by kissing her finger and making her giggle. She pouted on him._

_ "Stop that. I can't concentrate." He purred again, and his eyes twinkled._

_ "I do not see the problem Cadet." He murmured past her finger._

_ Nyota laughed and slapped him gently on the chest, "Well Commander, if I can't concentrate then I will never find the will to slip off your chest and get you to teach me how to mediate." She grinned at her logic. Spock narrowed his eyes and then smirked._

_ "Your logic is sound. Very well. I will permit you to slip off my chest." He released her and she sat up. She stretched her arms above her and then rolled onto the floor. Spock sat up straight and watched her._

_ She sat down on his rug and smiled slyly at him. "So, does the lesson begin Commander?" _

_ Spock smirked and slipped down next to her. "Yes. As this is your first lesson, it will be beneficial if you are in physical contact with me, as the calm of my mind will flow to you." He stated calmly. Nyota gave him a look and chuckled._

_ "I sense ulterior motives on your part." She commented dryly. Spock was the physical embodiment of innocence. _

_ "I am curious as to how you reached that conclusion Cadet." He replied angelically. _

_ She inched closer and poked his arm, "Course you are." He abruptly reached over and grabbed her around the waist. She yelped and slapped his arms but he did not release her. Instead, he lifted her onto his lap and draped his arms around her. _

_ She gave up the fight and sighed, "You little sneak." She murmured and settled down against his chest. He placed his mouth next to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her back and whispered, "Your little sneak Nyota. Yours." _

_ She smiled and interlaced her fingers with his, "Yes, mine." She closed her eyes and breathed in his unique scent. They stayed like that for several minutes, soaking in each other's presence. Finally Spock spoke._

_ "Nyota, our lesson must begin." His voice made her whole body warm. She nodded. Spock gently maneuvered her legs into lotus position and placed her on his lap. He placed her hands on her lap and then covered them with his._

_ "Very well. The first thing you must do is close your eyes and breathe in deeply through your nose for a count of four. Then hold your breath for a count of four and then breathe out through your mouth for another count of four. Please begin." She followed his instructions and closed her eyes. She slowly breathed in and Spock's voice counted off the seconds in her ear. She followed the rhythm of his voice and his breathing and soon found her mind floating gently, partially separated from her body._

_ She knew everything that was happening around her but it seemed unimportant. Spock's voice lifted slightly and he stated, "Now think of one word that you can concentrate on completely and substitute that word for the counting." Nyota thought for a second and then smiled. She would use the Vulcan word for beloved as her focus._

_ As she sank deeper and deeper into her meditative state her body seemed to melt away and she felt as if she was flying up and up, in a spiraling pattern. She didn't know how long she stayed in that position but the next thing she remembered was Spock's thumb rubbing her palm. She slipped back into her body and opened her eyes. She had rarely felt this peaceful, this refreshed._

_ She breathed in and turned her face to gaze into Spock's open eyes. She smiled._

_ "Wow." She breathed. His lips twitched and he gently pressed them against hers._

Nyota heard a creak nearby and her eyes flew open. She jumped to her feet and fell back into a defensive stance. A chuckle came from the dark and she squinted to try and identify her companion.

Suddenly the lights switched on and she reared back, her eyes burning from the sudden light. She covered them with her hands and blinked rapidly. She heard something behind her and whirled around, trying to gain her bearings. Strong, burly arms wrapped themselves around her torso and she screamed. She writhed and tried desperately to get at her attacker. An instant later a powerful punch landed on her cheek making her real. Her eyes watered and she ground her teeth together. Not able to see, she kicked out in front of her. The Klingon behind her laughed and she slammed her elbow into his side. He spluttered but didn't release her.

Her vision was returning slowly and she could see a shadow coming towards her from the left. She tried to avoid it but the back-fist hit her squarely on the jaw. She cried out in pain as her vision went dark for a second. She felt a tsunami of rage and fear crash through her, which confused her slightly. Then she realized it was Spock's.

Her head flopped limply against her captor and she struggled to stay conscious. Her entire body burned with pain. She bit her lip to stop from screaming—it bled.

A horribly rough voice came from nearby but she couldn't make out what it said. She winced and tried to open her eyes. She could barely make out a figure near her, but she had no idea about the details. Her vision was hazy with pain.

The voice came again and she struggled to understand. This time she caught a few words, "How captured."

She panted, grasping to consciousness like a dying man. Captured. How was she captured. She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember what she was supposed to say. The pain was increasing, pounding through her, not letting her think.

She struggled to keep her eyes open and panted out what she hoped was a logical sentence, "Kirk. Outpost. Snuck in. Bastard." The Klingon snarled and she winced instinctually. But no blow came.

"Get her out." She sighed, everything was going to be alright. She felt her atoms dematerializing and blinked; she found herself in her cell, Spock racing to her side.

Spock saw his beloved shimmer into reality and sprinted the five feet to her side. He could feel her pain; her fuzzy consciousness was like hammer in the back of his mind. He knelt by her and cradled her against his chest. Her face was brutally battered and blood streamed down the side of her cheek. With a hiss of fury and helplessness, he dabbed the blood away from her face with his sleeve. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled softly.

"I'm fine…" Her voice drifted off and she fell into unconsciousness. It took every ounce of Spock's power not to roar with rage and charge the cage they were in. He wanted to rip the Klingon's limb from limb for what they had done. He wanted to make them hurt. But he couldn't.

He was as helpless now as he had been when his planet was destroyed, when his mother died. The same sense of despair filled him now as had then and he sat down on his haunches, holding Nyota tight against him. He pressed his nose against her neck and breathed in her unique scent, trying to calm his raging mind.

He heard the Klingons' outside the door openly cackling. He desired so desperately to pound their faces in, for hurting _her_, for making him feel like the confused boy he'd once been.

He lifted his head and gazed over at the unconscious form of the doctor. It hurt him that his friends were feeling the butt end of the Klingons' hospitality while he was forced to stay put. He gently picked Nyota up and went to place her by McCoy. Her head rolled back and she sighed.

Closing his eyes as his turbulent emotions fought to be released he stood up and glared at the Klingons'. They laughed harder. After a few moments, a new pair of warriors entered the room. Spock resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at the sight of his Captain, and friend, being dragged bodily across the floor like scum. He felt a flare of anger and mortification at the embarrassment Kirk was enduring.

At the same time Spock knew his duty, so he forced himself asked angrily, "What is that scum doing here?"

The Klingons' looked at him and snickered. "He's yah new bedmate. He's better than all of you put together. Means much more to the federation than you pieces of shit do."

Spock closed his eyes and bowed his head in submission. He was startled and pleased when they tossed Kirk into the cell. He wished he could move to his friend's side and ask how Jim had managed to pull this one off. But his Captain was unconscious as well and that left Spock all alone, waiting for his turn at a brutal questioning.

He didn't have to wait long. Within minutes he felt himself being transported to be questioned. When he arrived he barely had time to blink in the sudden darkness before he was slammed across the face.

He stumbled backwards fighting the urge to defend himself as another strike contacted with his chest. He couldn't blow his cover. And he prayed that he wasn't bleeding. Because then he would have to kill both of his attackers.

Another Klingon nailed an upper-cut on his jaw, rattling Spock's head and making his vision blur. Abruptly the lights in the room flicked on and Spock sensitive eyes were blasted with 120 watts of light. He instinctually covered his face with his hands and as he did so his hat fell off. He was aware of this but too disoriented to respond to the outcries of shock and anger.

He fell against the wall rapidly blinking away the colorful lights in his vision. Within seconds he could see again but the damage had already been done.

Screams of "Vulcan" filled the room, jarring his ears. He winched and stared at his captors. He knew what he must do.

The Klingon grunts never saw it coming; he jumped forward, grabbed the nearest one by the shirt and nailed him in the gut with a powerful knee. The Klingon slumped over, out cold. The others reacted too slowly to be sparred; they barely put up a fight. Spock dispatched of them quickly and efficiently. Punch to the jaw here, kick to the floating ribs here, and a judo throw over the shoulder there. He grabbed any limb that tried to hit him and effectively broke it. He dislocated joints and before his attackers had time to even scream in pain he rendered them unconcious.

As Kirk would no doubted have stated, Spock _Suss Mahna_ their asses. When he finished he straightened, wiped the blood streaming down his neck, and twitched his clothing back into position. Then he retrieved his hat and placed it on his head, covering his ears once again.

He did all this without betraying the affect the adrenaline was having on his mind. He was back in control. It felt sweet to have nailed the ones who had hurt his beloved. So sweet. With a very small smile he went over to one of the Klingon's who was moaning. With a swift strike to the forehead the Klingon was silenced.

Spock glanced around the room and noted that all of his victims were bleeding profusely. It clicked in his mind that this was not his usual fighting style. Nyota could validate that he always used the least amount of energy necessary to the maximum affect. And he knew that it was not necessary to cause any open wounds in order to immobilize a foe. And yet, here he was standing, amongst a pile of severely mutilated Klingons.

Spock shook his head minutely. What was wrong with him? He was not normally this brutal. In fact, he was a pacifists; he only approved of using violence is occasions of self-defense. And he tried to put his victims out gently, knocking them out swiftly and without excess bodily harm.

Spock's blood ran cold as a thought permeated his befuddled mind. No, it couldn't be. Not now. He hadn't had to endure it before and the first time was always the worst. Could it be? He'd thought himself immune due to his mixed heritage. And yet, what else would explain his behavior: his rage, his violence, his delight at having marred those who had hurt his beloved.

Spock shuddered, over come with a terrible fear. He hadn't even told _her_ about it yet. And there was no doubt about it, it was coming on.

* * *

*grin* I love cliff-hangers :P

So? to add a bit more drama...haha =D

Reviews=Love! ^_^


	21. Chapter 21: Confusion

HELLO EVERYONE! =D How's it going! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! :3

Okay....so it seems all I ever do in these intros is say sorry! XD You guys have really kept me going...writing the chapter was really hard!

Since I wrote a movie script it's been taking me a while to get back into the story mode--in scripts you are not supposed to get

into the characters heads, so coming back to this fanfic was hard! Very different writing style...but I managed =)

Sorry for the late update! Love you all!

Thanks again to my awesome beta! =)

Enjoy my friends =)

* * *

Chapter 20: Confusion

Spock hit the button and transported himself back into his cell, his face a cold bruising mask. Only his eyes betrayed the rage, terror, and bloodlust that flooded his veins and pounded through his head.

Nyota's eyes snapped open where she lay on the cold ground. Spock. Something was terribly wrong with her bond mate. She could _feel _it in her entire being. The bond was buzzing with turbulent emotions. Suddenly a wave of mind numbing fear swept over her closely followed by a tsunami of anger. She shuddered and her blood ran cold. He was gone—completely lost to the world of reason. The crystal casing around his passionate Vulcan and Human soul was shattered; the sharp pieces were strewn throughout his being, cutting him and searing his entire being with pain.

With an enormous effort she turned to her side just in time to see her beloved rematerialize, his expression stony, a bruise below his eye. His eyes snapped to her form and the chaos raging within them pierced her soul. She couldn't think, couldn't move. Some external force had taken control of her body and all she could do was watch while her bond mate drowned in his own insanity.

Spock leaped to her side and grabbed her wrist, pulling her roughly to her feet. Nyota cried out as her entire body protested the brutal movement. Spock froze at the sound of her outcry, his entire body trembling. She barely had time to breathe before he had pressed his forehead to hers and invaded her mind with his.

Nyota was mentally thrown backwards with the force of his attack. She reeled back and her eyes rolled back in her head. Spock's fell closed and a dull roar escaped his cracked lips.

The sensation of lightning dancing across her skin woke Nyota. Her eyes burst open and she blinked them groggily, completely lost as to her surroundings. Her mind could not make sense of what she saw for the human mind is not immediately able to cope with encountering something that is wholly unnatural and not of this world.

Her eyes flickered downwards and her breath caught. There was _nothing_ below her. Absolutely nothing. Not even the comfort of space-like nothingness or black hole-like nothingness. This sort of nothingness was absolute. It was stark and clear, utterly dark while at the same time as bright as the most brilliant stars. She could see for millions of light years below her and yet see nothing at all.

She glanced to the side and was encountered by a similar view. Nyota got to her feet unsteadily and looked all around her. It was extremely disconcerting not being able to see or understand anything around her. At least in space there were stars, things to focus on. Here there was nothing.

No, not nothing, her mind corrected. There _was_ something here. She could feel it. There was a defiant source of life all around her; the air vibrated with pulsing energy. Suddenly a bright flash of purple lightning flashed above her and she jumped back as a reverberating thunderclap shook the world around her. Where was she? She knew she should have been scared, but she wasn't. This place would do her no harm—if only she could discover where she was. Suddenly the air buzzed and a form appeared before her, magnificent in his glory.

Her breath caught as she gazed upon the being's ethereal form. Once again her mind had to adjust to viewing something unnatural. A body could not glow like that—could not be made from pure light and electricity, could not vibrate with tumultuous energy and be a vision of psychedelic colors.

Yet there he stood. And then her mind overcame the beauty of it and recognized the form in front of her. The sharp lines might be hidden behind the ever shifting energy captured in the being, but it was clearly Spock.

Her mouth was suddenly dry and her body suddenly shook with unquenchable need. Spock seemed to call out to her silently, sending out an undeniable message to all of her cells. Every part of her keened for him, for his touch, for his love. Nyota gulped as a tremor wracked her body. She no longer had control. Her mind was slowly losing control. She would surly die if she could not touch him, not being pressed against him.

Abruptly the overwhelming need that filled her ceased and she was able to breathe once more. She gasped and shook her head in bewilderment. She was at a loss as to what had just happened. With her confusion came the realization that this being was not _her _Spock. Of that she was absolutely certain. He burned with the same electricity that filled the air around her. His eyes held no calm, no reason. They were purely primal.

The air around her vibrated once more and strikes of rainbow colored lightning struck the world around her. They lit up the world from all around her—from above, from below and from all sides. A indigo blue flash caught her eyes in much the same manner as Spock's form had and she gasped as the lightning exploded into a multitude of smaller flashes of light.

Nyota snapped her head back to face Spock's form and noticed it was shaking. She squinted, her mind trying to grasp at what was occurring around her. _No, it can't be. _She thought and shook her head. And yet it was clearly obvious as she gazed at his quivering form. This Spock was made up of the same material that surrounded her, that filled the world she now inhabited.

Some unseen force compelled her to reach forward towards his towering form. His eyes jumped to her hand and he reached out a steady hand and touched his finger tips to hers. She felt the shock hit before she saw the fire flare to life between them. She was thrown backwards on to her back from the force of the emotion in him. Pure unpolished need pulsed from him. Nyota's mind went blank in the face of such uncontrollable passion.

Her body shook in response to him; the tremors traveled through her in waves, making her spasm on the ground. She stared at the ground beneath her; it was not ground. It was nothing; pure darkness that sapped her heat and pulsed with life.

"Nyota." Spock's voice shook the world around her and made her snap her face to meet his eyes. Her breath caught with fear and anticipation.

"Nyota, I need you." The sound reverberated in the air; it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. His beautiful dark, pine-colored eyes were roiling pits. She couldn't look away from him, even though some part of her was screaming at her to move, and run for all she was worth. This was not _her_ Spock. This Spock had dragged her _here_, a place unknown to the real world. _Her _Spock would never do such a thing.

He waited for a response, one that was not forthcoming. What could she say to that simple statement? She ground her teeth together and slowly pushed herself to her knees, and then to her feet. She stepped away from his glowing form, trying not to control the sudden impulsive need to touch him once more. A wave of magnetism hit her once more and she stumbled, unable to stop her body's response to him. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, fighting for control.

But the compelling need only grew stronger until she was fighting to remember why she was fighting. She needed him. So much. Her mind required him to live and her body was nothing without his.

Nyota gasped as the feeling suddenly vanished leaving her weak and exhausted. She had no idea how long it had been, only that she ached all over. With a desperate effort she stood. She turned to face him once more and noticed that his eyes were calmer; a hurricane no longer, but a fierce storm. She raised her arms in front of her in a feeble attempt to ward of any further contact with the being in front of her.

"Who are you?" She finally demanded with as much will as she could muster. She needed an answer. Her heart was screaming at her that this was her love and that he needed her, but her mind was telling her to move, and move fast.

Spock's eyes flicked away from her and a yellow flash of light flashed through the air. She felt the confusion that filled the air. He shook his head, his hair rumpling. "It is I, your mate. You know this Nyota. Now end with this foolishness!" The final sentence was a scream and she flinched at the anger in his voice. The world trembled.

"Where the hell am I?" She responded fiercely, suddenly filled with a terrible anger. Nobody would treat her in this manner and get away with it!

Spock visibly ground his teeth and clenched his hands at his side. The anger Nyota felt jumped up several degrees riding her of any exhaustion. It continued to escalate until she realized suddenly with a shock that it wasn't her anger at all. It was his, and it wasn't directed at her either. It was directed at the situation. But why? And why was he behaving this way? Where was her Spock?

Nyota lowered her hands and met the eyes of her beloved's form. "Spock." She stated softly and slowly, "Where are you? Please come back and tell me what is going on. I'm lost my love, I need you."

On impulse she filled her mind with images of _her_ Spock and filled her mind with love. Suddenly the heaviness around her eased up slightly and the air seemed to fill with warmth. Spock's eyes flickered and for a second she saw a shadow of the man who was her husband. But then the world flashed dark blue and Spock roared in fury.

He lifted his head and screamed into the air, his voice cold and bloodthirsty. Nyota covered her ears but the heart wrenching sound continued to pound through her head. Abruptly it ended and the creature lowered his head, his face contorted in fury and misery.

Where was her Spock? She had seen him for a second but he was gone once more. She gulped and bit her lip as a confusing cascade of emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She glanced at the air around her as it flashed different colors and that's when it hit her. She was in Spock's _mind_. The place that had once been a peaceful Vulcan landscape with towering pillars had been transformed into this uninhabitable barren wasteland of darkness.

A bright red streak of light flashed next to her just as Spock's eyes flared. And the lightning around her was the manifestation of his emotions. This is what had become of her Spock. The being in front of her was not her Spock, but the world around her was.

With a surge of determination she banished the ache in her body and straightened. Her iron will restored, Nyota conjured up an image of a mountain prairie with little wild flowers in full bloom and threw it out into the world around her. If this was indeed Spock than he would recognize the image as one of the places they had vacationed at before the Battle of Vulcan. The image flickered for a second before being crushed to bits by the force of the darkness around her. She blinked and glanced at Spock's form.

His eyes had softened slightly. She had the sudden urge to hug him and a wave of love filled her entire being. Her Spock remained, if hidden. The air shimmered around her and the darkness abated slightly. Spock's eyes lit up and suddenly a smiled graced his lips. It was as if the sun had emerged after years of night. The entire world around them was speared with daggers of light that glowed a magnificent gold.

The wave of emotion that washed of Nyota sent her mind into a whirlwind. With a laugh she jumped into the air and twirled around. She did not fall back to the ground but instead remained suspended. She blinked in surprise at this development and has the irresistible urge to giggle.

Spock's eyes laughed with her and he stepped closer. She opened her arms to him and with a leap he landed next to her and swept her up as the world around them flared with every color imaginable. She had no idea what was going on, but the utter love flowing through her was lifting her up past cloud nine. The terrible heaviness that had bombarded her less than minutes ago was a forgotten nightmare.

She was overflowing with energy; her mind was clear and she could breathe. She laughed delightedly and wrapped her arms around Spock's neck. He gazed down at her and his chest rumbled. She gazed into his eyes which mirrored hers in joy. When her laughter had abated she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Spock, what's going on honey?" She asked completely at peace once more. Spock's smile dropped of his face and the world flashed dark once more. His arms tightened around her. Nyota bit her lip and tried to project love and calm around her.

Spock's arms slowly relaxed and she dared to glance at him once more. His eyes were no longer leaping with joy but he was at least slightly calmer. He narrowed his eyes.

"I do not have the words. I cannot tell you. I will show you." His voice was rough with emotion.

Nyota repressed a tendril of fear that entered her mind at that. If Spock couldn't speak about it, then something very bad was happening. Not that the present display of emotion wasn't enough to convince her that Spock was losing a battle with his primal side.

"May I?" His voice was strained and she nodded cautiously. And suddenly she was no longer herself. She was Spock.

* * *

=D Hehe...sorry I am aware that this chapter is rather confusing! All will be explained in due time! Please review! I'm worried about my drama...I no I'm not the best

action writer! XD

Also...just curious...for the record, who, if any of my readers, are male?

Love you all! Reviews = Love

Hopefully the weather where you all live is getting nicer!

Live Long And Prosper


	22. Chapter 22: Knowledge

Howdy all! It seems I lost a few of my readers on the last chapter! Literally.....so an extra big thanks to those who read and reviewed!!!! My heart really goes out to you!

You make writing even more fun and always bring smiles to my face! I apologize for not replying to each review personally, but I've got a lot of on my plate.

So, just know that you really brighten up my day! I'd like to thank in particular my friends "Tris" and "Deira", and fanficfan71, and juzwanna. Thank you all

for the really kind and wonderful comments! =)

Also, thank you my dear beta! ^_^

Here you all go! Enjoy dears =)

* * *

Chapter 21: Knowledge

_"Spock, speak your mind my son. Your eyes betray your need to question me." Sarek's voice was solemn and quiet, his eyes neutral. And yet Spock could not help feeling berated. He glanced down at the floor to hide his resentment at his father's comment. He clasped his hands behind his back and stared at the dark Vulcan marble beneath his father's dark black business shoes. They were very _logical_ shoes Spock reflected. No embellishments, not too thick to be useless in the hot Vulcan desert and not too stiff to be uncomfortable. _

_ Not like Spock's own heritage. No, Spock was a purely illogical being. He knew this; he had been told it for the past four years by his fellow students and by the teachers themselves. He had been told it so often in fact, that he no longer could muster up the will to deny it to his tormentors or even himself. He had no place in this universe, he was an abomination. Neither Human nor Vulcan—either he was too Vulcan too be Human or too Human to be Vulcan. He knew this too. _

_ "Spock, speak your mind. Your silence is inane." His father's voice had an edge to it this time. Spock swallowed dryly before he brought up the courage to question his father._

_ "I apologize Father. I noticed this morning that Mother had bruises along her arms and yet she did could not contain her smile. Moreover she was singing old terran romance songs quietly and early this morning at four hundred and twelve hours I observed you caressing her arm and shoulder. Please explain the anomalies in your behavior and hers." Spock's eyes darted to Sarek's but he couldn't make out any emotion in his father's gaze. Spock quickly looked away, nervous that he had overstepped an unspoken line. _

_ He hoped his father would not be disappointed and ashamed of him as he seemed so often to be. Spock strove to meet the sky-high expectations but he knew he would never succeed. His failure was in his blood._

_ A small shuffling noise alerted him of his mother's presence behind him. He resisted the urge to look up until Sarek moved. Perplexed Spock watched his father walk around him and approach his mother. _

_ "Father was my inquiry inappropriate?" Spock asked hesitantly, awaiting the reprimand. He caught the look his mother gave his father but could not make it out its meaning. Surly his mother could not be saddened by his question. Sarek's head turned slowly, his face a perfect mask._

_ "It was not my son. However I must discuss this issue with your mother before I give you a response." Spock nodded, wondering at Sarek's behavior. _

_ Spock turned back to face the wall in front of him and privately recited the digits of pi. He had a million and six of them memorized and was learning new ones every day. He had reached the five hundredth when his father returned. Spock's eyes sought out his fathers and he waited patiently._

_ Sarek was quiet a moment before speaking, "Although your mother believes you to be too young, it is only logical that you shall have an answer since you have asked." Sarek paused and Spock fought the urge to move to the side slightly._

_ Finally Sarek moved his hands to Spock's shoulders and crouched down. Spock knew something was up now, his father usually avoided bodily contact with him. Sarek's eyes caught Spock's. "My son, do you know the reason for you bonding with T'Ping two years past?" _

_ Spock shook his head softly keeping his eyes on his father. Sarek almost sighed but caught himself—Spock did not miss the small action. "It is time my son that you were informed about Pon Farr." _

_ Spock blinked, he had never heard the term before and yet the words sent a shiver down his back. Sarek seemed uncertain something Spock had only seen twice in his life. _

_ "Pon Farr, father?" Spock asked his natural curiosity showing. _

_ "Yes. It is the time of mating." Sarek paused once more and Spock suppressed his puzzlement. The time of mating? Spock was of course aware of the biology behind the birds and the bees and the need for species to continue. And he was aware that many species went into heat cycles, however he had never known it to be the same with Vulcans. The idea was absurd. It went against all he had been taught; Vulcans' controlled their emotions and their bodies with their minds; Vulcans' were logical; Vulcan's did not need love or companionship. _

_ Spock noticed that his father had sensed his confusion—one of the downsides of having inherited his father's touch telepathy was that Spock could not hide his emotions from Sarek._

_ "Yes Spock, a time of mating. It is a time when we Vulcans' are stripped of our logic, of our minds, and we become purely animalistic." Sarek's eyes were darker than usual and Spock sensed his father was ashamed._

_ Spock couldn't stop the horror he felt at the entire ordeal—to have his mind stripped from him seemed worse than death. He swallowed dryly and asked a tentative question, "How often does this cycle occur Father?" _

_ "After it has begun the cycle continues to occur every seven years. It is the price we pay for suppressing our emotions with logic for the rest of those seven years. It also ensures that our species and culture endure as most find copulating for pleasure illogical. If all thought the same our population would be much depleted although not extinct; Pon Farr ensures that." Sarek looked away and Spock was shocked to see his father's cheeks color slightly. _

_ At an utter loss Spock asked a question whose answer he feared, "When does this cycle begin? And how is this cycle related to my bonding with T'Ping?" _

_ Sarek's eyebrow raised a millimeter and his grip on Spock's shoulders tightened infinitesimally. "The reasoning behind your bonding with T'Ping was to ensure that when you underwent Pon Farr, you would survive."_

_ The words 'you would survive' rang through the air, reverberating all around Spock. He froze in shock at his father's words. Pon Farr could kill him? He clamped down on the fear bubbling in his chest, trying, and failing, to keep it from his father._

_ Sarek blinked slowly and answered Spock's unvoiced question. "Spock if a male goes into Pon Farr and is not able to control his condition with meditation or copulation, he will enter Plak Tow. If the male enters this state there are only three options; a battle to the death with another creature, mating, or death." _

_ Spock fought to breath and tried to digest this information. Three options; die, kill, or mate. He could not decide which was worse; all of the options sounded horrible to him. _

_ He finally asked, "A battle to the death father?" _

_ Sarek nodded, "Before the time of Surak our people were violent and passionate. You know this. Pon Farr strips us of our logic and we are reverted to our primal selves; we become animals. And when animals are in their mating cycles only two things can occur; mating or fighting." _

_ Spock nodded, hiding his panic. He hoped that whenever he was affected by Pon Farr he would have to do neither of those things. Maybe he could invent some medicine that would dampen and control the symptoms. _

_ Sarek seemed to have sensed Spock's thoughts for he said, "It is unlikely that you yourself shall be afflicted by Pon Farr due to your mixed heritage. However, it would have been illogical not to bond you with T'Ping as there is a thirty-seven point five nine percent chance that you will undergo Pon Farr. Undergoing Pon Farr without a mate is an ordeal even most grown Vulcan's cannot experience without suffering severe after affects." Sarek's voice had become a tad softer but Spock did not take it to mean that his father was actually concerned about Spock's welfare._

_ The brief thought that maybe it would have been better to let him undergo Pon Farr without a mate ran across Spock's mind. At least that way if he survived no one could claim that he had failed his race._

_ Soft footsteps echoed through the air and Spock turned to the door. His mother, Amanda Grayson, slipped through the doorway and paused, her eyes falling on him. She searched his face, waiting to see if he wished her there or not. Spock nodded minutely, thankful of her presence. At least she did not see him as a constant disappointment. Amanda smiled softly; her eyes crinkled and the love radiating from her illuminated her entire face. Her soft human hands twiddled with the fabric of her Vulcan dress. _

_ She stepped forward and moved to stand besides Sarek. Spock followed her graceful movements, thinking her beautiful. How his father could look at her with cold unfeeling eyes Spock did not know. _

_ Sarek suddenly let go of Spock's shoulder and stood up. Spock glanced at him and saw his father's jaw clench. Sarek lifted two fingers and Amanda placed her two middle fingers against his. He relaxed and she smiled softly at him before turning back to Spock._

_ "Dearest, see there was no reason to be concerned. Last week your father underwent his seventh Pon Farr. That is all. As for the bruises, Vulcan's are three times stronger than humans. A bit of bruising is bound to occur despite the best efforts of both parties." She reached down and cupped his face. He squirmed uncomfortably—he no longer was a baby to be coddled._

_ Amanda laughed, the sound of her voice lilting through the room. "My son I may not be telepathic like your father, but you cannot hide your feelings from me Spock." _

_ Her eyes caught his and held them. He felt shame welling within him and knew his mother could see the emotion in his eyes. He was failing once more; he could just as easily hide his emotions from his mother as he could grow wings and fly. Self contempt fought with shame and he wrenched his eyes away from his mothers._

_ "I would appreciate it Mother if you did not constantly allude to my failures." He said softly._

_ He could not bear to see the unconditional love in her eyes, not when he knew he would always fail her and his father. Suddenly Amanda withdrew her hand from his cheek and rushed out of the room. Spock gulped as he saw her flee and knew that he was the cause of her distress._

_ "Spock!" His father's reprimand rang clearly in the air. Spock clenched his fists to stop himself from shaking and stared resolutely at the floor._

_ "I apologize Father. I did not mean to distress mother. You may go to her if you wish." He answered quietly fighting not to display the despair in his chest. He wanted to run after his mother and apologize. He wanted to grab her hands and cry on her shoulder and apologize for all the wrong he'd ever done, for being a failure. But he couldn't, otherwise he'd be failing his father even more. _

_ Spock gulped and Sarek brushed past him. "Spock your candid requests for your mother not to mention your failures are insulting and disdainful. You should know that such comments are simply surreptitious ways of bringing attention to yourself. Such actions are illogical and would be condemned by Surak. Return to your room immediately. I shall be in to remove your PADD, books, and scientific equipment in five minutes and thirty five seconds." _

_ Spock squeezed his eyes shut to stop the hot salty tears welling up from escaping. He nodded mutely and made his way towards his room swiftly. But not swiftly enough to miss hearing the argument that quickly ensued between his mother and his father. In retrospect, Spock thought several hours later as he sat on his bed awaiting his father's arrival to remove his commodities, that he would have preferred that his father and mother simply reprimand him together. At least that way he would not have to live knowing that he was the sole factor for his parent's weekly arguments. Instead he lived with the knowledge that life would have been so much better for those he cared about if he'd never been born._

Nyota gasped and blinked. Darkness surrounded her and warm arms held her up. Lighting tickled her skin and the rumble of thunder echoed around her. Suddenly the image of a lost, utterly downcast young Spock entered her mind and she fought to control the terrible grief that welled up inside her.

"Oh Spock. Oh Spock. Never believe that! Never. Your mother and father loved you! I love you!" She cried against his chest and felt his ethereal arms tighten around her shoulders.

His voice was soft and soothing when he spoke, "I know this now Nyota. I apologize for the emotional transference. Please disregard that for now. You must focus on the topic at hand."

Nyota gulped and shook her head quickly to clear her head. She nodded. "Yes, yes. So you are going through Pon Farr? Is that it?" She asked. She pulled away from her adun and gazed at his shimmering form.

Spock nodded. "Yes Nyota. Please beloved, you do not understand. I could _kill_ you." His eyes went stony and she shivered at the darkness she saw there. He meant it. He really could kill her. He was almost three times stronger. One overly enthusiastic hug and she could be in sickbay with a broken back.

"Spock I know you'd never do that. It will be okay. Please, please. Everything will be fine. Just a bit of lovemaking and you'll be fine. Right?" She tried her utmost to give off an air of confidence and nonchalance, even if she was frightened by the prospect of a logic-less Spock.

Spock's form straightened and his hands clenched. "No. The amount of time needed to quell the fire varies but the usual is four or five days."

Nyota forced herself not to stare. Four to five days of constant lovemaking! That could actually kill you! She resisted the urge to gulp—although she had to admit the prospect was somewhat intriguing. "If that is what is needed beloved, that it shall be done. Spock, everything is going to be alright. No one will be killed, no one will be injured. I am here for you, always and forever." She reached up and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and a surge of need flowed through him and into her. She struggled to breath at the intensity.

"Spock, Spock. Wait. We need to return to the real world. Please release me. I promise I will be with you in mind, body, and spirit soon. Just wait a little longer Spock." She managed to get out. Spock's eyes flashed open and she stared into empty pits once more. The reprieve she'd been granted was over. Primal Spock was back.

Spock roared; Nyota cringed and then stood straighter, a surge of determination and anger filling her. She was not angry at Spock, but at the situation which had suddenly turned worse that horrible. If she couldn't leave Spock's mind she'd never be able to help him. And he needed her. Now.

With a cold determination she stared straight into her beloved's face and stated calmly, "Spock. Release me from your mind. This instant." Spock retreated at the fire in her eyes and shrunk down.

"Spock. Release me now!" She ordered.

Spock's form began to tremble. It was like a chastised animal who tried to please its owner but did more harm than good. Nyota felt a wave of sympathy and almost gave into the desire to remain in Spock's mind and comfort him. But then she remembered that he would _die_ if she stayed in his mind. He needed her real body just as much as he needed her mind. With that in mind she approached Spock's ethereal form and stared it down.

"Spock." She demanded. It shook and suddenly nodded. It stood straighter and then placed its hand on her forehead. A flash of lighting illuminated the world and she realized with a jolt that this might be the last time she ever saw the beautifully stark landscape. Fire consumed her vision and she vanished.

Deira turned to Tris and bit her lip in worry. She couldn't help the desperation and fear that was bubbling with in her. She chastised herself for being the helpless female she usually was not, but right then there really was nothing she could do. Jim's safety was not in her hands. It never had been in her hands, but right then she hated the fact that she couldn't even know that he was in control of the situation. No matter what he might say to her if he returned, no _when_ he returned, she knew that he was more helpless than he'd ever been before.

"Oh Tris! What are we supposed to do? It's been over twelve hours and still no messages."

Tris sighed and leaned over to hug her friend. "I know. Just remember, they will be alright. They've always been alright so far. I'm really worried about Nyota myself. I know she is fully capable of taking care of herself, but still…"

Deira sighed. "I know." Her eyes zoned out for a second and then focused with renewed strength. She maneuvered herself out of Tris's embrace and got to her feet determinately. "Well, I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I'm going to the mess hall to see if I can find Sulu or Chekov. I'm sure my skills can be of some use! Maybe they have some technical stuff that requires a very steady hand." She stated fiercely. Tris gazed at her for a second before jumping to her feet as well.

"You're right. Maybe Scotty needs some help too." She stated innocently.

Deira turned to her and gave her a look, before turning away again to hide her grin. "I am positive he will. Everyone needs help right now. We just have to find what areas we can be of help in. Let's find Janice and Christine too." She led the way out of her quarters and into the bustling hallway. They dodged around the hurrying ensigns and officers and made their way towards the elevator.

They stepped in next to Chekov and nodded to him. "Chekov! We were hoping to find you."

The young man turned to them questionally and Tris had to admit he was very adorable. Little brother adorable though. "You vere?" He asked in his thick accent.

"Yes, we were Sir. Deira and I were wondering if you, Sulu, or Scotty needed any help. We are feeling rather useless and our nerves are getting to us." Tris explained.

Understanding dawned in his eyes and he nodded vigorously, "Yez, Yez. I understand completely! Do not vorry ladies! Sulu ist on ze bridge. You have my permission zu go zere. Also, Scotty needs all ze help he can get!"

Deira and Tris smiled, "Oh good! Thanks so much for the information Pavel." They smiled at him kindly and he blushed.

"No problem." He mumbled and then quickly exited the elevator as it opened up on his level.

"Tris, I'm going to medical bay to get Janice. She'll grab at an opportunity to help out as well. Are you coming?" Deira asked, knowing very well that her friend had other ideas.

Tris was silent for a second and then shook her head. "No, I'm going to visit Scotty in engineering. He told me a few days ago that he could use a biochemist's knowledge. Apparently his group has been designing a few communication devices that could be placed in people's ears or throats that would allow them to communicate directly with others without actually speaking out loud. However they wanted to know if their devices were compatible with the different life forms and if they would do any harm."

Deira nodded understandingly, "That sounds really interesting. He also might need your help determining what is the maximum distance we can be from our Commanding Officers before transportation them becomes harmful to their bodies."

Tris nodded, "Exactly. See you later, if I don't all assume you've been consumed by your work." She flashed a quick grin.

Deira chuckled softly before the severity of the situation damped her mood again. "It happens a lot. Same for you; only in your case there might be two causes to your absence, only one being your job." She stated cheekily.

Tris blushed at the implication. "Deira! Really! In the middle of a crisis?"

Deira raised an eyebrow, "Hm. I was just saying you might be too interested in talking with Scotty to even remember me. Oh, and here's the medical bay." She stepped out of the elevator and waved to Tris, who followed her progress down the very crowded hall until the doors closed in front of her.

Tris fought to control the blush on her cheeks and humped. Really? Just because she had a little crush, okay, maybe a big crush, on Scotty did not mean she'd be distracted from her job! In any way!

Nyota's return to her body was not exactly what would be called gentle. A throbbing head met her arrival and a tremor shook her body as her mind reasserted that everything was in working order—or at least in semi-working order. Her entire back and face ached and when she opened her eyes she was struck by the fact that the world was spinning in every which way.

She swallowed and hoped her vision would reassert itself because she was pretty sure there weren't supposed to be five McCoy's in the room. She shook her head gently and the world swam before her. Suddenly soft, hot arms were supporting her and she felt the familiar feel of Spock's skin against hers. She glanced up to see six pairs of pointy ears and dark unfamiliar eyes that burned.

She heard yelling in the background but could not make out what people were saying. McCoy was suddenly at her side, shaking her shoulder and shouting. She glanced at him utterly confused as his bodily movements seemed to be going in slow motion. He was yelling something at her but she could not tell what. The world was becoming blurry and she was _so_ tired. She wanted to sleep, but she knew McCoy needed to know. Spock couldn't hold on much longer.

Nyota leaned against her bond mate's warm chest trying to stay awake as her senses were overwhelmed and her mind went into shutdown mode as it tried and failed to make sense of everything. Her last thought was to warn McCoy. Right before she blacked out she whispered, "Pon Farr."

McCoy was out of his mind with fear and worry. Spock and Nyota had been frozen in the same exact position for the last half hour. And that had only been the time he knew off. Who knew how long they'd been like that before he woke up. He paced the small cage swearing under his breath and grinding his teeth.

"Oh god damn it! What did they have go and do a goddamned meld for!" He muttered. The Klingon's had yet to stop their constant howling and teasing. He glared at them and continued to work his way through the floor. He must have made a centimeter deep pathway by now he thought sarcastically. With a growl he threw himself to the floor and resisted the urge to pound the floor with his fist.

It was bitter agony; he was not a patient man by nature and the waiting was testing all of his reserve. He knew that his anger was useless and that only made matters worse. If only he could DO something! McCoy glanced at his best friend, Jim, and swore under his breath.

"Dammit Jim. Dammit! You just had to go and get us stuck on a bloody Klingon vessel! And say goodbye to your pretty face if I can't get some medical equipment fast! Flaming shit!" He banged his fist against the floor, desperately hoping it would do something more than hurt his hand.

A roar of laughter and an aching palm were his only accomplishments. He growled and turned to face Nyota and Spock once more. _Oh when the hell are they going to snap out of it!_ He asked himself furiously.

Suddenly a small groan escaped Nyota's lips and Leonard jumped to his feet. Her eyes slowly opened and he was at her side in seconds.

"Are you hurt? What's hurting? What the hell is wrong with him? What happened?!" The questions jumped out of his mouth rapid fire as he swarmed around the two. Abruptly Spock's eyes opened and any relief that McCoy might have felt vanished. Spock's eyes were completely empty. A growl escaped his lips as he gazed at McCoy and McCoy gulped.

"What the hell is wrong?" he asked fervently; he'd never seen Spock so distant. Not even after the destruction of Vulcan.

A warm hand touched his arm and he whirled to face Nyota. Her eyes were foggy and her gaze drifted. _Concussion, dammit! _ He leaned closer struggling to hear what she wanted to tell him.

"Pon Farr." She whispered and then her eyes rolled back into her head. _Pon Farr_? _What the bloody hell?_ McCoy's reverie was broken by a bloodcurdling roar that shook his very bones.

He leaped backwards and regretted it for an instant as his whole body complained; then he looked at Spock and was suddenly grateful for his instincts. Spock was on his feet, holding Nyota to his chest, a blood thirsty look in his eye. His body was crouched in a fighting position a primal growl escaped his lips.

"Wholly crap." McCoy swore. "He's lost it."

* * *

So, there you go. Comments/reviews=Love!


	23. Chapter 23: Decisions

HELLO ALL! All I can say, is that I am SOOOOO sorry this update took so long. So many things got in the way,

but you don't want to know all about that. Once again, I'm soo so, sorry! T_T

Please enjoy! Once again, thanks to my beta reader =)

* * *

Chapter 22: Decisions

Blurry images zoomed in and out of focus in front of Jim's eyes. He blinked and the world around him materialized into reality_. He stood in an Iowa field; all around him rows and rows of corn and wheat extended to the horizon. The sun was high in the sky and he felt a draft of warm air flutter around his face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the place. But it was exactly the same._

_He turned as he heard someone yell his name as if from a distance. There, less than one hundred meters away was his older brother George in his tight jeans and sweat covered shirt. Dust stuck to his hair and face. He was just as he'd been all those years ago and Jim had a sudden yearning to embrace him. George waved his arms and yelled out again._

"_Jim! Mom wants you inside! Come on! She's in a real temper!" His voice sounded vibrant and alive. _

_Jim grinned and ran forward towards his older brother. But he wasn't getting any closer and the ground seemed to be falling from beneath his feet and suddenly his brother was laughing at him. The sound was horrible, malicious and destructive. Jim's face went hot with shame and fury. The laughter derided everything he was, everything he'd ever be. It cut him to the core and made him want to cry out with fury and despair._

_And suddenly he wasn't in the fields by his house anymore. He stumbled to the painfully hard floor of the Narada and kneeled in front of his Romulan tormentors. Their laughter echoed all around him, filling the frigid air with malicious intent. It burned his sensitive ears and remained him vividly of all those times when his young Vulcan school mates had humiliated him publically. Their laughter had been silent and internal but it had still reverberated through his entire being; he'd always known they were laughing at him—laughing with utter disdain._

_The laughter burned him. It rang with failure; it rang with every failure he'd ever endured. He had failed his father by choosing Star Fleet over the Vulcan Science Academy. He had failed his mother by never telling her he loved her. He had even failed his friends and his Captain. What type of first officer tried and almost succeeded in killing his best friend and Captain? The fires of Pon Farr may have impaired his judgment but that did not excuse his actions. Bright images fled through his mind taking him back to the moment he'd realized that he'd killed Jim. It had been mate, kill, or die. The fact that Jim had not in fact died due to some quick actions by Leonard McCoy did not change the fact that in his frenzy Spock hadn't had the will power to control his actions. He'd failed his friends, betrayed their trust. _

_And now he had failed Romulus and ultimately Vulcan. The laughter clanged around his head like electrons around the nucleus of an atom. Their pathways burned into his mind and as the world went dark, seven letters blazed in the forefront of his mind. F A I L U R E._

Jim struggled into consciousness with a half splutter, half sob. He hacked up a wad of spit that came out blood red. He rolled over with a groan and opened his eyes as far as he could. His entire face ached. He could feel every bruise, every sore muscle. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this way. Before his cadet years that was for sure, since Bones had always managed to pull him out of the worst bar fights.

He heard a flurry of movement around him and squinted up at the indistinguishable form through a haze of pain. The thing was saying something but all he could hear was incomprehensible syllables.

"Wha?" he muttered before shutting his eyes against the harsh light of the environment. Oh how dead tired he was, how desperately he wanted to sleep.

The next thing he knew someone was shaking his arm fervently and yelling in his ear. Jim coughed hoarsely and opened his eyes despite the pain it caused. Suddenly his hearing jumped back into action and he groaned as his brain screamed in agony from the loud noise.

He lifted a hand and covered his ear instinctively. Pain, mind numbing pain, filled his entire being. Oh why couldn't he just die? He rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to black out the world.

But whoever had been yelling was persistent. They grabbed his uniform and shook him so fiercely that he was forced to look up. The world was out of focus; he felt like he was watching an old movie with bad pixels. He could barely make out the face in front of him. He blinked and the world suddenly became sharper and clearer. He knew that face, that hair, those eyes.

"Bones." He moaned and closed his eyes as a wave of pain hit him once more. When the pain had receded somewhat he let his eyes flutter open again. McCoy had stopped screaming but was still shaking him like a baby.

"Bones, what?" he muttered wishing his friend would let him sleep.

A hot mouth pressed against his ear and whispered fervently, "Jim! Wake up dammit! This isn' the time to sleep! I know you feel like shit but Spock's lost it! He looks like a crazed animal! I need your help, dammit!"

The words "Spock's lost it" reverberated within Kirk and ignited a fire within his mind. His eyes snapped open, and he suppressed a groan.

"Let go of me, damn bastard." He muttered and McCoy dropped him on the floor. Jim rolled onto his front with an enormous effort managed to push himself onto his hands and knees. His head spun and he shut his eyes as his vision flash red and black. He took two deep breathes and then opened his eyes again. A beautiful image met his weary eyes; three black, steel bars about an inch in diameter, that buzzed and glowed with enough watts of electricity to kill a grown elephant.

Gritting his teeth together he turned his head to the side, despite the fact that his neck screamed bloody fury at him, and looked around his cell. Memories came rushing back in waves, causing him to blink. Spock's wedding, Nyota hurt, Klingon's attacking, the god-damned Klingon captain, white lies, disguise. With a jolt he realized that he would have to communicate with McCoy as if he didn't know him. He closed his eyes briefly and felt the cold damp floor beneath him. How utterly barbaric, he thought. With all of the technology people had these days the Klingons had to have a cell on their ships that reminded him of holograms he'd seen of hellish British prisons from the fifteen hundreds. He shook this thought out of his head and pushed himself to his feet.

White fire flooded his brain and he staggered, his arms flailing. He grabbed his head with his hands and stumbled blindly. The pain was incredible. It bombarded his mind like a swarm of killer bees, never ceasing and only increasing in strength. He swayed to the side and was aware of bumbing into something that burned his arm, but he didn't really care. With a moan he sank to his knees and curled up into a ball, trying to get the pain to ease up. Tears filled his eyes but he wouldn't let the fall.

A low buzzing sound rang through his ears and at first he thought it was his brain frying in his skull, but then he became aware of a change in tone, a deepening of the sound. With a desperate effort he turned his head to the side and squinted. A blurry image of a crouched figure swam in an out of focus. He clenched his jaw in frustration and tried to concentrate on his surrounding around the pounding in his head.

He panted and coughed. "What's that noise?" he croaked; his voice weak even to his own damaged ears. Suddenly the buzz became a roar and the figure launched itself to its feet. In one felling swoop it reached down, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air, until he hovered with his feet two feet above the ground. Its hand burned his skin, and its finger scrabbled at his throat. Kirk's hands grabbed his opponents arm in a weak attempt to fend off the attack. His legs kicked out uselessly and he flailed in the air. He choked as the air was forced from him lungs and his head swam.

For some reason this position seemed very familiar to Jim, but he couldn't place the feeling. His brain cells were screaming for oxygen and he just couldn't remember where he had ever felt hot fingers chocking him to death before. His hands fell to his side and his eyes rolled back in his head. Just as he was succumbing to death, it clicked and his head jerked up. SPOCK!

Jim screamed with the last bits of air in his lungs and uttered the one word he thought might save him. "AMANDA!" He yelled desperately before gasping one last pained breath.

Spock only felt rage for the creature that dared come near his Nyota. He would kill the beast! Yes, indeed. He grabbed the thing by the throat and began to choke the life from it. Strangely he felt as if he were committing some grave crime by defending his mate. But no! It was natures imperative that he defend his territory. And this _thing_ had knowingly coming near his mate, his beloved. He had warned it numerous times, yet it had not moved away. It would suffer the consequences. Yes, it would. And it would die a very charming death indeed. Spock curled his hand tighter around its throat, and watched with satisfaction as it flailed.

The beast's friend yelled at him in horror and Spock turned to stare at it hatefully. It froze in place as he glared at it, and gulped. Spock almost smirked as he dug his fingers deeper into his victims flesh. Suddenly the thing went limp. Spock turned his eyes back to it, satisfied.

Just as abruptly a seizure ran through its body and one word escaped its lips in a heart-stopping scream. Spock's body froze against the wishes of his mind and his hand unclenched of its own will. All went white in his vision and he swayed on his feet. Amanda, Amanda, Amanda. The sound reverberated with his heartbeat, flashing two hundred, sixty-five times a minute through his brain. It meant something, if only he knew what. His body was acting of its own accord, obviously privy to some information about what that one word meant, that was being hidden from his mind.

His breath quickened, his heart raced, and suddenly his legs could no longer hold him. He toppled to the ground in a dead faint, somehow managing to get his body under Nyota's, and cushion her fall.

Days later McCoy would look back at those first moments after Spock collapsed and thank his survival on his years of medical training. Those years of saving lives and working while in a sleep-deprived stupor had ingrained themselves in his subconscious so when his mind froze, his body took over. Images blurred in his mind; he felt as if he stood outside himself. He would later remember the way his hands seemed to tingle while he worked and all the sounds seemed to reverberate through him, while at the same time sounding muffled.

There were two things that stuck in his mind though: he could clearly remember clicking on his communicator and screaming for help and he would never forget the sight of the Klingons bursting through the door and charging the cell.

McCoy leapt to Kirk's side and desperately felt for a pulse. He nearly died from relief when he felt one. Then he whipped his head around and stared at the Klingons. They were laughing; McCoy had never felt such hatred for other beings. Nero had been a lunatic. The Klingons were simply sadistic. All thoughts of completing this god-dammed mission fled his mind. He didn't care if the Federation took away his license or tossed him from the fleet. He'd come to the point in his life where it was either follow orders, or save those he cared about. He'd already lost his daughter, Joanna, by all accounts due to his service. He wasn't about to lose his friends.

He debated only a second, playing with the idea of finding a way of doing both, saving his friends and following orders. Then his mind was made up for him. A red alert shook the ship and McCoy knew the game was up. They were found out.

Which only left one option: flee. He grabbed his communicator from inside his shirt, clicked it on, and screamed for help.

"Sulu, get us the hell over here! Shit, get us out!" The pounding in his ears was becoming a roar. The world spun; he knew suddenly that he could die. Right there and then. And his friends wouldn't be there for his funeral, because they'd be dead along with him.

The thought burned through his veins, giving him energy when he knew he should have none. The outraged roaring broke out then and all hell broke loose.

The doors around the cage burst open and multitudes of furious Klingons poured in. The first ranks ran straight towards the cage. McCoy closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that would take his life. Abruptly the roaring turned to screaming; his eyes bulged open and he winced as the first row of Klingons roasted against the high voltage of the cage.

The chaos that ensued as the Klingons realized the stupidity of their fellows gave McCoy a second to collect his thoughts.

Somehow he knew there was only one thing to do. One thing that could buy the _Enterprise_ the time it needed to arrive.

Leonard sprinted to Spock's strewn out form and slapped Spock across the face as hard as he could. Spock's eyes snapped open and he snarled viciously. His eyes burned with the fires of Pon Farr. McCoy stumbled backwards and prayed it would work.

Spock shrieked bloody fury and leapt into the air with the force of a nuclear explosion. His body arched in the air gracefully before seaming to float to the ground.

The floor actually shook when he landed in a crouch. It was an awe-inspiring sight. In the instant before the Klingons disengaged the electrical current and broke down the bars of the cage, McCoy's jaw dropped.

The rest would be told and retold to children around the universe and would be forever engrained in Star Fleet lore. The details would become lost and mixed up, and the tale would become taller and taller. Soon some Andorians would be completely convinced that one, lone, unnamed Vulcan Star Fleet officer, had bare handedly struck down a Klingon armada and go on to rescue an unnamed maiden of fair beauty, before claiming her as his wife.

The truth was somewhat different, but no less impressive.

Spock side-kicked the first Klingon against the wall and grabbed the next by the arm, before flinging the poor creature into its comrades with enough force to snap its neck and kill all in its way. The next five Klingons were no luckier; they abruptly found themselves intimately knowledgeable about strength of Klingon walls. This gave the next dozen a second to pause before they lunged forward to meet the fevered Vulcan. These at least used their weapons, and learned that even bullets would not stop him.

Thirty Klingons lay dead or bleeding before Spock was overpowered. Even when they had him pinned on the floor and bleeding from multiple wounds he managed to cripple five others, and severely injure another three.

And then it was over and McCoy was suddenly staring down the barrel of a Klingon weapon set on kill. His heart froze within him and an image of his Joanna flashed before his eyes. He treasured the brief image; her soft blue eyes that so resembled his own; her beautiful red curls, just like her mother's; and the angelic smile on her lips, showing a missing tooth.

McCoy smiled softly and surrendered. At least, he thought, neither Nyota nor Kirk would feel the bullet as it pierced their hearts. He hoped that if there were a heaven, he'd find them there and apologize for not being able to save them.

Deira was down in the communications lab when she heard the red alert go off. She spun and raced towards the elevator. She didn't care right then if they charged her with storming the bridge; she needed to know what was going on. The lift doors opened and she jumped in, right smack into Tris, Janice, and Christine. She stumbled backwards and was caught but a strong arm.

Tris hauled Deira back onto her feet and smiled weakly.

"Bridge?" She asked, knowingly. Deira nodded and scooted back as the doors closed.

The silence in the lift was deafening, filled with despair and fear, and just a twinge of hope. Finally Deira asked, "Any ideas?"

Nobody had to ask what she meant. "I heard Scotty saying something about a distress call." Tris answered quietly. They all took a deep breath to calm themselves as their minds conjured up thousands of disastrous scenarios of everything that could have gone wrong.

The lift beeped and they all sprang forward as the doors opened onto the Bridge. Sulu swiveled the Captain's chair to see them but didn't even make an attempt to order them off. They all ran to him.

Christine grabbed his arm, "Sulu! What happened?" Sulu's face was grim and tight.

He handed them an ear piece. "Listen," he ordered. Christine clumsily placed the receiver in her ear, her heart pounding against her chest.

The transmission was fuzzy, but unmistakable.

_Sulu! Get us the hell out of here! Shit! Get us out!_

Christine froze. The outright terror and despair in Len's voice turned her blood cold. He was a doctor. He never got overwhelmed. It wasn't in the job description.

Shakily she took the device out of her ear and caught Sulu staring at her fiercely. She gulped.

"Christine! What was it?" Janice demanded.

Christine closed her eyes briefly, trying to calm the pounding in her chest. "It's over. We've got to go get them."

In other circumstances the sentence wouldn't have been that dramatic. Now it sent shivers down everyone's spine. There was only one reason why they would have to abandon the mission—imminent death.

Sulu snapped them out of it. "Nurse! Is it really them? I need to know. Could it be a hoax? A fake transmission?"

He sounded torn. Christine turned to him. There was no doubt that it was her Leonard.

"Sulu. It's him." She answered, with all the certainty she could muster. She could only imagine the position he was in.

Sulu knew what he should do morally. He knew what the right thing to do was. He just didn't know if it was the _correct_ thing to do. He didn't know if he should risk the Enterprise and its entire crew for something that could possibly be a hoax; an attempt to lure them into a trap. Then again, there was the very real possibility that it wasn't a hoax. The signature had been the correct on, and Sulu had never heard any fake transmission that had sounded so _real. _The emotion, the inflections in McCoy's words had been so clear, so striking.

He had to choose, and fast. Go after his friends, his superior officers, and possibly place the _Enterprise_ in an undependable position, or, continue onwards, doing what Kirk had ordered him to do before boarding the Klingon vessel, and just possibly, no most probably, let his friends die.

Starfleet regulations screamed at him to not turn around. To not risk the _Enterprise_. It was once again an issue of "the good of the many outweigh the good of the one."

His heart however told him that if he didn't turn back, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. Even if it was a hoax he'd never be able to live with the fact that he'd abandoned his friends when they could have been dying.

In the end, it wasn't much of a choice at all.

Sulu straightened up and hit the communications button for Engineering. "Scotty! We're heading back!"

He released the button, and turned to Chekov. "Chekov, turn this ship around! Now." Chekov sagged with relief and quickly imputed the order into the computer.

"Yes Sir!" he replied.

Sulu reconnected with Scotty. "Scotty, give me all you've got!"

Scotty's voice came through the receiver, sounding all too cheerful. "Right away Captain! This lady's going to fly like she's never flown before, Sulu!" His accent thickened then, and only Tris realized why. Scotty was actually scared of what was to come. Sulu ordered battle positions; people rushed about taking up their places.

The _Enterprise _shot off, back into Klingon airspace. The crew held its breath, not knowing what was to come. But at the same time knowing it couldn't be good.

* * *

So, I don't really know what to make of this chapter. It kind of evolved on it's own. I'm not so sure if it worked out.

Please tell me. Reviews = Love.

^_^ Hope everyone is enjoying their vacations! =)


	24. Chapter 24:

HEY ALL! OMG! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'M SORRY!  
My whole summer was SO busy. I wen to argentina to study and work and while down there my comp crashed. And then when I got back I spent the rest of my time writing college application essays. I'm applying to college this year and it takes up so much time. So yah. This is probably the only update I will be making for another few months. For which I offer you my deepest apologies. Hey most of my readers probably won't even be reading this, but to you loyal ones, thanks for reading, as always. I LOVE YOU! This is a birthday present to my friend Ela.

Unbeta-ed because I didn't want to bother my beta over it. She's great though =)

* * *

Chapter 23:

The bridge was a controlled frenzy. Everyone seemed to be everywhere, all at the same time. Shouts were thrown, orders followed, tactics discussed, and decisions made—all in course of a few moments. Sulu took control with an expert hand; he may not have been Kirk, but he was no amateur either. He knew what had to be done, and it got done.

"Chekov, keep us at Warp Nine. Monitor the engines. Make sure Scotty's got them going!" Sulu ordered and then turned to the present communications officer, Lt. Taves.

"Lt. Taves, monitor all frequencies. Janice check the phasers! Tris get all communications officers to the deck. Christine, go to medical, now! We're going to need you there. Everyone, battles positions! Commander Marcis prepare to fire all weapons. Scotty, prepare to transport."

Everyone jumped to, following their orders to the letter. Klingon airspace was shooting past them. They could track the transmission to the ship and could only hope that its companions had already returned to the planet.

Chekov's voice rang out, slightly higher pitched than normal. "Kaptin, engines at maximum varp. Ve'll ve arriving in vive, vour, three, tvo, one!"

The ship froze, hanging there in space. There was an eerie resemblance to the beginning of the Vulcan War. They all held their breath, almost expecting to see the gigantic form of the Narada.

Everyone was rocked off their feet as the first shot hit them square on. The alarms rang out and the shouting began. Sulu jumped to his feet and hit the intercom button.

"Get those shields up Scotty! Prepare to take damage. All men to the deck! All men to the deck!"

Chekov stumbled to his feet and glanced at Sulu. He asked the one thing he needed to know before he could let loose on the enemy ship. "Sulu, do ve givem a chance to surrender?"

Sulu's eyes met his. He hated to do it, but it was necessary. "Lt. Marcis! Make contact!"

The Klingon battle ship, not a warbird, but of similar design, was in chaos. Klingons were running around, trying to complete tasks while their own comrades, overtaken by battle fury, attacked anything in sight. Roars filled the air and screams of fury echoed the halls. Grevok stood calmly in the midst, head held high. He knew his fate was pre-determined and being the warrior he was, he was prepared to meet it face on. The transmission from the _Enterprise_ came through abruptly. Being the only one with a sane mind left, Grevok took control and accepted the transmission.

The quality was hazy, but sufficient. Captain Sulu rose from his chair, his expression stern and cold. Grevok met his enemies gaze evenly and bowed his head.

"Commander Sulu." He acknowledged in a gentleman-like fashion. Warriors respected warriors; and the look in Sulu's eyes said all that had to be said.

The image of his dire enemy wavered as his ship shook. Sulu gazed back, his eyes fiery.

"Commander Grevok, you hold hostage a Federation captain, as well as three Federation officers. Although the nature of their captivity, and the actions that placed them in your hands are unorthodox, the very fact that you have tortured them and now threaten their lives places you under warrant to be arrested, or if you resist, destroyed. By surrendering now you will be given a fair trial, your motives and actions will be fairly evaluated, you will be given the right to have a Federation, or Klingon Empire, lawyer represent you. If you do not surrender your ship then I will be under my rights as a Federation Acting-Captain to destroy your vessel. State your decision." Although Sulu's voice was hard, his eyes held the slightest tinge of sympathy and understanding. He knew that it was the Federation's fault that Grevok was in this situation now. He might be completely devoted to the United Federation of Planets, but he was not blind either.

Grevok admired that about the man. He knew that if he surrendered he would in fact be given a fair trial, and that he would have a fair chance of getting out of the entire situation jail-free. He also knew that Star Fleet would be nowhere near as kind with his officers; they had already attacked Star Fleet officers. For that matter, so had he. However, if he knew anything about ruling governments, even elected ones, he knew that they didn't like to draw attention to the fact that they had been trying to spy on other empires. The lower officers would be unaware of what had transpired between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, so no harm in putting them away for life. He on the other hand, knew too much.

He could either surrender—take his chances with the Federation and Star Fleet, and leave his remaining comrades in the clutches of his enemies for life—or he could continue the futile fight, and go down fighting with the rest of his crew.

Grevok closed his eyes briefly before slamming them open and screaming, "You spit on my warrior's honor Commander! Prepare to die!" He knew it was a rather pointless statement but he felt better for it.

Sulu nodded, accepting Commander Grevok's decision, but not liking it. No Star Fleet officer was raised to kill unless absolutely necessary. Sulu's stomach turned over within him at the idea of killing so many fellow creatures. But the decision was made.

Sulu turned to Chekov, whose young eyes were trained on him with apprehension. Sulu nodded the affirmative and Chekov turned, white as a sheet to his consol. "Fire everything we've got." There was no enthusiasm behind the order, no cold-blooded glee. It was necessary. They were Star Fleet officers, not murders.

Chekov steeled himself and hit the fire button. A drop of sweat slipped off his brow and hit the screen before him with a resounding plop. He stared at the droplet as it slid down the clear screen; his eyes seemed glued to its journey. No one but Sulu knew he still had nightmares about the Battle of Vulcan. Nightmares about being caught on the Narada with the Romulans and falling into the oblivion along with them. He always woke up screaming and sobbing, wracked with self-hatred. The fact that Nero had been a mass murder didn't change anything in his subconscious mind. What if there had been one Romulan on the Narada that had not approved of Nero's plans? Then he had killed an innocent soul.

The droplet evaporated; Chekov's mind reeled. His knuckles whitened in his lap; his fingernails dug into his hands.

Sulu didn't have time to attend to his young friend. Later, later, after his commanding officers were on the ship. Then he could go to Pavel. Sulu's eyes watched the screen as all the lazer power the Enterprize could muster streaked towards the Klingon ship.

Sulu hit the intecom button. "SCOTTY! BEAM THEM UP!"

Scotty didn't have time to wipe his sweaty brow. Lives were on the line. His friends' lives. His hands dashed across the consol with lightning speed. There, the four familiar signals. Track on them. Got them. Being materalization.

"ENERGIZE!" Scotty shouted just as Sulu's command rang through engineering. How many god damned times did he have to save the day? Scotty wondered to himself. He panted, struggling to keep his stomach from rebelling against him. Did they really think he was up to this everyday? Sure, life was generally good, especially with his lady around. But the stress was getting to him too!

He stared at the transporter padd, praying to whatever non-existent gods out there that his friends would make it. He wasn't a religious man; when you knew the universe inside out like he did the idea of a "god" was simply strange. Physics was pure magic at the fundamental level. No god had anything on that. Still, on rare occasion, he did invoke the gods of calculus and ten-dimensional physics.

Leonard new it was over. He'd known it since the moment he stepped on the festering ship. All happy thoughts about apologizing to Jim fled his mind. No, when he found Jim in the afterlife he'd kick his little butt to hell and back. Goddamn it, he didn't care if God himself intervened. Jim was going to get a well-deserved beating for this little rendezvous.

The Klingon took one last chuckle and pulled the trigger.

Bones closed his eyes and felt his body fall backwards. It tingled all over. So this was what if felt like to die. All your atoms seemed to be having a party; they jingled and danced around in space. How very strange. There was no pain. It felt so familiar too…

The Klingon ship blew up. A beautiful, horrific, light show. The ship imploded upon itself and then shot out in all directions. One huge ball of fire.

Sulu watched for a second, holding his breath. Then he turned from the screen.

"Chekov, get us out of here. We're heading home. Now." Chekov didn't need to be told twice. He plugged in the coordinates and hit the warp drive. The Enterprise shot off into the ether.

Scotty felt the explosion of the Klingon vessel. It rocked the Enterprise. His breath caught. No, they couldn't be dead. No.

He stared at the transporter, frozen.

Little lights materialized in the shape of four people. Scotty nearly fainted with relief. McCoy fell on the ground, flat on his back. He coughed and rolled to his side.

"My god man. Heaven sure is hard."

Kirk's body wasn't moving and Scotty froze. He dashed over as Spock and Nyota materialized. Scotty yelped.

"Medical! We need medical! And whisky!" He shouted. Spock's form was barely distinguishable. Blood soaked his every pour. Even Scotty, with absolutely now medical experience could see a broken nose and broken arm. Somehow Spock had kept hold of an unconscious Nyota.

Scotty barely heard the hurried steps of the medical team. He did feel the shove they gave him. In times of extreme crisis all sense of propriety vanished. He stumbled and stood back, watching in horrified awe as the team worked.

McCoy was hoisted onto a floating stretcher, groaning in pain and fury. "Get the hell off of me you idiots! I'm fine. I'm not in heaven, but I'm bloody fine! They need my help! Get them to sickbay now. And get off!" Christine leaned into him, gave him a strong kiss and then administered a hypo. He slumped off into happy oblivion.

Christine dashed around him and helped the others lift Kirk, Spock and Nyota. Then she turned to her fellow nurses and doctors. "Spock and Kirk need the most attention. I need my best men on them now. Leonard and Nyota appear bruised and bloody but otherwise undamaged. Get to it now!"

"Yes Chapel!" The shouted and dashed around. With trained speed they pushed the stretches towards medical bay. Christine followed them at a run, but not before shouting over her shoulder to Scotty, "Tris is looking for you!"

Scotty unfroze and staggered to the side. His lady would be in need of him. His work was done. He dashed off towards the bridge where she would most definitely be. She was a strong lass; she could take care of herself, but he still wished to be by her side right then.

The moment the announcement that Kirk had arrived echoed through the Enterprise Deira was off. She sprinted to the elevator, waited impatiently as it got to the medical bay, and then sprinted outwards. She arrived just in time to see Kirk being placed on a bed. His face was a bruised mass, his body was covered in blood, and his neck looked like it had been sawed at. She couldn't hold back a small scream. The nursed turned to her and held out there arms, shouting something. But she couldn't hear them. Without so much as a thought to all the rules she was breaking she dashed around nurses and skidded to a halt in front of Jim.

"Jim! Jim! Oh gosh, oh gosh." She grabbed his hand, holding tight against her chest and squeezed her eyes tight. Until that moment she hadn't really realized how much she cared about him. Warm arms encircled her and pulled her away. She turned to find Christine holding her.

"It's okay sweety. Shush. Please Deira, we need to work on him. Wait outside?" Christine's voice was soft and low. She knew how Deira felt. Christine gently led Deira to the waiting room, where Tris, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, and Janice were already waiting. She glanced at them. Deira noticed as if in a dream that Tris and Scotty were holding hands.

"Wait, who's on the bridge?" She asked, slowly and uncomprehendingly. Tris jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Shush. Remember that there is a second shift? They're watching the ship. We're going back to Earth. Star Fleet has a lot to answer for." Deira nodded; she could barely hear Tris over the beating of her own heart. She took deep breaths, willing herself to be calm. Yet the sight of Jim was seared into her mind. She bit her lip and hugged Deira tighter, hoping against all hope that Jim would be fine.

Christine was beside herself. Her heart was telling her to stay by Len's side but she knew she had to watch the others as well. Spock was a total wreck and when she had tried to separate Nyota from him he'd burst into consciousness for a second to scream at her. He'd held Nyota to his chest with a furry that scared Christine. She hadn't been able to take them apart since. Instead she's been forced to wash them both off at the same time, and heal them together. Something deep had clearly happened between them and was still occurring. They both whimpered at even the minutest loss of contact.

Christine sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was going to be a long shift, but she saw the light ahead.

* * *

I won't say "Please Review" because I really don't deserve any reviews. I've been horrible to you guys, my loyal readers. Sorry, once again.

Hope you are all well 3


	25. Chapter 25

Hello people. I feel really strange about submitting this final chapter because I'm sort of ashamed to show my face after abandoning this story for so long!

I'm so so sorry all of you guys. I've been so busy with stuff...senior year of high school and all...I applied to college this year and after all the pain and suffering of applying I got accepted everywhere I applied except 1 place. I'm going to be going to STANFORD in two years (after taking a year off from school to travel).

So, here you go guys...or whoever is left to read it. The FINAL chapter of this story...and probably the final chapter of this series. Maybe someday I'll write another story with this timeline...I do not know. Only time will tell. ENJOY! : )

* * *

Chapter 24:Final

Nyota awoke slowly. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and took in her blurry surroundings. There seemed to be white everywhere. White ceiling, white curtains, white sheets on top of her, white pillows, white everything.

_Sickbay_ her mind groaned. Or some sort of horrifyingly sanitary and boring heaven. If heaven were this white, she'd rather go to hell. At least she'd have something more interesting to look at.

Nyota's mind registered a source of warmth next to her and she turned her head to see what it was. Her heart jumped when she saw her beloved next to her, his face bandaged and his body covered in wrappings and gauze. His body emanated heat like a furnace and sweat glistened on his brow. Gently, ever so slowly, she shifted her arm from her side and reached up to his cheek. She felt surprisingly well for what she had endured.

His cheek burned her hand and she retracted her hand quickly, letting out a small yelp. He had a very high fever. He let out a groan when her hand left his skin and his mind buzzed in hers. Gingerly she returned her hand and sighed.

She closed her eyes at the welcoming heat of his mind enveloped her. She opened them to find herself standing on the sweeping sands of his home planet. The sun would have been starting to set on Vulcan if the planet had not been destroyed and Spock knew this. His internal clock had never forgotten his home planet's time zone.

The sun in his internal world was setting, casting strong rays on the golden-red sands that surrounded them. Hot winds blowing from the direction where the planets sole ocean would have been brushed Nyota's hair from her face and lifted her robes. She looked down at herself and was not surprised to realize that she was clothed in the Vulcan's traditional marriage robes. She smiled as she recognized the ancient Vulcan world for "beloved" woven into the cloth.

She glanced around herself once more, breathing in the hot, dry air, and saw Spock walking towards her. He was not far away but his features were in shadow. He walked away from the setting sun slowly.

She waited for him patiently, enjoying this brief peak into his mind. When he reached her she walked into his embrace and held him tightly. His arms wound around her and pulled her close, promising to never let go.

"Nyota." He breathed like a prayer.

She smiled softly into his strong chest. "Yes my beloved?"

His hands ran down her arms and eyes met hers. "You are well?"

She laughed at that. "Of course my beloved. The Enterprise can fix a few bruises, I'd hope. It is you I am concerned about." Her expression darkened. "You have a fever. How long has it been, since we arrive on the Enterprise?"

"6 days, 13 hours, 19 minutes, and 51 seconds." He responded quickly and with such precision that she couldn't help smirking.

"I see almost dying has done nothing to damage your internal clock." She teased.

His lips quirked. "I believe I would have to endure much worse for my internal clock to stop working. And ten times worse than that to forget the number of seconds I have known you."

Nyota pulled him closer, her heart pounding. Privately she was worried sick and she knew Spock knew that. But at the same time, she knew from his mind that he would be fine. He might never run a hundred kilometer marathon in three hours again but other than that he would be okay.

Spock pulled away from her slightly and she looked into his eyes, sensing that he was hiding something. Her heart clenched. "Spock?"

His eyes shifted slightly and he took a breath again. "It's going to be at least 1 year before I run again." He breathed softly.

"What!" Nyota asked, shocked, her pulse quickening.

Spock gulped, he hated to give Nyota bad news. "I overheard the doctors speaking. I have a punctured lung and my left leg was shot in five places."

Nyota gasped and hugged him as tight as she could. She could not explain the feelings running through her; although she knew Spock had been badly injured he's always been the strong one. He'd always been able to bounce back very quickly whenever he was injured. To hear that he would not run, maybe not even walk, for a year was terrifying. But then she slapped herself mentally. She was not a child. She was not a petty little thing to be frightened and loose her mind when her man was injured. It was her turn to be the stronger one.

She turned her face upwards and leaned up to give Spock a soft kiss. His lips felt so real against hers. He smiled into her lips.

"You have always been strong Nyota. And I look forward to seeing you try to lift me up like I lift you." He leaned over and swooped her off her feet so that he was holding her bridal style.

Nyota laughed. "I'll have to work on that."

Then her expression darkened slightly. "So, is the Pon Farr over?"

Spock raised his eyebrows and nodded. Nyota grimaced. "So, anther seven years and we have to go through all that again?"

Spock blushed. "Maybe. Or we could just take the alternate route."  
Nyota grinned. "You mean have rabid sex for several days? Sounds good!"

Two weeks later the Enterprise docked on Air Base 1, next to Earth. The crew all disembarked and began the joyful process of working out with Star Fleet what had happened. There were only 3 Court Martial's, below average for one of Kirk's missions and none of accused (Kirk, Spock, and McCoy, all tried for consciously attempting to sabotage a mission) were found guilty. And Chekov was able to get video coverage of the courts face when Spock told them that yes, he had single-handed killed 30 Klingons and maimed another 8. Pike had to cover his laughter by hiding behind his notebook. When Spock had admitted to almost killing Kirk again Pike couldn't resist asking, "What does Kirk think of this?" to which Jim had stated, totally straight-faced, "I beginning to think I should just add a 'almost kill the Captain' requirement to all missions."

Overall, it ended well, well mostly well. Poor Chekov suffered from nightmares about the ordeal but when Pike discovered this, he quickly decided he knew what the boy needed. Some good ol' female company. Pike had a new apprentice and Chekov finally got his first kiss…albeit much to Pike's shock, with another genius, male physicist. When the rest of the crew discovered Chekov's affinity for the same sex they all smiled and gave him big hugs. Except for Spock and McCoy…McCoy because he's not much of the hugging type and giving the boy a hypo just isn't the same, and Spock for pretty much the same reason, and because he was restricted to his temporary wheelchair.

All the girls flocked to Chekov's side even more after the discovery because they finally had a man they could giggle with and watch totally corny romantic flicks with and all sigh over the male lead. Spock observed that Nyota seemed to take Chekov under her wing even more than before but it did not bother him. When Chekov introduced Spock to his boyfriend Spock almost smiled. The two boys were so similar he could see why they found each other to be suitable mates. Working as a team they beat him at 3-D chess and celebrated so excitedly that he almost grimaced. Nyota, simply to bug him, took them all out for drinks to celebrated the boys' success.

Deira and Jim discovered their mutual love of puzzles and Shakespeare. It took a while but Deira even managed to convince Jim to read a couple of Jane Austen novels and he convinced her to go sky-diving.

Christine and McCoy wracked havoc on the local hospitals for a couple of months by rushing into the emergency room wearing cleaners' clothing and correctly diagnosing and healing the patients while the doctors stood there and looked dumbfounded. Kirk and Spock had to rescue them from the authorities on several occasions.

Scotty and Tris disappeared for 3 weeks without a word and when Nyota finally was able to make contact she discovered that they had gone hiking in the Himalayas on a whim and gotten lost. Lucky for Scotty Tris always was prepared and they had managed to settle down in a nice village before the entire pass was covered in 10 feet of snow. Of course, upon hearing this, EVERYONE wanted to go rescue them. Spock even went along, which gave Scotty a shock because he was still wheelchair bound. Chekov and his boyfriend, Albert, had, along with Spock's assistance, created a floating mechanism for Spock's wheelchair. So that while the rest of the crew forged their way through knee-deep snow drifts Spock floated above them and ignored Kirk and McCoy's threats to break his legs off if Spock said so much as a word.

Sulu taught Janice how to fence and took her to a secluded region in the Japanese mountains to train. When they returned, Janice challenged Kirk to a duel and after artfully disarming him she saluted him and stated "Captain, I do believe you are in need of assistance. Should I contact Star Fleet and inform them that you need backup?" Kirk had turned to Sulu and given him such a scathing look that no one could keep a straight face.

It took half a year for Star Fleet to work out all the details of the scandal and to appease the Klingons. By the point the Enterprise and its crew were given permission to set off once more the crew were itching for a new adventure. They boarded the ship with a sense of returning home. Spock and Kirk led the precession onto the bridge and Kirk turned to Spock and said in his cocky way, "Ready Spocky?"

Spock raised and eyebrow and replied "Of course Captian-y." Kirk laughed and slapped him on the back and then turned to the rest of the crew.

"Ready to go? To boldly go where no man has gone before?"

And Sulu muttered "If it involves the anatomy of an alien, I'm sure you've gone there before."

* * *

There you go. It's over. I won't ask for reviews cause i don't deserve 'em after all this time of letting you guys suffer. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Have a good summer! : )


End file.
